Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When Bonnie discovers her real parents are in Storybrooke, Maine; she finds that in another world and another life her name was Rapunzel and she is the daughter of the Evil Queen Regina Mills. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One: A Lovely Name

**Title:** Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time/ The Vampire Dairies

**Genre:** AU/Crossover

**Pairings:** Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Sheriff Graham (The Huntsman), Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Captain Hook, Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)/Belle, Regina (Evil Queen)/ Klaus, Mary Margaret (Snow White)/ David Nolan (Prince "Charming" James), Tyler/Ruby (Red), Emma/Alaric, Emma/Sheriff Graham (The Huntsman), August (Pinocchio)/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Mulan, Elijah/Elena, Elijah/Mulan, Matt/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rebekah/Jefferson(The Mad Hatter), Henry/Gretel, Lucy/Lancelot. Abby/Sidney Glass(Mirror), mentions of Sidney (Mirror)/Regina (Evil Queen), etc.

**Summary:** When Bonnie discovers her real parents are in Storybrooke, Maine; she finds that in another world and another life her name was Rapunzel and she is the daughter of the Evil Queen Regina Mills.

**Warnings:** Violence, Language, Mild-Moderate Sexual Content, Character Death, etc.

_**A/N:**__ So this fic begins around "The Ties That Bind" in the TVD-verse and amidst "Hat Trick" and "Stable Boy" in the OUAT-verse. So that there is no confusion: a) for the purpose of this fic time passes quicker in the real world than in FTL and b) Bonnie is Rapunzel will be referred to by both names throughout this fic and there will be back story for each so if you are worried don't be. Also, since this story will bounce from Mystic Falls to Storybrooke to Fairytale Land and then back again I will be letting you know where you are with a heading in __**bold italics**__, and all flashback content which will mostly be FTL content will be written entirely in" italics". Last but not least this fic is dedicated to Lilou because she is perfection incarnate and I love her dearly. This fic will be long and probably on-going for a while. Also I didn't have time to edit so bear with me. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy. Any feedback, questions, or constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

**Chapter One: A Lovely Name**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

Bonnie Bennett looked on with a sense of detachment as Abby Bennett-Wilson's shoulders slumped in defeat. She should have felt something; she was after all using her mother to do the bidding of vampires who didn't give a damn about either one of them. She should have been touched that Abby was willing to reclaim the magic that she had given up for her sake but she couldn't bring herself to.

In fact from the moment that Bonnie had realized that she would have to find her mother in order to open the mystery coffin that Klaus possessed she had felt nothing but empty and hollow. Like with most of her thoughts and feelings she had hidden it well. Still she knew that it was only a matter of time before her feelings would come spilling out like the night that she had tried to kill Damon, she would breakdown eventually. She had thought that finding Abby would make her feel better but it hadn't.

From the moment she had laid eyes on Abby Bennett-Wilson, Bonnie had felt nothing but underlying anger on her Grams behalf. But she didn't feel anger for herself, no resentment, perhaps a vague since of curiosity as to why the woman had left and even that reason had been bullshit. Abby cared more about her lost friendship with Elena's mother and the adoptive son that had been good enough for her to raise, than Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't hate her for that either, after all it was Bonnie's friendship with Elena that had brought her to Abby's door and she felt no degree of attachment to the woman which was why she had no problem with luring her back to Mystic Falls and using her guilt against her.

Their reunion hadn't been anything like Bonnie had imagined her reunion with her mother would be. The term lackluster seemed to fit well for the scene that it had made. She had been calmer than she should have been. She had cried for her Grams and nothing else. The awkwardness still hadn't ebbed. She had no desire to know the woman in front of her, no need for a connection. Now she was using the woman to her advantage, it was odd as she was used to being the one that was being used, yet she got no pleasure or gratification from it.

Bonnie gave a half-assed speech about a mother willing to do anything to keep her family together, hoping to tug at Abby's heartstrings enough to get the woman to make another attempt at opening the coffin. Instead Abby looked away from her and began ringing her hands together.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. She hoped that the woman wasn't really thinking of giving up. She wanted to open the coffin and hoped that whatever was inside would rid them of Klaus. Besides she wasn't looking forward to hearing anyone's mouth if Abby decided that she was going to back out.

"I know why this isn't working," Abby sighed, "I should've said something before but I thought that with your powers it would still work…"

Bonnie took a deep breath and tried not to show her agitation. It seemed like the woman was always keeping something new from her just so she could reveal it on another day of their acquaintance. "What's the problem?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"The spell," Abby said carefully, "It works better if it's performed by two witches that are from the same line." Abby stopped there and seemed to be measuring Bonnie's reaction.

Bonnie nodded. "I still don't see the problem," Bonnie said. She looked around at the damp dark walls of the cave and wished that she could be anywhere else. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a land far away. A land where her thoughts and feelings weren't disregarded. Where she didn't have to play savior and put everyone's needs before her own. Where the people that she loved, loved her in return in greater or equal measure. Somewhere where Bonnie Bennett could have a happy ending. _Happy endings aren't given they're fought for_, a voice somewhere inside her mind said. She didn't know how long she could keep up the fight when it seemed that she was fighting for everyone else's happy ending as opposed to her own.

"I should've told you this sooner," Abby sighed, regaining Bonnie's attention, "I just never thought you would find me." Bonnie looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue. "Bonnie," Abby began hesitantly, "I…I'm not…There was a reason that I could leave you without looking back. It wasn't exactly easy…but I told myself that once you found out….once you realized that you would leave me and I wouldn't matter to you anyway so…"

Bonnie met Abby's brown gaze evenly. "Whatever it is you're trying to say please just say it," Bonnie said, "I don't mean to harsh but we don't have time for this. Klaus isn't going to back off because I want to have a heart to heart chat with my mother-"

"That's just it," Abby said, cutting her off, "I'm not your real mother."

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land **_

_ Rapunzel sighed as she looked out of the lone window in her tower. The sun was out but she took little joy in seeing it. It only served to remind her that she had never felt its' rays on her skin. She reached her small hand out of the window and closed her eyes. She wondered faintly if it would be twelve more years before she would be able to walk in the sun. _

_ "What is bothering you my sweet child?" An omniscient voice echoed from behind her._

_ Rapunzel looked around her immaculate room. The queen sized canopy bed. The hand carved wardrobe. The toys, the jewels, the dresses. The hundreds of books that lined the tall oak shelf that stood propped against the wall. The room could have been empty for all she cared. Her mother made sure that she had never wanted for anything. Anything aside from companionship. _

_ Her only contact with the world was through the rare visits from her mother and her grandfather. The only one who she saw everyday was the only one that was just as trapped and alone as she was, her father. Finally, Rapunzel looked across the room at the vanity that held the mirror that at the moment housed her father. "Hello father," she said, as his face smiled at her from his glass prison, "I've missed you."_

_ Even though his face was slightly distorted Rapunzel could have sworn that his eyes sparkled just a bit when she gave him a genuine smile of her own. "And I you my dear," he said. "I apologize that your mother has been keeping me occupied as of late. You know how she can get once she has her mind set on something."_

_ Rapunzel nodded minutely her smile turning sad."Yes," she said softly, "I know." She had begged her mother to let her out, one day, one hour, five minutes, but every time she asked the answer was the same. No one outside of her mother, her father, or her grandfather even knew she existed. She was her mother's best kept secret._

_ She wanted out. To be known, to see the world, to have friends, or even experience the great love that she had read about in her books. But she knew better than to run. She knew better than to defy her mother. She knew the consequences. She saw them every day when she saw her father's face in the mirror. _

_ "I haven't been gone so long that I wouldn't know when my own daughter is upset," he said, "Tell me my darling what is bothering you."_

_ Rapunzel shook her head. "The same as always," she said, "The one wish that you can't grant." She watched as his face fell to something akin to heartbreak._

_ "Is there nothing else that I could do to make you happy?" He asked. There was not much he could do while trapped in a mirror but he could speak to her mother or her grandfather. Still he wanted nothing more than to please her. She was his daughter. The one person that he loved more than her mother, if it were not for his own blindness he could be holding his daughter even now. But it was his blindness that caused his daughters conception and so he could not regret it. _

_ "I've been thinking lately and I've come to find that nothing that anyone is _willing_ to give me will ever bring me happiness," Rapunzel said looking away from her father and back outside of the small window, "It isn't that I don't appreciate the things that you are all willing to give or I don't love you it's just that…" In every book she had ever read the heroine wasn't sitting on the sidelines and waiting, she was fighting for what she wanted. And though she didn't want to admit it, because she could not face her mother she was not a hero but a coward. _

_ "You've realized that a happy ending cannot be given," he said, "It must be fought for." He knew that he was giving her his blessing to defy her mother and perhaps even leave, but he was beginning to think that perhaps that was for the best. Besides no matter where she went or how far she traveled whenever she looked in the mirror he would always be there. _

_ Rapunzel stood from where she was settled on the velvet window seat. She walked across the room her long tresses trailing behind, the long wavy tendrils seeming unending. She stopped when she reached the vanity, reaching out and touching her hand to the glass. "I knew that you would understand father," she said smiling more genuinely, "You always do."_

_ Rapunzel stiffened as she heard the familiar sound of her mother's carriage stopping a few feet away. "If you talk to her," her father said gently, "Perhaps your mother will understand as well." _

_ "Perhaps," Rapunzel responded. She stepped away from her vanity and looked toward the window. "And perhaps not," she said, "But I must try."_

_ "And as you are my daughter I must support you," he replied. He could see her resolve strengthen even as he wondered about the strength of his own._

_ All conversation ceased as they heard the sound of her mother's voice ring up through the trees and into the open tower window. "Rapunzel…Rapunzel...let down your hair…"_

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Bonnie frowned at Abby. She was in shock. She hadn't wanted to find her mother. Hadn't even thought about it. She had gotten used to her life. To her Grams being a memory. To her father caring more about his job than he did her. To the only memory of her mother being vague shadows that seemed pleasant enough to cling to. She had been content to live her life and move on. She was content with her friends, friends that she would do anything for even find the mother who had abandon her because she would do anything to keep those friends because she couldn't handle losing anyone else. Now Abby was telling her that, the parents, the family that she had known was never even hers in the first place.

It didn't make sense yet it made perfect sense. She had always believed she had spent her whole life in Mystic Falls and yet she had no real memories of it. She could only fill in the blanks with what others had told her. Grams, Elena, and Caroline. Aside from what they had said she couldn't remember another life. That wasn't entirely true, she had flashes of things and there were dreams that woke her up at night that she couldn't quite remember but she had never thought…

Finally she was able to feel. Confusion was at the forefront. Sorrow at the possibility of not being Sheila Bennett's biological granddaughter the next emotion, but then again that didn't matter, Grams would always be her Grams. Greater than anything was Bonnie's relief. The possibility of not having to carry on the Bennett line, the name and the legacy of servitude and haplessness that came along with it would be gone. She wouldn't be the last in a line whose destiny didn't seem to go beyond serving the very creatures that they had vowed to protect the world from.

More than even that she felt relieved that she may not just be the girl who did more for her friends than she should have because she was afraid of being alone. Afraid because of the mother who had left her and the father who couldn't bother to stay at home long enough to ask her how her day was going before he was off on another business trip. A father whose idea of taking care of her was sending a check each month and allowing her to stay with his relatives, the strangers, each summer, while he vacationed in Boca or Peru, with a nameless, faceless beauty more deserving of his time that Bonnie. No, she could be the girl whose real mother and father were out there somewhere, actually worrying about her and her safety in the way that Jeremy had seemed to before things had fallen apart between them. They could be somewhere loving her and hating the fact that they had ever let her leave their side.

"Bonnie," Abby said sounding concerned. Bonnie's eyes snapped back to the woman's and she finally understood the detachment she had felt. A part of her had known that the woman wasn't who she was looking for. "I'm so sorry," Abby said when Bonnie didn't speak, "I'll explain if you like…."  
Abby looked lost and Bonnie suddenly didn't care that she was in a cave trying to open coffin that may or may not hold something that could kill Klaus. She didn't care that there was chance it would never be opened and that Klaus could continue to reign terror. She wanted answers. Klaus, Damon, and Stefan would just have to wait. "Am I adopted?" Bonnie asked trying to remember something, anything that had happened farther back than her sophomore year when the Salvatore had showed up. She frowned. There was nothing. The farthest back she could remember was the age of twelve. She could remember bits and pieces. The sound of a cane hitting the ground. A gold tooth grin and then Abby and the man who she had thought was her father. Then there were sprinklings of memories some good but mostly bad. "Please," Bonnie said shaking her head to clear it, "Tell me what you know."

"Your father…," Abby paused biting her lip, "I mean my husband. Our marriage…it wasn't working…he couldn't accept what I was. I thought that maybe if we had a child, something that was a part of us both but had my power that he would understand. That he would be able to love it, and me. He agreed…thinking back on it I think that maybe he just wanted a sort of buffer between us…something that we would be able to look forward to in between all of the fights. The thing was I couldn't have a child…I tried so hard but I couldn't conceive." Abby paused and checked to make sure that she still had Bonnie's full attention. When she saw that Bonnie was meeting her eyes head on she looked away again and continued. "After a while we gave up and decided to look into adoption," she sighed, "Six years ago we were approached by a man. I can barely remember him now but he said he had a child, a girl in need of special care. A _magical_ touch he had said…the way that he said it…."

"He knew didn't he?" Bonnie asked, "About your powers? About mine?" Bonnie frowned as a memory came to her unbidden. A hand on her shoulder, a voice in her ear. "_I will find you a good home," a _deep voice promised_, "You will be well taken care of my dear."_

"Yes," Abby said, "He knew about me and about you. I'm not sure how he found us, Rudy and I, but he was adamant about us taking the best care of you, he seemed very reluctantly to let you go."

Bonnie's eyes widened. Something in the way that Abby spoke gave her pause. "Do you think he was…," she trailed unable to say it. As distant as he father had been all these years a part of her still and always would love him. He was flawed but Bonnie knew that in spite of everything he loved her.

"Was he your real father?" Abby asked. Bonnie nodded. Abby shook her head. "He was a lawyer for your family," Abby said, "There was an incident he said or an accident rather. A car wreck. Your father loss his memory, you were in a coma, and your mother she had died giving birth to you years prior. Your father was all that you had left but with no memory of you he wasn't fit to handle your care. When you woke they discovered that your memory was compromised as well. Your father couldn't claim you and they wanted to put you in the system. Your father's lawyer knew of your powers and what could happen to you if you were left in foster care and so he took you in and I guess he became close to you…grew attached to you, when Rudy asked he had said he was rather fond of you. He couldn't care for you himself and so he vowed to find you a new home, a good home."

Bonnie blinked, something seemed off by the explanation but she couldn't put her finger on it. She silently mourned for the death of a mother whom she had apparently never known, and yet even that didn't seem right. "So you took me," Bonnie said, "Then what happened."

"It didn't help our marriage," Abby said, "We loved you…we did. It was each other that we couldn't love enough." Abby met her eyes again. "I can't help but think that things would have been better for you if we hadn't taken you. When I decided that I wanted a normal life…away from all this, your father agreed to take care of you. You loved your Grams even more than you loved us and so I thought that you would be okay. I thought that with Mikael taken care of there would be no danger. Your father promised to keep you and take care of you…I couldn't not after what happened with Mikael and Elena's mom. Seeing you just reminded me of everything I lost and everything I no longer wanted. My husband, my powers, this place. But I see now that I was just running away, leaving my responsibilities. Leaving you to lead a life I had brought you into, to deal with the mess I and my family had created; a family that you weren't born into."

"You were a coward," Bonnie said plainly. But so was she. She kept her mouth shut when she should have spoken. She said yes when she should've said no. She did the thankless job of protecting the people of Mystic Falls with a quiet strength that didn't need acknowledgement, and there was no cowardice in that. No, she was a coward because she hadn't done what she had wanted to do from the moment that Sheila Bennett's ghost had told her she was stronger than all of this, which was pack, leave Mystic falls and prove the woman that she loved more now than she had then because she now knew that the woman had loved her in spite of not being her biological grandmother, right. Sheila had been the only person who had ever truly loved Bonnie unconditionally and completely, and it only seemed right to take her advice and stay out of Original business. But was it too late. "But I know what it's like to be one so I can forgive you for that," Bonnie said softly, "And you're telling me the truth now so I can respect you for that."

"I don't want to just offer you the truth Bonnie," Abby said seriously, "I want to offer you a way out. I owe you that much. I got you into this life and I want to get you out of it."

"How?" Bonnie asked. She knew she was in too deep. She had been for a while now. Besides, she couldn't just walk away. Even if she wanted to her love and her loyalty to her friends wouldn't let her.

"I'll stay here," Abby offered, "I can contact Lucy and she can help me open the coffin. Whatever is inside whether or not it can stop Klaus we will deal with it, your friends will be protected and you can go."

"Go where?" Bonnie asked, "Do you know where I can find my father? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't know that you can trust me," Abby said defeated, "All you have is my word. But the lawyer, you can go to him and find your family. You don't have to stay away from Mystic Falls forever, if you want to come back then I can stay until you get back but at the very least Bonnie you deserve a break from all of this."

Bonnie only gave a moment's thought to what the others would think before she made her decision. It was time she lived for herself. She had left after Grams had died and everyone had managed to survive, if they had found a way to make it through her absence then they should have been able to survive should she leave now. "This lawyer," Bonnie said, "What's his name? Where can I find him?"

Abby smiled a watery smile. She had been fighting with her guilt since Bonnie had showed up at her doorstep. Finally, she would have a chance to make things right. "His name is Mr. Gold," Abby said trying hard to latch onto the memory, "He said he's from a town called Storybrooke, in Maine."

"And you'll stay," Bonnie pressed, "You'll protect everyone here while I'm gone."

Abby gave a definitive nod. "I promise," she said. She reached over the coffin and held out her hand for Bonnie to take.

Bonnie took Abby's hand and shook it firmly. She nodded. "The deal is struck," she said her voice echoing faintly off the cave walls.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land **_

_ Regina watched as her daughter's hair wrapped around the tower that Rapunzel had occupied since birth, transforming into a spiral staircase leading up to the large bay window. She smiled openly, something that she denied herself while she was away from her daughter. It was always a sinister smile here or a vindictive smirk there. _

_ To show emotion was a rare thing for a Regina, something she gifted to only a few and her daughter was one of the few. Rapunzel was the one person that she was still able to love outside of her father after Daniel. As Regina took the stairs made from her daughter's hair she thought back on the last twelve years of her daughter's existence._

_ Seducing the mirror had been a chore but it had been an easy one. It was just after King Leopold's funeral that Regina had discovered that she was with child. As her husband had only touched her a few times during their marriage, her wifely duties mostly consisting of being the perfect replacement mother his precious Snow White a job which Regina had never fully been able to accomplish in either of their eyes, Regina knew exactly who the father of her child had been._

_ Her plan had been to disappear for a year after the funeral (nine months being much too suspicious), to "mourn" her husband's death and to more importantly have the child. She would then give the child away, and find it a suitable home, as it wouldn't fit into her plans. The problem had been that the very moment that she had looked into Rapunzel's green eyes Regina had fallen in love for the second time in her life. _

_ Her daughter had been beautiful, powerful, and perfect. Her traits had only grown more prominent as she grew older. Regina had decided that she would never let the world tarnish such perfection. Her daughter would remain untainted, she would protect her the way that Cora had neglected to do for Regina. _

_ Cora had spit on Regina's wishes and turned a once innocent girl into something evil, empty, and hungry for revenge. She had taught Regina a valuable lesson however, the world was unforgiving, and so she would be. Still even if Regina showed no mercy to the rest of the world she would be merciful to her daughter and make sure that she never knew the pain that Regina felt. _

_ Regina had decided not long after Rapunzel was born that she would protect her from the world by keeping her from it. Rapunzel would never be lied to because she would never be exposed to anyone outside of those who cared enough to tell her the truth. She would never know heartbreak because she would never fall in love. Regina didn't have to worry about Rapunzel becoming restless because Rapunzel could never miss a world that she never knew. It was for the best, for Rapunzel's sake. _

_ So Regina had locked her daughter away, far from a world that had the power to rip her apart. Rapunzel would never know that sometimes there were no happy endings._

_ Regina could still remember when the tower had been built, deep within the Dark Forest, where she knew no one would dare journey, as the bricks had risen above the earth Regina had smiled at the thought of her daughter having a fortress in which to live._

_ Despite her solitude Rapunzel had been a happy child, content with company in the form of Regina, Regina's father Henry, and her own father in the form of a magic mirror. Her daughter wanted for nothing, whatever she asked Regina gave willingly in hope that Rapunzel would always be content at her side. _

_ To this day Rapunzel was still a happy and agreeable child. On the rare occasions that Rapunzel became upset Regina could always soothe her by singing to her as she brushed her long hair, hair that grew as Rapunzel's powers did and held her daughter's magic. _

_ Regina stroked the soft strands fondly as she climbed the final step and then through the open window using the soft cushioned window seat as a stepping stool before her feet booted feet finally hit the carpeted floor. She smiled at her daughter whipping her blood red cloak to the side as she leaned forward her hands on her knees, so that she was eye level with her. "Hello, my darling," she said fondly, "Come…embrace your mother."_

_ Rapunzel did as she was told but she seemed hesitant which gave Regina pause. Still she wrapped her arms around her daughter placing as kiss atop her head. "Hello, mother." Rapunzel said lovingly and Regina almost thought that it was safe not to worry._

_ Rapunzel was still stiff as Regina let her go. "You look lovely today my dear," Regina said stroking her daughter's cheek, "I knew that purple dress would suit you the moment I laid eyes on it. It's very becoming."_

_ "Thank you," Rapunzel said smiling slightly. As she looked at her mother's glamorous and intimidating form she almost lost her nerve. She glanced over her shoulder and as she met her father's eyes in the mirror she found her resolve once again strengthening. "You look beautiful as always," she said._

_ "Thank you dear," Regina said her tone dismissive though Rapunzel knew she loved the flattery. She held out the basket in her hand. "Shall we have lunch?" Regina asked. She flipped the cloth covering the basket's contents over so that Rapunzel could see what was inside. "I've brought your favorites," she continued, "I even managed to find another one of those ridiculous books that you so love. I have other things as well. A few surprises from your grandfather."_

_ "That's nice," Rapunzel said softly. _

_ Regina frowned. That was not the enthusiastic response that she normally received. "I didn't mean to insult your books darling," Regina said hoping that was the problem, "I know how much you love them." Rapunzel gave her a weak smile and Regina knew that something else was upsetting her. "I have gifts for you Rapunzel, my love," she noticed Rapunzel wince at the particular term of endearment but Regina pressed on, "Don't you wish to open them?" _

_ At this Rapunzel's head snapped up, her brown skin flushed angrily, and there was no mistaking the defiance in her eyes. She was tired of her mother ignoring what she wanted in favor of buying her obedience with empty gifts that in the end meant nothing. _

_ "What is it mother?" Rapunzel asked her tone taking on a bitter note, "More toys that I have to play with alone or more books about places that I will never see?" _

_ Regina's eyes went from loving to lethal within in seconds. Admittedly this was not the first time the Rapunzel spoke of seeing the outside world but the tone that she was using was angry and borderline disrespectful. Begging Regina could tolerate but this she just would not have. "Excuse me?" Regina asked the underlying threat clear in her voice._

_ "I'm tired mother," Rapunzel sighed on the verge of tears and sounding much older than her years, "I'm tired of looking out of the window at a world I'll never see. Tired of dreaming about friends I'll never have or wondering what it would be like to fall in love when I've never even seen another person outside of you and grandfather up close, let alone a boy my age. I don't want to leave you; I just want to live with you outside these walls, outside this prison." _

_ Regina looked so stricken that Rapunzel had to turn away from her. She had hoped her mother would understand.. She didn't want to hurt her mother but she didn't want to hide what she was feeling. But her mother clearly saw her feelings as betrayal which was what Rapunzel was afraid of._

_ "This is not a prison this is your home," Regina said placing her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, "I grew up in place that could be called a prison. My choices were taken away from me and my feelings were ignored. My mother was cruel, she didn't understand me. But I understand you Rapunzel, I know what's best for you."_

_ Rapunzel shook her head and turned to face her mother. "All you are doing is making it harder for me to understand why you don't understand," she said. Henry had told Rapunzel of her grandmother but she had never laid eyes on the infamous Cora. Seeing the haunting look in her mother's eyes she had never been more grateful for not having been exposed to the woman. Still it was chilling how close Regina's description of Cora was to how Rapunzel would describe Regina were she asked._

_ "Rapunzel sweetheart…," Regina trailed when her eyes met those of the man trapped inside of the magic mirror. His face was set in stone and she knew that he not only supported Rapunzel in this but had likely put the idea into her head to begin with. "You," Regina hissed at the mirror, "Is this your revenge? To turn my own daughter against me? To have her leave me?"_

_ "No matter the state I may now be in she is my daughter as well Regina," he answered. He aided her and followed her in most things but this he could and would not. His daughter was and always would be the only thing that he loved more than Regina. _

_ Regina opened her mouth to emasculate him and refute his claims but Rapunzel grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No one is or could ever turn me against you," she said, "I love you mother." Regina's eyes softened as she looked down at her. "I don't wish to leave you; I just want to leave this tower once in a while, even for something as simple as taking a walk at your side. Even if you want to keep me locked away then let it be with you in the palace. Somewhere I can see you and grandfather every day. I just don't want to be stuck in this tower for the rest of my life. Surely you must understand that." _

_ But Regina could not understand how Rapunzel couldn't understand her need to protect her from the world. But then again she could. Rapunzel had yet to experience the world so of course she would feel as if there was something to be missed but her daughter would thank her one day. _

_ "How can you have me understand when you're telling me that you wish to go out into a world that will break you rather than stay in the safest place that there is with the ones who love you the most," Regina said._

_ "But the people who love her aren't here Regina," Rapunzel heard her father chime in, "You and your father reside in your castle and even I as trapped as I am must appear and disappear at your whim. Rapunzel is alone more often than not. This is no home for a child. You've locked her away from the world for her protection but you've not only locked her away from those who wish to do her harm but those that love her as well. Move her to the palace. She will be with us every day. The loneliness will fade and she will be satisfied." _

_ Regina shook her head. She couldn't let her out. Living in the palace may satisfy her but for how long? How long before she wanted to journey out onto the palace grounds, and then the land surrounding it, and then the rest of the kingdom? The more people she would meet the more she would want to. The more she experienced the more she would wish to. It would go on like this until one day Rapunzel would find that she liked her freedom more than she liked home. She would fall in love or perhaps go on a grand adventure and that would lead to betrayal and heartbreak or worse death. Either way Rapunzel would be lost to Regina and Regina could not lose another person that she loved. _

_ No, she couldn't give into Rapunzel's wishes, not now or ever. She would simply have to show Rapunzel what true loneliness felt like. Only then would her daughter learn to appreciate what she had._

_ "You know nothing of being alone," Regina said her voice sounding strangely hollow to Rapunzel's ears, "But you will learn."  
Before Rapunzel could process her mother's words, Regina waved her hand and Rapunzel's mirror shattered. "Father," Rapunzel cried._

_ "Don't worry," Regina said sadly, "He lives. You however will be unable to see him. Until you learn the value of what you have, of family; your father, your grandfather, and I will be strangers to you." If Rapunzel could get a hold of a mirror she would have her father back, but there was no link to the outside world outside of Regina so it would never be possible._

_ Rapunzel fell to the floor where the pieces of glass lay strewn. "Father," she whispered tears burning her eyes, "What have I done?" She frantically began to piece the mirror back together. Her tears fell bouncing off the glass as she ignored the cuts that appeared on her fingers as her small hands handled the glass. She turned to Regna as her mother moved to leave. "Please mother," she begged weakly, "I'll behave. I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't leave me. Don't take father away. I'll be good. Just bring him back."_

_ "I'm sorry," Regina said stiffly though she allowed a single tear to fall, "But this is the only way that you will understand. You have no need of anything that I cannot give you. The world outside these walls has only loss and misery to offer. I can give what the world cannot but what I can give I can take away. You will have nothing if you do not have me."_

_ "I understand now," Rapunzel pressed, "I do." She would say anything, do anything, she just couldn't handle the loneliness. _

_ "Goodbye Rapunzel," Regina said her voice cracking only slightly at the end. Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke, not bothering to leave the way that she came._

_ Rapunzel stared at the place where her mother had been, heavy sobs leaving her throat. When finally she could cry no longer she knelt down and picked up the glass that littered her floor her. As she looked at the blood, the glass, and the tears she wondered if the chance to live out in the world had been worth it. _

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Bonnie stood in front of Sheila Bennett's grave a bouquet of roses in her hands. She placed them in the ivory vase in front of the grave stone. She smiled as she ran her hand over Sheila's name though there were tears in her eyes. Sheila had not been her grandmother biologically but she would always, even in death, be her Grams. Even without her blood running through Bonnie's veins the woman had for years been her only caregiver, guidance, and the only person who had ever loved Bonnie unconditionally. Even knowing what she knew, that Bonnie wasn't her real granddaughter, she had died helping her help the very creatures that she hated and Bonnie wasn't sure that she could ever forgive herself for that. "Thank you," Bonnie whispered, "For loving me."

Bonnie kissed her fingers and then touched them to the gravestone. "I'll always love you," she said, "No matter what family I find out there."

Bonnie stood, wiping her tears and turned away from the grave. She walked out of the graveyard her mind on the letters that she had left for Caroline and Elena. They would understand she hoped and even if they didn't, she wouldn't change her mind.

After Sheila Bennett had died Bonnie had struggled to find herself and come to terms with her powers. But no matter how many lives she saved or how much she had tried to tell herself that she was a Bennett witch, responsible for keeping the balance, there had never been a moment where she didn't feel lost and she couldn't help but think that there was clarity to be found out there.

She wasn't naïve. She didn't expect all her answers would become suddenly clear if she found her biological parents. She had no thoughts of fairytale reunion. No. But she knew that if nothing else she would find escape. She would find freedom from the prison that she had built for herself in Mystic Falls. A trap that she created from one-sided relationships, and a willingness to risk everything including her life and sanity in order to those who seemed to expect her to do nothing less.

Bonnie realized now that she would never find herself if she could never go out on her own. So as she left the graveyard she walked to her car and promised that there would be no regrets if she left. The others would survive. She had made sure that they were protected. If they were the friends that Bonnie hoped that they were then they would understand.

Bonnie climbed into her car and closed the door. Starting the engine, Bonnie glanced at the bags in her back seat and then the map that lay in her passenger's seat. Taking a deep breath Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Storybrooke, Maine.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Rapunzel began to rather stiffly clean up the remnants of the glass of the mirror that had once housed her father, but she stopped as the sound of an odd laughter came from behind her. Whipping her head around Rapunzel frowned immediately straightening at the sight of the man before her, if a man was what one would call him. His hair was messy, skin oddly textured with a greenish tint, and the eyes of not just a mad man but a dangerous one as well. Oddly enough as this was first person Rapunzel had seen outside of her family she was equally as intrigued as she was scared._

_ "Oh dearie," the man said almost fondly, "Such a pretty little face to be looking so down." He gave her a yellow toothed smiled. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

_ The girl's eyes narrowed in a way that reminded Rumplestiltskin of her mother. It had taken an extreme effort on his part to learn that the queen had a daughter, and even still he had yet to discover the little one's name. "And who might you be?" The child asked in such a way that made his smile go wider._

_ "A friend," he said simply, "One who is willing to help you out of your current predicament. There will be a small price of course Miss… Oh I don't believe that you've told me your name, my dear."_

_ "No," Rapunzel said her mother pinching into a thin line, "I haven't. Nor have you told me yours." She winced when his shrill laughter once again filled her ears._

_ "No," he said clearly amused, "I have not." This child was smarter than he thought, but considering who her mother was this should not have surprised him. But she had a weakness, everyone did, and everyone could be bought for the right price. "And if I could not only get you out of this tower but also into a life that you could live and love without being under the watchful eye of loving mother, the queen…would you tell me your name then.?" _

_ "You know my mother is the queen and yet you have nerve to show up here…." Rapunzel paused as she realized she didn't know how he had shown up in the first place as the window was the only entrance and exit, but she recovered quickly, "By whatever means in which you came here and offer to free me from her when I have given you know inclination that I wish to be freed, on the risk that were I to tell my mother of this little visit, my knowing your name notwithstanding as you have enough telling features," here came his laugh again, but Rapunzel continued undeterred, "That a description of you would likely lead to the immediate discovery on my mother's part of your identity and it turn lead to your immediate disposal. If you know of the queen then you must know of her power-"_

_ Here was the right time to stop the child's rambling and false bravado. "Of course I do, dearie," he said, "I am the one that gave it to her." Now he had the girl's attention. "By the same means in which I entered your lovely home , in fact."_

_ "Which would be?" Rapunzel asked an eyebrow raised in question. _

_ "Why, magic, of course," Rumplestiltskin said as if she should have very well known the answer. The girl looked unimpressed. _

_ "I have magic of my own," Rapunzel said her hand moving subconsciously to run her fingers through her hair. She only stopped the gesture when her hair caught on one of the open wounds the glass from her mirror had caused. _

_ "I have no doubt of that," Rumplestiltskin agreed , "You come from great power so it would only make sense that you possess great power. The question is….do…you….know….how to use it?" _

_ His manner of speaking was beginning to give Rapunzel a headache. Still she couldn't help but consider what he was actually offering her. He was giving her a way out. Freedom from her tower and freedom from her mother, if he could actually do what he had said, which with Rapunzel's luck was unlikely. Then there was the question of whether she wanted freedom from her mother. She loved her mother, even after her mother had done the unforgivable and walked away from her. But the thought of living her life outside the walls of the tower was to seductive to pass up, and the thought of the loneliness her mother left her to was too much to bear._

_ But there was one thing that caused Rapunzel to hesitate. "In this new life that you could bring me," Rapunzel hedged, "My mother wouldn't come after me?"_

_ "She wouldn't even remember that you exist, my dear," he promised._

_ Rapunzel frowned. Her mother not knowing she existed would mean never seeing her again. She didn't want that, even if she could be free as a result. But then the remembered that he mother had told her that she was now a stranger to her. How long would her mother willing leave her alone? Would she see her mother again either way? "And my father," Rapunzel pressed, "What of him? Would he remember me? Could I see him?"_

_ "He will remember you my dear," Rumplestiltskin nodded, "And if you wish to see him it would only take but one look into a mirror for you to do so."_

_ "What is it that you want from me in exchange?" Rapunzel asked._

_ "All magic comes with a price dearie," he sighed, "Truly it's nothing personal. You tell me your name and then we can discuss the particulars of our deal."_

_ Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel met his unnerving gaze. "Rapunzel," she said, "My name is Rapunzel."_

_ Rumplestiltskin made a contented sound and smirked strumming his fingers against each other. "Rapunzel," he said as if her were tasting the name on his tongue, "I understand now why you were guarding it so well. It is a rather lovely name."_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie had been on the road for fourteen hours and twenty four minutes. After the first six hours she had stopped in Pennsylvania and stayed at a cheap motel eating pizza and dodging phone calls from first Elena, then Caroline, and then Stefan of all people. After having breakfast at a local diner she had stopped off and stocked up on junk food and any beverage that had caffeine, and then completed the remaining eight hour drive while listening to her old Spice Girl CD, eating and ungodly amount of Cheetos Puffs, and stopping only twice to get gas and use the bathroom. When finally she got the sign that said, "Welcome to Storybrooke," she felt just as accomplished as she did apprehensive.

She decided before tackling big stuff like finding her father, she would find a place to stay. Though, that proved harder than she thought as she was also focusing on not turning the car around and going back the familiar life that she led back in Mystic Falls. But she couldn't go back, going back would basically be saying that she accepted how she was being treated, that she would continue to live the legacy of the family that was not her own.

Instead of turning around Bonnie drove through town at a much slower pace than was probably legal, which was probably why everyone that she drove pass that happen to be standing out on the sidewalk as she drove pass seemed to be staring at her. Bonnie did her best to ignore it as she kept driving, only pausing a moment to wave at the little brown haired boy that stood on the sidewalk next to a tall woman with blonde hair in front of what looked like the Sheriff's Department. The only reason that she had waved back apart from the fact that the boy's face was the only welcoming one that Bonnie saw, was the fact that he looked almost oddly excited to see her. It was weird as were the stares that Bonnie was receiving but living in Mystic Falls where weird was the norm had made Bonnie immune to such things.

As she passed a dinner her stomach growled and Bonnie found that he body was none too pleased with her diet sense leaving Mystic Falls even if only a day had gone by. Sighing Bonnie pulled her car over and parked. She ran her hands down her red sweater and adjusted her black leather jacket, before she made her exit. She tried to ignore the stares as she made her way to the diner and walked inside, though she did not fail to notice that the blonde and the little boy were close on her heels.

Bonnie sat down at an empty table and picked up a menu, she stared at it but she didn't really see it. She could feel the weight of the eyes that were on her. "What the hell am I doing here?" Bonnie muttered to herself. She was about to stand when a voice stopped her.

"Don't mind them," the small voice said, "We just don't see a lot of strangers around here."

Bonnie looked at the brown haired boy in surprise as he sat down across from her not seeming to feel as if he needed an invitation. Bonnie looked around at the people that were now trying to pretend that they weren't staring. "I can see that," she said as her eyes came to rest on the little boy again.

"My name is Henry," the boy said smiling, "What's yours?"

Bonnie returned the smile. She liked kids, for the most part. She knew they could be a handful as she and Matt had dealt with a few unpleasant ones when they were lifeguards that one summer but this one seemed okay enough, at least so far. "Bonnie," she said.

"So," Henry said, "What brings you to Storybrooke?" Just like August he had never seen the girl before, but unlike the writer she didn't seem to be hiding anything. The weird thing was, she kind of reminded Henry of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on it; however, the fact that she did made him almost one hundred percent sure that she was a character from his book as well as the rest of the town. The only thing to find out now was who she was, and the only way to do that was to ask questions. "Do you know someone in town?"

Bonnie grinned, shaking her head. "You're sure do ask a lot of questions, kid," she said.

Bonnie was surprised when the boy laughed. "That's what Emma always says," Henry said, just as the blonde approached the table.

"Emma?" Bonnie asked.

"Sheriff Emma Swan," the blonde said, stopping in front of the table and taking a seat next to Henry, "And you are?"

Bonnie frowned at the abrasiveness of the woman's tone. She wondered if everyone in the town thought it normal behavior to intrude on someone trying to have meal without invitation. "Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie answered more because she didn't want to piss off the sheriff on her first day in town than anything else.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie," Emma said smiling, though her expression was guarded, "So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

Bonnie raised a brow at Emma and then Henry. Both of them simply looked at her curiously. She knew that neither of them would leave until she answered their question though she doubted that either would be so forthcoming with information were she to ask them who they were and why they felt the need to interrogate her on sight. She decided to give them some variation of the truth. "I'm in town to see a friend of the family," she said, going back to studying her menu.

"Really?" Emma asked, raising a brow, "Who?"

Bonnie had to physically fight the urge to roll her eyes. Did the woman really need this much information from her? Why the hell did she care? Wasn't there some petty crime taking place that she could stop? "I doubt you'd know him," she said, with a tight smile.

"Well," Emma said, "I am the sheriff. Besides it's a pretty small town."

Henry nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said, "Everyone knows everyone in Storybrooke."

Mystic Falls was small too but this wasn't how they greeted stranger. Though, given their track record as far as strangers went they probably should. However, Bonnie was starting to wonder if there was some _Stepford Wives_ type cult stuff going on. "He goes by Mr. Gold," Bonnie answered them finally.

Bonnie frowned when both of their eyes widened. "You know Mr. Gold," Henry asked, his surprised expression almost comical.

Bonnie nodded, although that wasn't necessarily the truth.

"And he's a _friend _of your family's?" Emma asked, her brow raised and her tone not hiding her skepticism.

Again Bonnie nodded. She recalled Abby's words. "He's actually rather fond of me," she said, hoping that would make them believe her enough to stop asking her questions. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth however, as they looked even more shocked. Bonnie sighed once more. _Well_, she thought, _at least they know him so they'll likely be able to help me find him_. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him do you?" Bonnie asked.

Emma shook off the shock that girl's words caused and nodded. "Sure," she said, "And I'd be happy to take you to him after lunch. You don't mind he Henry and I join you, do you? We've recently found a missing person and I haven't eaten much all day."

"Of course not," Bonnie said, pasting on a plastic smile, "I'd be happy if you'd joined me. I don't mind one bit."

"Good," Emma said, "While we eat you can tell all about your life in….Where was it that you're from again?"

Bonnie didn't recall telling her where she was from but she decided to play the Sheriff Swan's came. She just hoped that when the Spanish Inquisition, or rather, lunch was over that the blonde would make good on her word and tell her where she could find Mr. Gold. But more than that she hoped that once she found Mr. Gold that it would actually be worth her while.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Rapunzel regarded the Dark One, her eyes full of doubt. He waited as she considered his proposition, his fingers drumming against each other as he rocked back and forth on his heels. _

_ "You mean to tell me," Rapunzel said slowly, "That you would get me out of this tower and into a better life, without the threat of my mother's wrath if I give you my hair?"_

_ "Not all of it of course," Rumplestiltskin said amiably, "You much to beautiful to be made to go bald." The statement ended on one of his strange laughs and Rapunzel cringed. "You needn't worry about risking your powers. You are young yet, they will grow back and in greater magnitude and your petty little curls will grow with them." _

_ Rapunzel shook her head. "What I mean is," she said, "Your price seems to be a bit…small given what I would be asking of you." He merely shrugged. "Why do you want my hair anyway?" She asked with a childlike sense of curiosity, "What you do with it?"_

_ "Nothing that you should concern yourself with my dear," he said, dismissively. He leaned forward, invading the girl's personal space in a way that made the child uncomfortable. "Now," he said his voice low, "Do we have a deal?"_

_ Rapunzel looked around what had been her home and her prison one last time. She would be leaving with only one regret. "If one day I wanted my mother to remember me?" She asked._

_ Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Let us save that deal for another day, shall we?" He asked. Sighing, the girl nodded. He out his hand for her to take._

_ Rapunzel's hand shook as she reached out and took his. "We have a deal," she said her voice more steady than her actions._

_ Rumplestiltskin smiled as he shook the little girl's hand. "The deal is struck," he said. He snapped his fingers and Rapunzel heard but one loud snip and then her long hair was gone leaving only enough to fall just past her shoulders. She had only a moment to think about what she had done before they were surrounded by dark cloud of purple smoke._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Gold sat in the basement of his shop. He was at work behind his wheel. However, he was not spinning straw into gold. He smiled as the long black locks spun around the wheel and came out on the other side as sparkling purple strands that fell the basket at the other end. No, he was not spinning straw into gold, he was spinning his Rapunzel's lovely hair into magic.

Still to this day the girl was able to assist him. It was she who was the only one who was able to carry magic into this world because of the dual magical heritage that both of her parents had provided, one a genie and the other a witch. It was the hair of hers that he still possessed that allowed him to pull of the tricks that he was still able to and that allowed Regina to get away with exactly what he wanted her to feel she could get away with.

He smiled fondly as he thought of Rapunzel. Stranger than his love for Belle, was his fondness for Regina's daughter. He had never been able to corrupt the girl no matter how hard he had tried and even when he found himself imprisoned just before the curse it was she that had risked herself in trying to set him free, seeing what little good in him that could be seen until the bitter end, much in the same way Belle had.

But her attempt to rescue him had only gotten her into a similar state to that of Prince Charming, in a hospital bed in a coma. For twenty two years she had laid there unchanging with only him as company as he read from her favorite books at her bed side, though it had seemed like no time at all had passed, as until recently time stood still in Storybrooke.

When she had finally woke, with no memory of much of anything. He had become her guardian for a short time. He had thought more than once of giving her to her father, but he didn't remember that he had a daughter thanks to the curse. Regina had not remembered her daughter before the curse and stayed in the dark still, and Gold knew better than to keep Bonnie in town with when he discovered some of her magical ability was still intact. Regina was already watching them closely from the moment that Gold had brought the girl home, and had she discovered the girl's powers without knowing who she was, Gold was sure that she would be labeled a threat and Regina being Regina, the girl's death would swiftly follow.

So, even in knowing risk that he took in doing so, Gold found the girl a family. A family that possessed what passed for magic in this new world of theirs, so that she would not stand out. He fed her soon to be new parents a tragic story of a father with amnesia and a mother that had died during child birth. Her name was changed from Bonnie Glass to Bonnie Bennett, and he let her go.

But he was getting to the last of her hair, and with Miss Swan present the curse would soon be broken. He could not have his Rapunzel somewhere else when the curse broke. She would need to be in Storybrooke in order for her to remember. He would need and ally for what was to come and with Belle gone, and no way to find his Baelfire in sight, Rapunzel was all that he had left.

Gold heard the tingling of a bell coming from up above, a signal that someone had entered his shop. Sighing, he stood from his wheel, grabbed his cane, and journeyed upstairs, his leg making his pace much slower than it should have been. Mr. Gold came from behind the curtain that separated the back of the store from the front and his eyes landed on Sheriff Swan, not taking note to her two companions. He wondered what she wanted as she had found the missing Mrs. Nolan and therefore had no need to bother him. "Sheriff Swan," he greeted, "What can I do to assist you?"

As usual the sheriff looked at him with suspicion. "Henry and I were over at Granny's and we happened to run into a friend of yours," she said.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Friend?" He asked. Surely this was some sort of trick. He had no friends to speak of, unless the sheriff was being sarcastic.

Gold's eyes left the sheriff and wandered toward the two at her side. He nodded at Henry, before his eyes moved to the female. Dark hair, brown skin, and those eyes, green eyes, eyes that he would know anywhere. She was older, yes. More beautiful, perhaps. But it was she. It would seem that he wouldn't have to hunt her down after all. "Ra-" He stopped himself from saying her real name, clearing his throat loudly. "Bonnie ," he said after collecting himself, "What a lovely surprise."

"You remember me then?" Bonnie asked, sounding as relieved as she felt.

"Of course, dearie," he said, he took a step forward, ignoring the flabbergasted look on the sheriff's face, "And what about you? Do you remember me?"

And suddenly she did. The voice she had heard in her mind as Abby had told her the truth in Mystic Falls finally having a face to go with it. She remembered him being the first face she saw when she had woken up in a hospital bed. She remembered the few weeks she had spent in his care. She remembered him reading to her, his voice soft and surprisingly warm. She remembered wanting to stay with him instead of leave with Abby and Rudy. "You used to read to me," she said, aloud, "You always said I had a lovely name."

Gold watched as she took a step forward and then hesitated. He wasn't surprised when the girl suddenly launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nearly laughed at the looks that the sheriff and he son had on their faces. "Yes," Gold said, allowing the hug but not returning it, "A lovely name indeed." The girl had always been far too sentimental for her own good. Though, just as it had many times before, he was sure that it would work out to his advantage.

_**End Notes: Okay that was it. What'd you think? Oh and if you are wondering about the Bonnie/Gold and Rumple/Rapunzel thing, it's nothing romantic which I hope it didn't come across that way. Basically Rapunzel/Bonnie has a sort of hero worship think going on with Rumple/Gold since he saved her from her tower which you'll kind of see the beginnings of next chapter. And as far as Rumple/Gold goes basically in the midst of taking advantage of her trust in him and her power he kind of takes a liking to her but that's about it. Um also next chapter Bonnie talks to Gold about finding her father, Bonnie settles into Granny's Bed and Breakfast and meets Ruby/Red, Regina is not happy about there being yet another stranger in Storybrooke, Gold approaches Emma about getting Bonnie's father out of the psych ward, and in the midst of planning the celebratory party for Mary Margaret's release from prison Henry looks in his book to find which character Bonnie could possibly be and finds an interesting story regarding Rumple, Rapunzel, The Huntsman, Snow White, and Captain Hook. **_


	2. Chapter Two:The Lost Princess of Agrabah

**Title:** Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time/ The Vampire Dairies

**Genre:** AU/Crossover

**Pairings:** Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Sheriff Graham Humbert (The Huntsman), Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Killian Jones(Captain Hook), Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)/Belle, Regina (Evil Queen)/ Klaus, Mary Margaret (Snow White)/ David Nolan (Prince "Charming" James), Tyler/Ruby (Red), Emma/Alaric, Emma/Sheriff Graham Humbert(The Huntsman), August (Pinocchio)/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Mulan, Elijah/Elena, Elijah/Mulan, Matt/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rebekah/Jefferson(The Mad Hatter), Henry/Gretel, Lucy/Lancelot. Abby/Sidney Glass(Mirror), mentions of Sidney (Mirror)/Regina (Evil Queen), etc.

**Summary:** When Bonnie discovers her real parents are in Storybrooke, Maine; she finds that in another world and another life her name was Rapunzel and she is the daughter of the Evil Queen Regina Mills.

**Warnings:** Violence, Language, Mild-Moderate Sexual Content, Character Death, etc.

_**A/N: So I am very pleased with the response to this fic as I wasn't sure how a crossover would be received. This is so much fun to write. So this is on the lengthy side but I doubt you guys will mine. Also since this is AU hopefully my characterization isn't too off for anyone. Also I love hearing from you guys so keep the feedback coming and thanks also for the follows and favs. I didn't have time to do much editing but hopefully it isn't too bad. As always thanks for reading. Love you guys! Enjoy! ^_^**_

**Chapter Two: The Lost Princess of Agrabah**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Snow White read over the missive once more as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. She turned to her husband with a frown on marring her soft features. Prince James frowned as well, though his frown had more to do with seeing his wife upset than with what was written on the piece of paper in Snow's hand._

_ "The queen has struck down another kingdom," Snow said mournfully, "This one so far away that I have only heard than name spoken once by a man whom I had thought my father's friend, Agrabah." _

_ James frowned this time in concern for the lives that had potentially been lost. "Were there any survivors?' He asked._

_ Snow shook her head. "None save for one," she answered, sadly, "A girl, a princess, and only twelve years old. She lost her mother, her father, and her kingdom to Regina." Snow closed her eyes attempting to shake off the memories, but try as she might, she could not help but compare the girl to herself._

_ James noted Snow's sudden silence and he knew exactly where her mind had gone. "There must be something that we can do," he said gaining her attention. _

_ "There is," Snow said, "This letter was written by one of the queen's guards. He is a trusted friend. He has asked us to give the child refuge and has offered to bring her here himself."_

_ "I suppose you have already written your acceptance to his proposal?" James asked with a grin and a raised brow._

_ Snow smiled sheepishly. "I know that I should have discussed this with you," she said, "But I just couldn't imagine that poor girl all alone without a home and a family." _

_ James smiled as he stepped forward and took his wife's hands. "Well," he said, "As you seem to be rather certain that we are having a girl...then I suppose that this little on can be practice."_

**:::**

Bonnie sat across from Gold in the back of his shop mindlessly stirring the cup of tea that he had placed in front of her. The man had dismissed the sheriff with surprising ease even though it was clear that the woman had more questions, it was just as clear that Gold would not be giving her any answers.

"As touching as our reunion was Miss Glass," Gold said, with just the barest edge of sarcasm, "I am assuming that there is a purpose for this visit. It has after all been six years since we have seen each other."

Bonnie raised a brow at him. "What did you just call me?" She asked, instead of addressing his inquiry about her popping up seemingly out of the blue.

"Miss Glass," Gold repeated without any protest.

Bonnie remembered giving him her adoptive name, if he was addressing her by another name then that must mean… "Why would you call me that?" She asked.

"Because that is your name, dearie," Gold said with just a touch of accent that she couldn't place, "At least the one that you were given. Bonnie Glass." He sat across from her, his eyes fixed on hers, both hands atop his cane.

"That's why I'm here," Bonnie said, nervously biting her bottom lip, "I just found out about the adoption…well yesterday. Abby told me that my mother died during child birth, but there was a chance that my father was here. She didn't know my real father's name but she did-"

"Remember mine?" Gold asked, cutting Bonnie off. She nodded. It was a rather unfortunate thing that girl had chosen to return just after her father had chosen to give the sheriff a false confession in order to save Mayor Mills' pretty little neck. "Your father," Gold said carefully, "While he still resides in Storybrooke; he unfortunately still does not retain any memories of you, my dear."

Bonnie swallowed, with her luck she had expected as much. Still, she wanted to meet him, to know him. "It doesn't matter," she said, "He's still a part of me, still my father. I'd like to meet him."

Gold nodded, he had figured as much, foolish sentimental child that she was. "Very well," he sighed, "But there is another matter that we must discus." She met his gaze and he knew that he had her attention. "There was rather recently a person that had gone missing," Gold said, "It looked as if one of our school teachers, a Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard, was involved. She had been having an affair of sorts with the woman's husband, though given her character I have my doubts that it was nearly as sordid as everyone here has imagined it to be. However, Miss Blanchard insisted that she was innocent. The sheriff being a close friend of hers looked into the matter in great detail. When Mrs. Nolan was found all evidence pointed to our very own mayor, seemingly proving Miss Blanchard's story that she had indeed been framed. However, confidently enough for Mayor Mills, just as walls seemed to be closing in on her, someone stepped forward and confessed to the crime. Reporter, Mr. Sidney Glass, your father."

Bonnie stopped stirring her tea, her whole world seeming to crumble. Why couldn't something go right for her, just once? She had come all the way here and she wouldn't even be able to see her father. Now what? "You said," Bonnie said slowly, clearing her throat and then beginning again, "You said…that all signs pointed to the mayor. Does that mean that the confession was false?"

Gold nodded. "Your father while extremely misguided," he said, "And rather easily manipulated, is for all intents and purposes a good man."

"Then why would he confess to something like that?" Bonnie asked.

Gold frowned. "The mayor has had him under her thumb for years," he answered, honestly, "He fancies himself in love with woman. Though, I haven't the faintest idea why,"

Bonnie slumped down in her chair, her tea forgotten. "So that's it then?" She asked, "I came all this way for nothing?"

Gold grinned as he stood. "Not to worry, dearie," he said, "I wouldn't have brought it up if I couldn't get him out. I'll just have to work a little magic." The last he said with a wink, and Bonnie smiled.

"I know this might sound like I'm being overly suspicious," she said, as she eyed him, "But why are you helping me? I hardly know you. I know you knew me as a child but I haven't seen you in six years. I barely even remember who you are. Not only did you go out of your way to find me a family, that I wouldn't have to hide powers from, but you kept them a secret and took care of me until you could. Then I show up and you're willing to help me again? And don't tell it's because you're such a nice guy...I saw the look on both the sheriff and Henry's faces. They seemed surprised that you were even being civil to me…let alone nice."

"You're right I am not a very nice man," Gold said, "And I wouldn't dream of telling you otherwise. However, while I am hardly nice to the rest of the world, you are one of the very few people whom I consider to be an exception."

Bonnie frowned. It just didn't make any sense. She had never been anyone's exception. Elena was everyone's exception. Hell, even Caroline was Tyler's exception when it came to him being an asshole. While Bonnie had had Jeremy for a time, she hadn't exactly been an exception, Jeremy was a good person and while he had been concerned about her well being, he had been the same way with everyone that he had cared about.

"I take it that you are used to someone caring for you, Miss Glass," Gold said reading her expression. It was clear from the way she carried herself that it was true what they said; when one left Storybrooke bad things happened. He had not had a choice but to let her go, but he wondered as he noted how very guarded she was and the fact that she no longer had that easy little smile that used to perplex him when it was sent in his direction, if he had made right choice.

"No," Bonnie said, surprised about how easy it was to be honest with him, "I'm not used to it."

"Well where I am concerned I encourage you to grow accustomed to it." Gold was surprised when the girl looked to be on the verge of tears. When she had been a girl in Fairytale Land there had been no shortage of people willing to dote on her and cater to her every whim. He wondered what this world had done to her. Gold cleared his throat and she seemed to rather quickly collect herself. "Now that we've sorted that out," Gold said, "How long are you planning to stay?"

Bonnie shrugged. "If things go well with my father indefinitely," she said, "I…don't have anything left to go back home to in Mystic Falls." She would miss her friends but the more she thought about it the more she found that leaving was for the best. If she went back then she would be trapped in the endless cycle of sacrifice and inadequacy all over again.

"Have you given any thought to what you plan on doing while you're here?" Gold asked, regaining her attention.

She knew she would need a place to stay. She would also have to finish school, and as this wasn't like when she was in Mystic Falls with Rudy sending her a check to pay bills every month, she would also have to get a job. She told Gold as much. "I don't know what I can do career wise," she said, "I thought about asking about the waitress position while I was having lunch with Emma at Granny's but then she took the sign down saying that her granddaughter had come back. I don't know what else there is."

"What are you good at?" Gold asked.

She used to sing when she was younger but she doubted that would do her much good now. There was really only one other thing that she could think of. "Saving people," she said. When Gold raised a brow she explained. "The town I was in," she said, carefully, not sure of how much she should tell him, "It attracted a lot of danger. I was the one that protected it." She didn't go into detail, as just because Mr. Gold knew about witches, it didn't mean he knew about vampires as well.

Gold seemed to be giving it some thought. "I hear," he said after a moment, "That the sheriff is in the market for a new deputy." He could easily see her fitting into the role. Her morals had always kept him from corrupting her after all, and it even if she couldn't be corrupted she would still be his man on the inside.

Bonnie blinked at him, doubting him for the first time since she came. "But I'm only eighteen," she said, "And I don't have a diploma yet and I haven't had any law enforcement training."

Ruby had not had any training and still the sheriff had hired her on even if it was for a short duration. The rest, Gold would take care of himself. "Would you be interested in the position were it offered to you?" He asked.

Bonnie thought about it, she had been saving everyone's ass before, at least if she was the deputy then she would be getting paid for it. "I guess there are worse things I could be doing," she said, "But I doubt the sheriff will agree. She's suspicious of me already."

"Don't fret about Sheriff Swan," Gold said, "She'll likely agree to keep an eye on you if nothing else, and if she doesn't…well she owes me a favor so I might just consider cashing it in."

Gold smirked and for the first time since her arrival Bonnie saw something almost sinister about him underneath the surface.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_"Do we really have to go through such theatrics?" Rapunzel asked as she looked the gold horse drawn carriage. _

_ "Of course we do," Rumplestiltskin said, as he admired his handiwork, "You are a princess, dearie." _

_ Rapunzel looked doubtful. While she was excited about living in a real castle and being a part of a real kingdom, she had her doubts about whether or not The Dark One's scheme would work. "But I'm supposed to be a decrepit princess. The sole survivor of a war torn kingdom. How am I to pull that off arriving to Snow White's castle in this extravagant monstrosity?" She had read enough books to know that war torn kingdoms did not have luxurious carriages with well groomed horses._

_ Rumplestiltskin tapped his closed lips with his finger. "You do have a point,'" he conceded. Sighing he waved his hand and the gold suddenly looked faded and the horses went from looking well groomed to very worn and dirty. "How's that?" He asked looking down at the child._

_ Rapunzel studied the carriage again and then nodded. "Much better," she said. She was nervous as she knew that her real mother was hated among those of the kingdom that would now find shelter in but if what The Dark One said was true and her mother didn't remember her, then perhaps she had nothing to worry about. _

_ "Now," The Dark One said, "For my disguise." Rapunzel watched as the purple smoke surrounded him. When the smoke finally cleared Rumplestiltskin had taken on the form of the queen's favored guard as well as the man who had spared Snow White, The Huntsman. "How do I look?" He asked, knowing that the child would not have known the true man behind his new form being trapped as she was for so long._

_ "Very handsome," Rapunzel said, blushing slightly, "Is this very much like the true form of the man that spared Snow White from my mother?" He nodded. "And still she married the prince?" She asked. Again the Dark One nodded. "Then the prince must be devastatingly handsome," she said, "Or she must really love him. Why else would she pass up this guard after he spared her?"_

_ The Dark One shook his head. Her whimsy reminded him a little of his Bae. Frowning at the thought, he stepped forward and opened the carriage door. "Why else indeed?" He said, clearly amused. He held the door open and gestured for girl to enter. "After you, dearie," he said._

_ She bowed politely to him in a very princess like fashion. "Thank you, kind sir," she said. She was a real princess after all, and though her mother had never planned on her leaving her tower she had trained her well. _

_ As they journeyed to the palace The Dark One entertained the child with tales of his many deals. He did not tell her all the particulars of course, but even the child seemed more than a little entertained. She was rather easy to amuse and seemed to be fascinated with him and his power, which would only make sense as he was the first person outside of her mother, father, and grandfather that she had come into contact with. _

_ The child ceased her questioning however when they reached the palace. Snow White and Prince James stood at the gate awaiting their arrival. He watched as the girl peeked out of the window, her eyes holding innocence that his had never possessed even as his human self. "Oh but she's so beautiful," she said speaking of Snow White, "She looks so kind. How could anyone ever hate someone with such a lovely smile? Even the birds are fluttering about her."_

_ "Your mother had her reasons," he said._

_ Rapunzel nodded. "She always does," she responded. Her eyes moved to the Prince James. "He is handsome," she said, "And tall. Do you think he would teach me to sword fight. I heard from grandfather that he's even slain a dragon. Can you imagine?"_

_ "Yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk, "Much more easily than I can imagine you wielding a sword."_

_ Rapunzel left the window and turned to face him. "Oh but I will," she said, "Father always said that power is nice but one must have something to fall back on. If you don't then if there ever comes a day when that power leaves you then you will become defenseless. Though, father lost his power and defenses to love, which is another matter altogether."_

_ "Indeed," The Dark One said thinking of Belle. This child seemed to bring to mind all that he had wished to forget . He found himself relieved when the gates of the palace opened and the carriage went through and then came to a stop. _

_ Rapunzel hesitated. Thinking about of grandfather led to thinking about her mother. She missed them both already. She was close to turning to him and backing out of the deal, but then she remembered her father's words about fighting for her own happy ending. _

_ "Are you ready, my dear?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a voice that was not his own._

_ Rapunzel nodded. He opened the door to the carriage stepping out of it He managed to endure it rather well when Snow White embraced him and her Charming shook his hand. He turned back to Rapunzel who sat in the carriage silently staring at her hands. "Come on my dear," he said coaxingly, "Its time."_

_ Rapunzel took the hand and allowed him to help her out. She was slightly intimidated as she looked up at the royal couple, but like with most things she forged a head. Lifting the skirt to her dress Rapunzel bowed lowly. "Greetings your majesties," she said, "I thank you for your hospitality and your kind offer of shelter."_

_ James looked from Snow to the child and knew that his wife had fallen in love instantly. "Oh you sweet little thing," Snow said as she bent down to embrace her, being careful of her swollen belly as she did so, "You needn't bow to us, we are not just to be your caregivers, but your family as well."_

_ "Yes," James agreed, bending down so that he was eye level to the girl as well, "This is to be your home, just as it is ours."_

_ Rapunzel smiled and they returned it. They stood and James gestured toward the vast castle. "Welcome to our kingdom," he said, in a rather theatrical manner that made Rapunzel think of her books. _

_ Rapunzel eyed the castle her eyes full of wonder and then remembering herself she turned to thank her savior but when she did he was already gone._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie carefully unpacked what minor belongings that she had brought with her as she settled into her room. Granny's Bed and Breakfast was apparently her only choice as far as places to stay went as she wasn't sure how long her stay would be and didn't have enough money for her own apartment.

She had had dinner with Gold and then he had directed her to Granny's, after offering to have her stay with him. Bonnie had come close to agreeing to his offer but she didn't want to impose and she didn't want to give the people of Storybrooke something else to talk about. Granny had proven her point when she had accosted Bonnie for information upon showing Bonnie to her room and then proceeded to fill Bonnie in on the town politics and gossip. Bonnie now knew things about people that she hadn't even met yet.

Shaking her head Bonnie continued to load her clothes into the drawers of the oak dresser in the room, but stopped once she heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was Granny with the extra towels and blankets that she had promised, Bonnie went to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see the sheriff on the other side.

"Sheriff Swan," Bonnie greeted, noting the sheriff's agitated expression.

"Gold tells me that you're interested in the deputy position," Emma said without returning the girl's greeting. Bonnie nodded. "I'm offering you a position as a deputy trainee on three conditions," Emma continued, "One; you get your diploma or your GED."

"Of course," Bonnie said, having planned on getting her GED anyway. Though she was slightly saddened by the idea of not graduating with her friends she knew that with everything that had been going on in Mystic Falls that her grades had suffered tremendously anyway. She didn't want to start a new school, so getting her GED was really the best option.

"Two," Emma stated, putting up two fingers, "You are getting law enforcement training, if you want me fo believe that you are serious about protecting the people of this town."

"Understandable," Bonnie agreed easily.

"Three," Emma continued, her tone as no nonsense as ever, "If you mess up once then you're out. I'm bending a lot of rules to get you in, in the first place, so I expect you to prove yourself. Got it?"  
"Got it," Bonnie nodded.

"Good," Emma said, glad that she and the girl had understood each other. She dug the deputy sheriff's badge out of her of pocket and placed it in the girl's hand. She wondered not for the first time what made Gold so interested in the girl. When Gold had made her agree to a favor she had not in the least suspected that it would be something like this. The girl took the badge and smiled. "Welcome to Storybrooke," Emma said.

The silver badge shown up at Bonnie as she looked down at it. She had a friend in Mr. Gold, she would possibly see her real father soon, and now she had a new job. As far as fresh starts went, this wasn't too bad. Remembering herself Bonnie looked up to thank Emma for taking a shot on her but when she did the sheriff was already gone.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Rapunzel had named this mission; Operation Locksmith. It had been one month since she had joined whom she had dubbed the Charming Family and aside from the ache that wouldn't leave her every time that she thought about her mother she couldn't have been happier. _

_ After being locked up for so long Rapunzel had felt a rather immediate need to explore new things and new places. Now only did James and Snow tell her of their adventures but they had come to accept the fact that Rapunzel wanted to go on her own. _

_ Since she had moved into the palace; James had taught her the art of sword fighting, Snow had taught her the art of pick pocketing managing to be stealthy even while pregnant, Lancelot had taught her how to ride a horse, Red had taught her how to hunt, and Grumpy had taught her the art of using her small stature to her advantage. It hadn't taken long to put her new skills to good use._

_ In all actually Rapunzel had been content to stay in the palace with the others, as she was even allowed to practice her magic as long as she used for good and good alone. However, once Snow and James had seen it fit to imprison Rumple, Rapunzel knew that she had to rescue him. While she didn't fault the others for fearing him, and she knew that he wasn't good by any stretch of them imagination, she also knew that there was good in him and she believed that if given the chance he could change. Besides that he had taken care of her and so she owed him._

_ Operation Locksmith was her third rescue attempt. This mission found Rapunzel in town in one of the rather rough spots attempting to buy a lock pick. However, despite the lifts in her boots and her hooded cloak the shopkeeper had managed to see her face and discover her young age and so the burly old bat wouldn't sell her one no matter how much gold she promised him. _

_ But Rapunzel wasn't giving up so easily, not when the lock pick was the only thing in between her and busting Rumple out of the palace dungeons. And so the girl hid in the shadows and waited, someone was bound to buy a lock pick and when they did she would be ready to swipe it. _

_ Rapunzel jolted slightly when the hand mirror that she kept in her satchel began to shake. Sighing she dug through her bag and pulled the mirror out by the handle. "Hello father," Rapunzel whispered looking around to make sure she wasn't seen._

_ Her father looked back at her from the mirror frowning. "Rapunzel dear why are you whispering?" He asked._

_ "Well," Rapunzel said carefully, "I'm in town right now picking up a few things and I don't want to be seen talking into a magic mirror." It wasn't exactly a lie._

_ Rapunzel's father had been both saddened and relieved by her decision to make the deal with Rumplestiltskin to leave her tower. It was clear that his daughter was much happier on the outside and while he hated the idea of Regina not being able to see Rapunzel or even remember that she existed, he couldn't help but think that she had brought the situation on herself. "Perhaps," he said, "I should come back another time."_

_ Rapunzel nodded. "Try back in an hour's time," she said, "I should have everything I need by then." _

_ "Very well," her father conceded with an indulgent smile. Rapunzel smiled in returned. She heard footsteps and looked up eagerly. The Man in the Mirror frowned. "Rapunzel dear," he said, "You are staying out of trouble aren't you?" _

_ "Of course father," Rapunzel said absently, "I love you, and remember try back in an hour's time." She heard her father say, "I love you, " in return and then she stuffed the mirror back into her bag before she pulled up the hood to her cloak. _

_ Rapunzel watched in the shadows as the man left the shop. She studied parcel in his hand. The shape was right, the size was right. A lock pick set. She smirked. She stepped carefully own of the shadows one hand on her sword. She heard the man whistle and before she finished the tuned she ran out of her hiding place and grabbed the lock pick set from his hand and made a run for it. _

_ Sadly the man caught her by the arm and swung her around. She took pulled out her sword and when he had her turned around she pointed the weapon at his neck. He let her go taking out his out his sword in turn. Their weapons clashed and then the fight was on._

_ A real sword fight, she thought; wanting to be able to tell James but knowing that she couldn't if she didn't want him to know why she was in town in the first place. Well, she could always pretend that she was merely practicing her pick pocketing skills. Rapunzel jumped as over the man's sword as he swiped at her feet. She really had to focus. _

_ She froze as she struck out her sword and instead of coming in contact with the man's sword she came in contact with a hook. "It couldn't be," she said aloud. The shock of seeing the truth in the story that Rumple had told her of taking a man's hand, a pirate's hand, had left Rapunzel's guard down and she found herself slammed against the nearest brick wall. _

_ The man was more handsome then Rumple had led her to believe. She had expected some monster from the way that Rumple had told the story. She hadn't expected him to be so tall, with blue eyes that one could get lost in, though she could admit that she could do without the heavy eyeliner. _

_ Rapunzel looked up and noted that Hook was wearing a pirate hat similar to the one's she had seen in her books. It looked ridiculous on him, it didn't seem to fit his character and made him far less intimidating than he probably intended. It would look much better on her. It was green, and it would match her eyes. A plan formulated in her head Rapunzel smiled._

_ "You will give me back what you stole from me," Hook said._

_ "You're a pirate," Rapunzel sighed, "You probably didn't pay for the thing in the first place." _

_ Killian frowned. It was the fact that this person knew who he was that bothered him, no, it was the voice. The way that the person swung a sword he had expected a knight or perhaps a gypsy, but the voice clearly belonged to that of a child. Killian moved swiftly but still the child wasn't surprised when he pulled the hood from her head to reveal her face. "You're a girl," he said, "And a child." Still he stood frozen even when his shock wore off the odd color of her eyes holding him captive._

_ Rapunzel used his shock to her advantage and pushed him in the chest hard, causing him to stumble back. "And you," she said, "Look terrible in that hat." She stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a low whistle. It was long before she heard the galloping of feet. She leapt up, snatching the hat from Hook's head and clutching the lock pick set in her other. _

_ Just as Hook moved to grab her, her horse, a gift from Lancelot who was much too smart to be anything but magical, galloped in between them. Rapunzel placed that hat on her head before climbing on the white horse's back. "Let's go, Maximus," she said and the horse took off._

_ Hook watched them go, perplexed one moment and amused the next. He looked at the ground and chuckled shaking his head. The girl had spunk he could admit, but her feat would have been far more impressive had she managed to pull it off without dropping her satchel. _

**:::**

"I was up almost all night but I think I finally figured it out," Henry said, as he joined Emma at the counter upon walking into Granny's diner. He smiled his thanks at Ruby when she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Figured what out?" Emma asked, "As isn't it a little early for you to be out and about. I thought kids liked to sleep in on Saturdays."

"It isn't that early," Henry said, placing his book on the counter in between them, "Besides I had to show you what I found out. It's about Bonnie. I know which character she is."

"You figured it out already?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. The kid hadn't managed to figure out August or even Gold yet.

"I think so," Henry said, "And if I'm right she's like the coolest princess ever."

"Princess?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew she probably shouldn't have been encouraging him but after seeing what Jefferson had told her had been in the book, she was beginning to believe in spite of herself.

"Yup," Henry nodded, "The Lost Princess of Agrabah. She was twelve when she was in Fairytale Land. Granny found out yesterday that hadn't been in Storybrooke for six years. She would've started aging once she left. She's eighteen now so the ages match up perfectly. She even looks like her. It's the other stuff that's kind of questionable."

"What other stuff?" Emma asked.

Henry flipped through his book. "She was locked in a tower until her twelfth birthday and then she went to go and live with Snow White. That's when she started having all of her adventures." He flipped a couple of pages. "See," he said, "Here she is with Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook?" Emma asked, "Isn't he supposed have a really terrible mustache and a ridiculous hat."

Henry shrugged. "I'm not sure about the mustache but he did wear a funny hat when he returned from Neverland but then, Bonnie stole it."

Emma smiled slightly. "She kind of sounds like a troublemaker," she said, "Maybe I should rethink my decision to make her deputy."

Henry shook his head. "She's actually pretty cool," he said, "And well…even though she was kind of a troublemaker a lot of people liked her anyway."

"Kind of sounds like someone I know," Emma said, running her hand through Henry's hair fondly. "So what about this is so unbelievable?" Emma asked, wondering what was so hard from Henry to believe when he seemed to believe in anything.

"If she is the Lost Princess of Agrabah that means two things," Henry said, "The first is that her real identity is, Rapunzel Mills, and she's the daughter of the evil queen."

"Regina?" Emma asked. Henry nodded. "With who?"

Henry flipped a few more pages. "The Genie of Agrabah," he said, "Who became the Magic Mirror."

"And the second thing?" Emma asked, finding it hard to believe that Bonnie was Regina's long lost daughter herself.

"If she's who I think she is," Henry said, "Then that' means that she should be able to do magic."

"Even here?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded. He hoped that Bonnie showed up soon. He wanted to talk to her before he had to go and help August with the Mr. Gold situation and pick up his gift for Mary Margaret.

As if his thoughts had scared her up Bonnie entered the diner. She didn't see him or Emma as her head was in GED study book that Gold had given her. Henry was about to move to go speak to her as she sat down at an empty table but stopped when he saw Regina enter, making a beeline for Bonnie. "Uh oh," he said, once he saw the expression on his mother's face, "This could be bad. The book says she doesn't remember that Bonnie is her daughter. What if she"

Emma cut him off with a shake of her head. "She wouldn't do anything stupid in front of all these people," she said, "Besides it's too soon after what happened with Mary Margaret. Let's just watch and see what happens. It might tell us something."

Henry nodded and so they watched as Regina approached Bonnie's table.

Bonnie looked up as she felt a shadow over her table. She frowned slightly when her eyes landed on the regal looking woman, who was sharply dressed, her hair perfectly coiffed. The woman was smiling but Bonnie could see the ulterior motives that were behind that smile. Somehow she knew without being told that this woman was Mayor Mills.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills," Bonnie said politely, catching the woman off guard, "Would you like to join me for breakfast."

Regina's smile faltered. She still hadn't solved the mystery of the first stranger and now there was a second. But this one wasn't like August, there was something eerily familiar about the girl. Just look at her made Regina feel as if she were reliving the pain of everything that she had lost, she didn't like it and she didn't know why It was happening. Still she pretended to be unfazed as she took the seat across form Bonnie.

"Actually I merely came over to introduce myself," Regina said, "But it seems that you already know who I am. But then I know who you are as well. Not even a day in town and already you've been named deputy. Congratulations are an order Miss Bennett."

"Glass," Bonnie corrected.

"Pardon?" Regain asked.

"I'm not a Bennett," she said, "I was adopted by the Bennett family. I was born Bonnie Glass. As in Sidney Glass. Surely you must know my father I heard you two were _close_."

Henry and Emma were listening closely; and watch as well it was the oddest thing as both Bonnie and Regina crossed their arms over their chests and their legs underneath the table. Their motions were in sync without thought. Henry gave Emma a look.

She had heard as much, but it didn't make sense. "It's funny," Regina said, eyeing the girl and searching for any sign that she was lying, "Sidney never mentioned having a daughter. It sounds almost unbelievable."

Bonnie raised a brow at the woman not liking her tone one bit. The woman's presence was making her powers act up, and it was giving her goose bumps. She fought the urge to shudder. "Almost as unbelievable as him confessing to kidnapping a woman whom he had absolutely no contact with or interest in before she disappeared," Bonnie stated, her gaze challenging.

Regina didn't flinch. She had heard that the girl had been seen with Gold more than once and assumed that he was the one feeding her, her information. "I heard that while your lawyer, Mr. Gold is it?" Regina asked. The girl stared blandly back at her, clearly not amused. "I had heard," Regina began, "While Gold had managed to get you visitations with your father, he hasn't managed to progress to the point of getting him released."

Bonnie just managed not to roll her eyes. "Let me guess," she said, "You have the power to get him out?" Regina nodded. "What exactly do want in exchange?" Bonnie asked. The woman didn't look the type that did something for nothing.

Regina leaned forward and Bonnie followed suit. "I know that you already a few things about me from the people of this town," Regina said, "Even the sheriff has her suspicions. I only ask, that you reserve judgment, Miss Glass. You're new here but it's clear from the duties that you've taken on so quickly that you and I want the same thing."

Bonnie blinked at her. "Which is?" Bonnie asked. The woman was unnerving, but there was something Bonnie couldn't place that was stopping her form disliking her.

"To protect this town, of course," Regina said. It was clear that the girl was planning on staying, and with the Kathryn incident so fresh in everyone's mind getting rid of her wasn't an option. She was aligned with Gold and Regina wanted to find out the reason. Gold didn't attach himself to people easily and when he did he always had a reason, likely one that would benefit himself. As the man was still pining after his precious Belle and the girl was barely eighteen she doubted very much that he was using the girl for sex. That left two things,, he was either using her to manipulate someone else, or the girl had something that he wanted. Either way Regina would find out. "I'd like us to be allies," Regina said, "No…more than that. I'd like us to be friends."

Bonnie frowned. "That's it?" She asked. It seemed too good to be true and it probably was. However, Bonnie figured after risking her life for people who ultimately didn't care about her when it didn't benefit them then the least that she could do was befriend the mayor for her biological father.

Regina nodded.

"And you'll release my father?" Bonnie pressed.

Another nod.

From some reason Bonnie really wanted to trust Regina. Probably the same reason that she was blindly putting her trust in Gold, despite what everyone in town seemed to think of him. "Fine," Bonnie said with a shrug falling back into her seat.

"Good," Regina said with a nod, "And since we understand each other, I'd like to extend an invitation to dinner at my home this evening if you're free."

"Alright," Bonnie sighed, biting her lip. While she didn't necessarily want to be around the woman everyone in town seemed to hate, she wanted her father to be free even if he didn't remember who she was.

"Then I will expect to see you by seven," Regina said standing, "Enjoy your breakfast Miss Glass."

Bonnie nodded, though her appetite was gone. She was happy that she hadn't yet ordered. She watched as Regina began to leave but suddenly the woman stopped and turned around. "Miss Glass?"

"Yes?" Bonnie asked, looking at the woman curiously.

"Who may I ask, is your mother?" Regina didn't know what made her ask the question. She just realized that Bonnie didn't mention her and something about that made Regina feel a sort of sickness in the pit of her stomach. When the girl spoke Regina found out why.

Bonnie wished the woman hadn't asked her that question. She didn't know and as her father didn't remember her or her mother she would likely never find out. "I don't know," Bonnie shrugged, "She died during child birth."

Regina looked as if she had been struck in the face, but the look was gone as quickly as if came. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, even though it seemed very wrong to even believe what the girl was saying, "Excuse me."

Regina left quickly and Bonnie watched a go a small frown marring her soft features. Bonnie's glared at the vase full of flowers at the center of her table next to the table holder. She didn't notice that they had begun to wilt under gaze until a daisy petal hit the table surface. Blinking Bonnie shook off her sudden melancholy and concentrated until the flowers were in full bloom once more. She would have to be more careful.

As Bonnie's opened up her menu, she didn't notice two sets of eyes on her. "Henry," Emma said quietly.

"Yeah Emma?" Henry asked, his voice somewhere in between shock and awe. He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that he was right about Bonnie or the fact that Regina had left without even noticing him.

"I think you were right," Emma said.

Henry looked at Emma, not bothering to hide his excitement. "Does this mean that you're starting to believe?" He asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, still in shock, "But it definitely means _something_, kiddo."

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Rapunzel had gone about five miles before realizing that Hook was chasing her. She couldn't understand why he was going through so much trouble for a lock pick and silly had that didn't suit him very well anyway. She should have known better than to try for souvenirs after what had occurred during Operation White Rabbit, in which she had broken into her mother's palace and tried to steal that hat of the infamous Mad Hatter, so that Rumple could hide in another world to avoid his imprisonment. While she had gotten the hat she had dropped it when trying to climb out the window with a small painted portrait that she had swiped of her mother at the same time. While the portrait was hidden in Rapunzel's room, the hat was still with Regina which made it no use at all to poor Rumple. _

_ But since Rumple had released Rapunzel from her prison she was determined to release him from his. Rapunzel looked, her hair which had already grown since Rumple had cut it, whipped behind her, as she caught sight of Hook on her tail, riding on the back of a black stallion. She turned forward again and her eyes widened when she noticed a gray wolf was standing directly in her path. When Maximus noticed the wolf, the horse became spooked and threw Rapunzel off its back. The hat flew from her head and as she righted herself she watched mournfully as the horse trampled it beneath its feet. Now even if she told Rumple of going sword to sword with a real pirate for his freedom the goblin would never believe her._

_ As Rapunzel scrambled to her feet, reaching for her sword just as Hook hopped off his horse. She pointed at his chest as he stood before her, wondering in the back of her mind how he managed to ride a horse with a hook for a hand. "Why did you follow me?" Rapunzel demanded, "Surely a lock pick set and a hat aren't of that much value to you."_

_ Killian looked down at the girls sword and then back at here. He pulled the girl's satchel from behind his back and dangled it in front of her. "You're right of course," he said, "I suppose that since you dropped this that it's safe to assume that this has no value to you."_

_ Rapunzel gritted her teeth. "You will return my belongings , sir," Rapunzel said using the sword to poke him in the chest._

_ "Now," Killian said, unable to resist teasing the girl just a little, "What kind of pirate would I be if I just gave you my treasure."_

_ Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. "One that values his life," she said._

_ Grinning, Killian used his hook to maneuver the sword from the girl's hand. He caught it just before it fell to the ground, and turned it on her. "You were saying," he said._

_ Rapunzel rolled her eyes in order to hide her growing fear. Still she had to get her satchel back. It had the gold that Snow White had been giving her for managing the palace gardens, and the mirror through which she communicated with her father. "Very well," she sighed, "Now since I find myself on the other end of the sword I am open to negotiate."_

_ Killian was just able to stop himself from laughing. Still the girl had spunk, whoever she was, and while he was not planning on killing her, he figured he could at the very least have a little fun with her. She had after all ruined. "Do you think yourself in a position to negotiate?" _

_ Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips. "If you were going to kill me then I would be dead already," she said, "So I will warn you because as an adversary I was taught to be noble. That sword was not my only means of defense, and if you reject my offer to negotiate then you sir will find yourself at my mercy." Lancelot had warned her of using her powers as her first means of defense against a threat, but she hadn't, her first means was now gone. _

_ "Very well," Killian said, curious and a little intrigued, "But if we are to negotiate then you must allow me to properly introduce myself." _

_ "I know who you are," Rapunzel said, attempting to sound unimpressed. She had no idea where her bravado was coming from, but as Hook put down her sword she assumed that it had paid off._

_ "By reputation," Killian said, "But likely not by name." The girl opened her mouth to object. "My proper name that is," he said cutting her off. He gave a bow in her direction. "Killian Jones at your service, milady," he said theatrically._

_ "Rapunzel Mills," she said, stiffly trying to hide her smile. She realized much too late that she had given him her real last name. She sighed in relief when he didn't seem to recognize the name she had given. _

_ "Rapunzel," Killian nodded, in approval, "I like it. Very exotic." He tilted his head to the side before he spoke next. "I happened to notice, Rapunzel ," he said, "That your satchel contains in it a bag of gold coins. Forty pieces to be exact. Would you be willing to give me, not all, but a few in exchange for the return of your items?"_

_ Rapunzel frowned. "It depends," she said, "On how many pieces you've stolen already."_

_ Killian hung the satchel on his hook and began digging through it. Pulling out the bag of coins he tossed it at the young girl's feet. "It's all there," he said._

_ Rapunzel picked up the bag of coins and nodded. _

_ "Aren't you going to count it?" Killian asked, an eyebrow raised._

_ Rapunzel shook her head. "The weight is right so I don't need to, "she said, "Now name your price before I change my mind."_

_ "Five gold pieces for the lock pick set that you stole from me," Killian began._

_ Rapunzel shook her head. "I refuse to pay you a cent over one," Rapunzel said, "The shopkeeper was charging three_ silver_ pieces and I am still not convinced you actually paid for it in the first place."_

_ "Whoever told you of me must have thought very poorly of my character," Killian said. The girl nodded but didn't comment any further. He could definitely see her as a pirate. Too bad there was no room on his ship for a little girl with a big mouth. "Fine then," he said, "One for the lock pick. However, the return of your satchel is worth at least three and the return of your sword is worth six more. Then there is also the matter of my hat which you stole from me and then ruined, but I am a generous man so for that I will only charge you four pieces."_

_ "You looked like an idiot in that hat anyway so I did you a favor," she said, "I refuse to pay for that hat but I will offer you five pieces for that ring on your finger." Rapunzel couldn't help herself, she had to have her souvenir. A part of her wanted something from each adventure, just to prove to her mother on the day that she finally remembered her that she could live life and the way she wanted without having to be afraid and constantly protected. That she could have her fun and still survive to tell the story. Then there was a part of her that wanted a token from this pirate, who was now no longer Hook, but Killian, a handsome demon who infuriated her but had her in awe of him at the same time._

_ Killian looked down at his ring. It was silver snake that wound around his finger, the snakes eyes had been black when the ring had been in the box the man he had been gifted it from had held out to him. When Killian had placed the ring on his own finger, the eyes had turned to emeralds. The ring was supposed to lead one to one's destiny. The man had told him that unless he took it off of his own hand then it could not be removed unless the person who removed it was a part of that destiny. He had taken it off when he had met Milah, as he thought that he had no need for it, but if the fact that she hadn't been able to take off the ring hadn't told him that she was not his destiny, then her death had. Still he mourned her and still he would have his revenge. "This is no ordinary ring," he said, "I got it off a snake charmer in Agrabah."_

_ "You've been to Agrabah?" Rapunzel asked. Killian nodded. "My father is from Agrabah."_

_ Killian nodded. "I believe it," Killian said smiling, "All women that come out of Agrabah are beautiful and exotic…," Rapunzel smiled until he finished the statement, "Troublemakers." _

_ Rapunzel huffed. "I suppose since the ring is so special," she said, "That you'll want to charge me more for it?"_

_ "Actually," Killian said, smoothly, "If you can take it off my finger then I will let you have it and the rest of your belongings for free." She would never be able to remove it so, really it made no difference. _

_ Rapunzel raised a brow. If he was making that wager then she was certain that the ring was likely enchanted. Still it was worth a try. She would rather not have to explain to Snow White how she had managed to lose ten gold pieces and have absolutely nothing to show for it. "And if I am unable to take the ring of?" Rapunzel asked._

_ "You pay me what I ask plus the five for the hat," Killian said smoothly._

_ Rapunzel's eyes narrowed. "I believe you said for pieces for the hat," she said. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Pirates were crooks after all. Besides, Rumple hated him, though there wasn't much of anyone that Rumple actually liked. Still even after she had gotten Rumple to tell her his story she had blamed his wife more than she had blamed Hook, now however, Rapunzel was beginning to feel the urge to cut off the man's other hand. _

_ "That's funny," Killian said, "I distinctly remember saying five." It didn't much matter as he had no intention of taking the girl's money. However, she was entertaining and she seemed the type that was just itching for adventure. He wasn't about to take her on his ship, she too young and he had learned his lesson the first time around. Still, he figured at the very least he could make their run in worth her while. "Now," he said, "Do we have a deal?"_

_ "Fine," Rapunzel agreed. As he held out his hand, her mind was spinning. She was thinking of the best way she could grab her belongs, hop on Maximus and run. However, she found that she was able to remove the ring with ease. Had he been playing with her? It must have all been a joke. He hadn't been meaning to charge her at all, but that would mean he had been meaning to give her the ring. Rapunzel placed the ring on her finger and watched perplexed as the stones and the eyes turned blue. _

_ She heard a gasp come from Hook's direction and looked up to find him backing away from her. He dropped her belongings his face losing her trace of amusement._

_ Rapunzel frowned in confusion as she watched him climb onto his horse and ride away. She turned to Maximus as if her own horse had the answers but froze when she realized that the wolf that had spooked her horse was still there. _

_ "There's no need to fret princess," a voice said from the forest, "He want do you any harm."_

_ Rapunzel picked up her sword her eyes on the trees as one of her mother's guards came out of the forest. She watched her stance defensive as he walked toward her pulling off his helmet as he did so. While his face was familiar the smile that he wore was not. She had seen Rumple take his form more than once. But as Rumple was not captive and unable to use magic she knew that this was not her odd friend and sometimes savior. No, Rapunzel was face to face with the real Huntsman. He didn't know her and still he had called her princess, which could only mean one thing, her mother had somehow remembered, and this time instead of sending him after Snow White she had sent him after her._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie closed her GED guide and stretched her arms above her head. So far being a deputy trainee amounted to little other than answering the phones, filing paperwork, and studying during her down time. As it turned out there was a lot of down time. Not that she was complaining. She much preferred the normalcy of Storybrooke to the ever present danger of Mystic Falls. Okay, so perhaps she wouldn't call Storybrooke normal, but she hadn't seen any vampires pop up yet and so she supposed that it was safe to say that it was winning out over Mystic Falls already.

Bonnie rubbed her stomach mournfully suddenly wishing that she had eaten breakfast as she couldn't leave for lunch until Emma returned. However, after her confrontation with the mayor Bonnie hadn't felt much like eating. She was apprehensive about having dinner at the mayor's house and had almost accepting Henry's invitation to Mary Margaret's welcome home party just to get out of it. But the woman didn't know her and so she doubted her presence at the party would be all that welcome no matter how nice Henry claimed the woman to be, besides that if she skipped out of the mayor then she would likely be condemning her father to a lifelong stay in the psych ward which Bonnie didn't want to see happen to anyone least of all the man partially responsible for giving her life.

"Knock, knock," a voice said cautiously behind her.

Bonnie turned to see a woman with dark hair that was streaked with red standing in the entry way. She was smiling cautiously and Bonnie found herself smiling in return. "Hi," Bonnie said.

"Hi," the woman returned, "You're Bonnie right. The new deputy?" At Bonnie's nod, Ruby entered the room more fully. She was glad that Emma had replaced her so quickly, as she had felt bad for abandoning her after the woman had taken a chance on her. Still, as much as Ruby wanted to experience the world, trailing criminals and finding human hearts in the woods just wasn't her thing. "I'm Ruby," she said, as Bonnie stood reaching out to shake her hand, "I'm a waitress over at Granny's, and she's…well my grandmother."

Bonnie nodded. "Nice to meet you," Bonnie said, "What brings you in? Is everything okay over at the diner?" Bonnie almost wanted her to say no, so that she could grab something to eat on the pretense of checking it out.

"Oh no," Red said shaking her head, "Everything's fine. I actually came because Granny noticed that you didn't eat breakfast so she thought you might be hungry, and I was coming by to have lunch with Emma anyway so I just thought I may as well bring enough for you too."

"Oh," Bonnie said surprised, "Thanks." She began to dig in the desk that she had been sitting at in search of her wallet. When she finally found it Ruby was setting the bag of food onto the desk top. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Ruby said smiling, "Gold walked in while we were talking about you and he kind of decided to treat us all to lunch." Ruby laughed at the expression on Bonnie's face. "You look about as surprised as we did," she said, "He said you liked grilled cheese with tomato and those thick cut fries that we had on the menu yesterday. I hope that's okay, we weren't really sure so we didn't have anything else to go by. Oh and he also said you preferred tea over coffee."

"That's fine," Bonnie said as Ruby placed down the drink carrier that she was holding. Inwardly Bonnie was surprised that the man was able to remember what she liked after eating with her once. Actually, she hadn't even had grilled cheese the day before, so that detail had to be something that he had remembered from when she was a child. Her friends back home didn't even know her preferences that well.

"So what's the deal with you and Gold anyway?" Ruby asked.

Bonnie laughed. Someone didn't beat around the bush. She thought about Granny and figured that it had to be some sort of family trait. "He used to take care of me when I was little," Bonne said, "I guess he's decided to pick up where he left off."

Ruby frowned. "I can't imagine him as the fatherly type," Ruby said.

Bonnie shrugged. In the short time she had been there the man had actually been more of a father to her than the man that had adopted her. "You'd be surprised," she say.

Ruby sat comfortably on the desktop and opened the bag containing their food, before realizing that the girl wasn't Emma and might not be so welcoming of her company. "You don't mind me eating with you do you?" she asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I actually don't mind the company," she said, "I was a little relieved when I heard someone come in. I was getting kind of bored."

"You should've come a few days earlier," Ruby said, thinking about the Nolan case, "There was plenty going on around here."

They talked as they ate and Bonnie was surprised by the amount of questions that Ruby asked about Mystic Falls, until she discovered the woman had never left Storybrooke, and she was apparently not the only one. "What do you mean no one leaves?" Bonnie asked.

Ruby shrugged, popping a French fry into her mouth. "Bad things happen whenever anyone tries to," she said.

"Weird," Bonnie said, with a frown.

Ruby nodded. "So," Ruby said, almost playfully, "We've been talking about your life Virginia for almost twenty minutes and not once have you mentioned any guys."

Bonnie sighed. "There aren't really any worth mentioning," she said. Not even Jeremy fell into the worth mentioned category anymore. Besides, she doubted Ruby would believe her if she told that her relationship with Jeremy had ended after her had cheated on her with a ghost.

"Come on," Ruby pressed, "You're gorgeous and no one in this whole town seems to have any problems letting their guard down around you, even Gold which is unheard of. And even though you clearly didn't notice I am sure I saw Dr. Whale checking you out this morning. Actually he doesn't count, he's like that with anyone with legs. But still you don't seem the type to have trouble with attracting men. So you have to have left someone special back home."

Bonnie shook her head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, " she said, "I left a lot of people back there, though whether you'd consider any of them special….well it depends on what you mean by special." Ruby laughed and Bonnie continued. "I haven't had the best luck with guys," she said, "No one around me has ever had any trouble, but both my best friends back in Mystic Falls seemed to be in a different love triangle almost every day."

Ruby was about to comment when a small voice cut her off. "Your fairytale counterpart was in a love triangle," the voice said, "Well….maybe not because she was only twelve but I have feeling it was heading in that direction."  
The women turned and looked at Henry who was standing in the doorway to the sheriff's station. "Hey Henry," Ruby said unfazed by the presence of Henry with his book in tow.

"Hey Ruby," he said, "Hey Bonnie."

"Hey kiddo," Bonnie smiled. She watched as the boy walked into the room, a curious brow raised in the air. "What do you mean my fairytale counterpart?"

"The kid has this theory that everyone in Storybrooke is a character from his book," Ruby said.

Bonnie frowned.

"You are staying in town right?" Henry asked Bonnie in the silence that followed. He smiled when Bonnie nodded. "And you do believe in magic don't you?"

She was a witch so she didn't feel as if she could exactly say no. Though, now that she thought about it, Gold had told her that her father didn't have powers like hers. She supposed then that they had come from her mother. "Yes," she said, "You could say that."

Henry grimed. "Then I guess I can let you in on Operation Cobra," he said.

As Bonnie listened to Henry's theories, at first they seemed like the cute ramblings of a child. However, being a witch who had fought against vampires, both things that should not exist, Bonnie couldn't bring herself to discredit his ideas completely.

"So," Henry said, sounding excited, his eyes eager, "If I let you borrow my book, would you read it?" He had already managed to recruit August, and with his cunning and Bonnie's magic Henry was sure that Operation Cobra would be unstoppable.

"Sure," Bonnie said. She agreed partially because she couldn't say no to Henry's cute little face, and partially because no matter how ridiculous it sounded given her own background and the things increasingly odd things that she was hearing about the town, she felt that it was worth looking into.

"Cool," Henry said. He had known there was a reason that Rapunzel was becoming his favorite character. In a lot of ways she was like him. She knew what it was like to be raised by Regina, how it could sometimes feel like being trapped even if you did still love. She saw the good in people and she had went on secret missions to save the people she cared about. The thought made Henry remember something. "I almost forgot," Henry said, "I stopped by Mr. Gold's shop to pick up a present for Ms. Blanchard and August, he's new in town too, you haven't met him but you will, he's a part of Operation Cobra,," Henry explained quickly before getting back to the point, "But anyway August said I should get you a gift too, to congratulate you on your new job and to welcome you to town. Mr. Gold helped me pick on out." Henry placed the black ring box on the desk in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "Really Henry," she said, "You didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"It's okay really," Henry said, "Mr. Gold said you would really like it so he practically gave it to me for free. Besides August said it was the perfect initiation of Operation Cobra."

Bonnie laughed a little as she picked up the ring box. "Thanks, Henry," she said. She opened the box and looked down at the ring that the box held. It was a snake, the jewels of the eyes were pitch black.

"A snake," Ruby said, "I get it. Operation Cobra. Nice one, Henry."

"Thanks," Henry smiled. He looked at Bonnie as she stared at the ring. "Well go on," he said trying to contain his excitement, "Try it on." Henry watched, holding his breath as Bonnie slipped the ring on her finger. Almost as soon as the ring was in place the stones in the eyes turned from black to blue.

"Is it a mood ring?" Ruby asked, as they watched the stones change color.

Henry ginned. "Something like that," he said. There was no more room left for doubt, Bonnie was definitely Rapunzel.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Graham could sense that the girl was frightened though she had no real reason to be. When Snow had written him the first letter regarding Rapunzel's adjustment to her life in the palace and to thank him for escorting her there the Huntsman had at first been puzzled. But then as time wore on and Regina made no mention of her visits to the tower in the Dark Forest and both the mirror and Henry went out their way not to mention the secret that many of the guards knew was in that tower, it didn't take long for him to put things together, or figure out that some kind of magic was involved in the matter._

_ Even so Graham let Snow White's letters continue, he was curious about the girl, and the letters were the only reprieve he had from the solitude, darkness, and loneliness that was his life in Regina's castle outside of the few times that he managed to escape for a hunt. Still he had never seen the lost princess up close before, so when Snow had written him telling him that the girl had been gone much longer than she usually was when she went on one of her adventures and expressed her worry over the girl's whereabouts, Graham had volunteered to be the one that found her. At times Snow White would say things that hinted that she too knew the girl's true identity, and the fact that she and her husband were caring for the girl anyway told Graham that the child was where she needed to be, so he had no problems keeping the secret from who seemed to have no memory of the girl, and he had no problems with returning the girl to Snow White now._

_ "You're afraid," he said, as he approached the girl, "But you needn't be. Snow White is the one that sent me."_

_ "Snow?" The girl asked looking perplexed, "But why?" _

_ He could tell that she was suspicious but still she lowered her sword slightly. "She was worried," he said, "She thinks that I was the one who brought you to her the first time around and so she had no problems with asking me to come and find you and bring you back this time around."_

_ "Oh," Rapunzel said, putting down her sword. She hadn't really thought of the fact that Snow might contact the real Huntsman about her. As she thought of this something else occurred to her. "Do you know who I am then?" She asked, "Who I really am?" As he was in her mother's guard it would not be surprising if he did._

_ Graham nodded. "I know who your mother is if that's what you mean," he said, "It gives me more of a reason to take you home…to Snow White." He may not have been able to feel, but he had memories of what his life was like before and he knew what his life was like now. He didn't want to think about the consequences the child might have to pay were Regina to ever remember the truth. He doubted t hat she would harm the child but, he suspected that she would hold on to her more tightly than before. "I apologize if my friend here frightened you," he said gesturing toward the wolf._

_ Rapunzel smiled. "Maximus," she said gesturing toward the white horse that stood a few feet away, "Was more frightened than I."_

_ "Shall we get you home then?" Graham asked._

_ Putting away her sword Rapunzel nodded. While she didn't think she needed an escort and she would never consider herself a damsel in distress, she did think it kind of nice that he would come all this way just to see her home. "Snow said you were different than the rest of my mother's guards," Rapunzel said, "I am glad to find that she was right."_

_ Graham smiled. "So," he said, "Since we have quite a trip ahead of us. How about you tell where you've been all this time. I've been looking for you this morning."_

_ Rapunzel climbed on to Maximus' back, as Graham grabbed the horses reigns, he and the wolf walk beside it as Graham led him to his own horse just beyond the trees. Rapunzel looked at the ring on her finger. "Have you ever heard of the dreaded pirate Captain Hook?" She asked._

_ Graham chuckled at her enthusiasm. "A tale of two," he answered._

_ "Well," Rapunzel said as she looked down at him, "I assure that none of them are nearly as good as the one I am about to tell you."_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Emma smiled as she watched Mary Margaret collapse happily onto her bed. The woman was obviously happy to be home. It almost mad Emma want to forgo the party in favor of giving the woman time to readjust. But Mary Margaret wanted to see everyone, though after the town had persecuted her Emma didn't understand why. Though, she was beginning to understand just how forgiving the woman could be.

Mary Margaret sat up suddenly, getting out of bed. "I missed cooking," she said smiling at Emma, "Are you hungry?"

Emma was supposed to be having lunch at the station with Ruby but she figured if the girl wanted to company there was always Bonnie. "I could eat," she said.

"So tell me about this new deputy," Mary Margaret said as Emma followed her into the kitchen.

Emma told the woman what she knew of Bonnie. She watched as Mary Margaret fussed around the kitchen as she did so. "She seems nice I guess," Emma said, "She's from a small town. Kind of guarded. Apparently she was born here and Gold took care of her when she was kid."

"Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked, raising a brow.

Emma nodded. "He's the one that asked me to hire her own," she said, "She's supposed to be staying in town for a while. She came here looking for her family. Her mother died during child birth."

Mary Margaret frowned. "How sad," she said.

Emma nodded in agreement. "It gets worse," she said, "There was an accident when she was little and her father doesn't remember who she is. She says she still wants to know him though."

"Who's her father?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Glass," Emma answered just as the two heard a knock at the door. Emma stood from where she was leaning over the counter. "I'll get it," she said.

She walked over to the door and wasn't surprised to see Gold on the other side. The man had been harassing her about Bonnie all day. "Look," she said, "I gave her the job and no matter how many strings I pull visitation is the best I can do for Glass. He made the confession willingly. No one forced him into it. I don't have any real evidence pointing to anyone else and so I can't reopen the Nolan case and someone has to go down for this."

Gold sighed. "I understand that Miss Swan," he said, "But surely Mr. Glass won't be a danger to anyone if he is released into his daughter's custody."

"I told you," Emma said, clearly agitated, "Unless Mrs. Nolan remembers something or someone else comes forward then there's nothing that I can do."

"You owe me, Miss Swan," Gold said. He had made Bonnie a promise and he intended on keeping it. He had been told of Regina's offer to her and he wanted to keep Bonnie away from the woman for as long as possible. As Regina didn't know Bonnie was her daughter, there was no telling what she would do if she discovered Bonnie's abilities.

"And you cashed in that favor when you made me hire on a deputy that hasn't even finished high school," Emma shot back.

They were at a stalemate and Mary Margaret couldn't help but intervene. "Emma," she said, stepping up behind the blonde, "I know you want to do the right thing, but from what you've told me it seems as if this Bonnie has been through enough already. No one she have to pay for the mistakes of their parents and everyone deserves to have a family."

Emma frowned, shaking her head. "I survived without a family," she said, "She can too."

Mary Margaret tried to stop her, but Emma walked away from them, disappearing into her room. Just when Emma opened up, she always did something to make her guard herself again.

"Everyone can't be helped, Ms. Blanchard," Gold said as they watched her go.

"Well you seem to be championing for this Bonnie," she said, turning back to him, "So I guess it doesn't stop us from trying does it?"

The corners of Gold's mouth turned up just a fraction, as he leaned on his cane. "I suppose it doesn't," he said, "Good day, Ms. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret frowned as he turned to leave. Something about the situation didn't sit right with her. "Mr. Gold," she called out before she could stop herself. To her surprise he stopped and turned slightly to face her. "I have a feeling that everything will work itself out," she said smiling, "One way or another, Bonnie will have her family."

Gold smiled at her in a way that told her that he knew something that she didn't. "I do believe you're right, Ms. Blanchard." He said before continuing on his way.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Snow White smiled at the sight of her husband carrying Rapunzel on his back as they walked through the palace gates. "Look Snow," James said, "Graham has returned our little troublemaker." _

_ Rapunzel giggled, and Snow frowned. "We've been worried about you young lady," she said her hand rubbing her swollen abdomen, "You've never been gone so long before."_

_ "I'm sorry," Rapunzel said smiling sheepishly, "Would you be too angry if I told you that it was worth it?"_

_ Snow raised a questing brow at the girl, as she waved for the stable hands to tend to Maximus. "She met a pirate," James explained._

_ "Not just a pirate," Rapunzel said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "The pirate. The Captain Hook, and he even gave me a ring and told me his real name." _

_ "Did he also tell you that you're not allowed to leave the palace for a week?" Snow asked._

_ Rapunzel pouted. "But Snow," she said, "Graham promised to take me out shooting, he's really good with arrows. He said he could even shoot and apple off of someone's head. Do you think I could convince Grumpy let Graham use his head for the apple? We have plenty of them in the garden."_

_ "As Grumpy will do almost anything to please you I am sure that you could," Snow White said, "However whether you can convince me to allow you to convince him is another matter all together."_

_ Rapunzel sighed. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to stop being fun," she said._

_ James laughed and Snow glared at them both. She held up her hands prepared to strike. The girl was just asking to be tickled breathless."I'll show you fun," she said._

_ Rapunzel's eyes widened. Snow was known to be rather vicious when she was in tickle mode. "James," she said, "Run!"_

_ From the shadows Killian watched the scene a frown marring his features. The Huntsman had long gone, and he was surprised that the man hadn't realized that he had followed them. He could still see the gleam of the ring on the girl's finger. He could remember the snake charmer's words when it had been placed on his own. "This ring will reveal your destiny to you," he said as the stones in the snakes eyes had turned from black to green, "And yours lies with a girl with green eyes." _

_ If that were the truth of things then the girl's destiny lied with a man that had eyes of blue. Killian had blue eyes, but then again, so did the Huntsman. _

_**End Notes: Hope the ring thing didn't confuse you. Anyway next chapter Bonnie has dinner with Regina, Gold is reminded of his loss by August and his trickery which leads him to work some magic so that Sidney remembers Bonnie, Bonnie meets her father, and Bonnie has a few choice words for August upon meeting him. In fairytale land, Rapunzel asks Red about love, Graham sneaks out to see Rapunzel and Regina becomes suspicious, Rapunzel exchanges letters with Killian, and as the curse gets closer Rapunzel renews her vow to free Rumple. **_


	3. Chapter Three: The Family That You Choos

**Title:** Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time/ The Vampire Dairies

**Genre:** AU/Crossover

**Pairings:** Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Sheriff Graham Humbert (The Huntsman), Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Killian Jones(Captain Hook), Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)/Belle, Regina (Evil Queen)/ Klaus, Mary Margaret (Snow White)/ David Nolan (Prince "Charming" James), Tyler/Ruby (Red), Emma/Alaric, Emma/Sheriff Graham (The Huntsman), August (Pinocchio)/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Mulan, Elijah/Elena, Elijah/Mulan, Matt/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rebekah/Jefferson(The Mad Hatter), Henry/Gretel, Lucy/Lancelot. Abby/Sidney Glass(Mirror), mentions of Sidney (Mirror)/Regina (Evil Queen), etc.

**Summary:** When Bonnie discovers her real parents are in Storybrooke, Maine; she finds that in another world and another life her name was Rapunzel and she is the daughter of the Evil Queen Regina Mills

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait folks. Anyways no editing here as usual. Um also Lilly asked me about my plans now that Baelfire has been revealed to be Henry's father on the show. Initially I was going to make Alaric, Henry's father, and I think that I will still with that. However, even though I kind of like Nealfire I think I might make Alaric be Baelfire, just so there is another tie in with Mystic Falls but we shall see. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Love ya! **_**^_^**

**Chapter Three: The Family That You Choose**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

As Abby Bennett-Wilson looked at her adoptive daughter's friends she wondered where the concern for Bonnie had been prior to her departure. She and Lucy had managed to open the coffin but even so that hadn't stopped them from being bombarded with questions and accusations about Bonnie's whereabouts once it was discovered that the only thing that had rested in inside was the very being that had created the Originals in the first place, Esther, their mother.

Abby wondered how much of their concern centered on their need to make sure their friend was okay and how much of their concern centered on their need to use Bonnie in order to get rid of Klaus. They had all shown up at Sheila Bennett's old house midmorning, even the Salvatore, the day after Bonnie's sudden departure and it was now afternoon and they still didn't seem to understand what Abby was telling them.

They all sat around her mother's living room, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood; ghosts of faces that Abby could barely remember from her daughter's childhood. The Salvatore stood off to one side and Abby stood next to Lucy in front of them all. She understood how Bonnie could love them, but she understood how Bonnie could hate them too.

"I don't understand," Elena said, as she looked at Abby, "Even if Bonnie found out that the Bennett family wasn't her real family, she would have told us face to face. She would have wanted one of us with her when she found out who her real family was."

Abby sighed. She had tried to be reasonable and understanding but she was beginning to think that perhaps being harsh would get through to them better. "And why would she do that?" Abby asked, "Because bringing you along for her reunion with me had such a great outcome? The only reason any of you bothered to find me had nothing to do with Bonnie or any wish on her part to know me at all, and everything to do with her putting aside her own feelings to help all of you. I doubt very much that it was the first time. This trip, finding her biological family, is something that Bonnie wanted to do _for Bonnie_. It wasn't about any of you which was why she didn't want you to be involved. If you were really her friends then you would understand that."

Abby's words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Even so," Damon said stepping forward, "Bonnie wouldn't leave town while we're still being threatened. She wouldn't leave the people that she cares about unprotected." Perhaps Damon wasn't on the list of people that Bonnie cared about, but he knew her well enough to know that at least.

"She didn't leave you unprotected," Lucy said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived, "That is why Abby and I are here. Bonnie isn't a Bennett anymore she doesn't have a responsibility to this town or its people, we do."

"So that's it?" Elena asked. Abby didn't really know what the girl expected. If she wanted to know why Bonnie had made the choice that she had made the best thing to do would be to talk to Bonnie, and as the girl didn't want to be in contact with any of them yet, Abby really didn't know what else to tell her.

"Can you at least tell us where she is?" Caroline asked. While the girl was worried Abby knew that the moment that she told them where Bonnie was that one or more of them would go and chase after her.

"I can't do that," Abby said calmly. She wouldn't apologize for it either. She had let Bonnie down in many ways but this wouldn't be one of them. "Some people say," Abby said looking at the mini crowd before her, "That there are two types of family, the family you are born with and the family you choose. When one family fails you then you turn to the other. I may not know all of the particulars but I have a feeling that Bonnie wouldn't have left the way that she did if one or all of you didn't fail her in some way. I only hope that where Bonnie is now that she can find people that won't."

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie sat at her desk in the Sheriff's office reading through Henry's book. She couldn't stop reading the tales that were inside; she had even set aside her GED study book in favor of the book of fairytales. The tales were so different than the ones that she knew, the ones that many had grown up with and yet they were the same.

"Henry tells me that you've been recruited for Operation Cobra," a voice said from behind Bonnie. Bonnie jumped, so immersed in the tale that she was reading of Rumplestiltskin and of all characters Captain Hook, that she hadn't heard Emma come in. Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Bonnie shook her head slightly. "It's fine," she said, "I was just a little distracted. Henry's book is actually really interesting."

Emma was once again reconsidering hiring Bonnie on. Then she remembered Henry's theory about who Bonnie was and the fact that Bonnie found the book interesting didn't really surprise her anymore. According to Henry, Princess Rapunzel had been a fan of reading.

"I think it's interesting too," a soft voice said from the doorway. Bonnie turned to see a woman with short dark hair, green eyes, and soft features. Bonnie didn't really know why but she liked the woman immediately.

Emma gifted the woman with a rare smile that surprised Bonnie. "Deputy Glass, this is my roommate Mary Margaret," Emma said with a gesture of her head, "Mary Margaret, this is Deputy Glass."

Bonnie stood and shook the woman's hand, smiling when she smiled. "Hi," she said, "You don't have to call me Deputy Glass. It actually sounds kind of weird. You can just call me Bonnie."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said, laughing a little, "It's nice to meet you Bonnie." Emma had been right, the girl was very guarded, but still there was something about the girl that made Mary Margaret want to hug her or maybe pinch her cheeks. "Emma has been telling me a lot about you," Mary Margaret said, "So I wanted to meet you and extend an invitation to my party."

Bonnie smiled but shook her head. "I really would love to come and maybe meet the rest of the town but I am kind of stuck having dinner with the mayor tonight," Bonnie said apologetically.

"The mayor," Mary Margaret said, looking surprisingly concerned on behalf of someone that she had just met, "She isn't what you would call a nice person."

Bonnie nodded. "So I've heard," she said, "But she can free my father so I kind of feel like I don't really have a choice."

"Still," Mary Margaret said frowning slightly, "You should be careful." It was almost understandable to Mary Margaret that even Mr. Gold was concerned about the girl's well being, she had just met her and already Mary Margaret was worried for her sake.

Bonnie was surprised that yet another person in town seemed to be concerned for her welfare. Still she didn't want to get used to it, there were people in her life that had once been concerned about her that no longer were and she didn't know if she could let herself get attached only for it to happen all over again. "I will," she said anyway, her words seeming to calm Mary Margaret's nerves.

Emma cleared her throat, feeling a little put off by the exchange. "So," she said, not wanting to delve into the reasons why she had interrupted them, "What was so interesting in Henry's book?"

Bonnie frowned at the abrupt change in subject and shrugged. "I love all the stories really," she said, "Though I am partial to the ones with pirates. It was the only Halloween costume I would wear from age twelve to fifteen, because afterward when we started having Halloween parties instead of trick or treating my friend Caroline used to pick out my costumes." Bonnie's face fell as she thought of Caroline and the many calls she had received from her already.

Sensing the girl's change in mood Mary Margaret leaned against the desk to get her attention. "So has Henry also given you a character?" She asked.

Bonnie laughed a little at the question. She leaned against the desk next to Mary Margaret. "He thinks I'm Rapunzel," she said.

"It would make sense if you had a thing for pirates then," Mary Margaret said, "I gave Henry that book and if I remember correctly there's a few stories in there about Rapunzel and Captain Hook."

Bonnie laughed a little. "Yeah," she said, "So I've read. Henry thinks that there was a possibility that he was my one true love." Bonnie couldn't get the image to Disney's Captain Hook out her head long enough to actually take the thought seriously. "I think I was actually starting to believe him about the curse at least until I read some of Rapunzel's stories. No one finds their one true love while robbing them, right?"

"I did," Mary Margaret said, amused, "Well at least according to Henry. He thinks that I'm Snow White."

Bonnie looked her over for a moment studying her before she spoke. "I could see that," she nodded. At least it wasn't as much of a stretch as hers. "Still no one finds their true love at twelve," Bonnie said returning back to the subject of Rapunzel.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Stranger things have happened," she said, "In Romeo and Juliet, Juliet was thirteen when she fell in love with Romeo at first sight."

"And look at how that ended," Emma cut in, for some reason she was feeling left out of the conversation.

Bonnie shrugged. "Not everyone in Henry's book got a happy ending," she said, "But I don't think that's what's important in the long run. I mean some people don't ever get to experience true love at all. If you find it and you get to have it even if you lose it and your heart gets broken at least it was there for a little while."

"You mean it's better to have loved and lost," Emma said sounding skeptical even as she said it, thinking of Henry's father and then of Graham, "Then never to have loved at all."

"I guess that's what I'm saying," Bonnie said, though it sounded a little idiotic when Emma put it that way. Still she agreed. But she hadn't found her true love yet so she didn't really know what it was like to lose it. Yes, she had loved Jeremy and losing him had hurt, but that love was for the most part one-sided. He loved her she was sure, just not the same way that she had loved him. He was the first boy she had ever loved but he wasn't her true love, he wasn't the one person out there in the world that was made for her, she could see that now, even if she wasn't sure that such a person existed.

"I think," Mary Margaret said softly, thinking of David, "I think that maybe it hurts more to almost find it, to be so close and then to lose it; then to have it and lose it. To be on the verge of something that you know will be it and then it just disappears."

Emma watched as both Bonnie and Mary Margaret sighed and then held out their hands looking at the rings on their fingers. They were mirroring each other in the same way that Bonnie and Regina had. It would make sense if what Henry believed were true, after all if Bonnie was Rapunzel then even if it were for a short while then that meant the people Henry thought were Emma's parents had helped raise her. Emma didn't know how she felt about that, the part of her that had started to believe became fractured.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Rapunzel sat on Snow's large bed her back propped against the headboard. Snow White sat down next to her in a similar position. At the same time they held their hands out in front of them Snow looking at the ring James had given her, Rapunzel looking at the ring that Killian had given her, both sighing._

_ Rapunzel turned to Snow White and frowned. "Why are you sighing?" She asked, "James will be back as soon as he helps Lancelot get back to Guinevere. Killian is the one that is going all the way to Agrabah indefinitely. I might not ever see him again." _

_ "Of course you will," Snow said, "He will always come back for his little troublemaker. Besides you'll still have Graham."_

_ "They're not interchangeable," Rapunzel pouted, "I am pretty sure that if James went away you would find no comfort in the fact if Lancelot were to remain." Snow gave her a look and she sighed. "I know it's not the same," she said, "James is your true love and nobody finds their true love at twelve."_

_ "Stranger things have happened," Snow shrugged._

_ Rapunzel's face flushed as she shook her head. "I didn't mean that in that way," she said, "Besides I am much too young for either of them to see me that way. I only meant that they're not the same person is all. Having one around doesn't mean that I won't miss the other." _

_ Snow wrapped an arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head. "I know little one," she said, "I was only teasing." Before Rapunzel could answer there was a knock at the door. Rapunzel stood helping Snow White to her feet. "You may enter," Snow said, regally in a way that made Rapunzel want to laugh._

_ Rapunzel was relieved when instead of one of the guards Red entered with a note in hand. "I have a message for a …Princess Rapunzel," she said grinning, "Have I come to the right place?"_

_ Rapunzel raced over to Red and took the note for her hands without answering. She read it quickly before clutching it to her chest and turned to Snow giving her a pleading look. "Its Killian," she said, "He's at the gates. He's leaving tonight. He wants to say goodbye."_

_ "It's late," Snow frowned, "You have your lessons in the morning."_

_ "But I always stay up late and we'll stay on palace grounds," she said, "Please Snow. This may be the last time that I will ever see him."_

_ Snow didn't trust Hook as far as she could throw him. She wouldn't put it pass the man to convince Rapunzel to run off with him, and if it meant Agrabah and being with her precious Killian then Snow knew that Rapunzel would, even if it meant leaving the family that had taken her in. Still she didn't want to disappoint the girl. "Alright," she conceded. "But you have to take Red with you."_

_ Rapunzel nodded eagerly. She hugged Snow briefly before racing over to take Red's hand. "Thank you, Snow," she called even as she dragged Red out of the room._

_ "Both of you be careful," Snow called after them._

_ "Yes, mother," was the sarcastic reply that Snow received as the two chorused the response back to her._

_ Snow huffed but still she shook her head and smiled._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Gold looked up as Bonnie came into his shop. The girl looked very distracted. He sighed, knowing that he would have to tell her that the dinner with Regina would have to take place. He had tried but he had failed her, something that was more than likely Regina's doing, than his own lack of pull.

"What brings you here, my dear?" He asked from where he stood behind the counter.

She smiled at him, something he still found curious even after all this time. But the girl could gift that smile to anyone, could find the good in anyone, it was why it took so much to break her favor once one had it, why Gold wondered what had happened to her to make her run from the small town in Virginia to one she didn't remember in Maine, it must have been bad, he couldn't imagine anything different. Her ability to see the good in people had always baffled him, it allowed the girl to love her mother even knowing what harm her mother had done to so many, it allowed her to love Snow White even knowing what harm she had done to her mother, it allowed her to love him even knowing what harm he had done to everyone she loved, and it had allowed her to love with Hook even knowing what Hook had taken from him. It was her capacity for love that made others give to her so freely, and why he could forgive her for her softness toward his enemies.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me the job and trying with my father," Bonnie said seriously, "You've helped me so much since I've been here and I don't think I could ever repay you."

Gold waved his hand dismissively. "No matter, dearie," he said, "If I were to be of any real help then I could spare you from having dinner with the mayor."

Bonnie smiled at him shaking her head. "I can handle, Regina," she said, "You have done enough." Gold moved to speak when Bonnie's phone began to ring once more. Sighing Bonnie took her phone out of her pocket and ignored the call. "My friends from back home," she said by way of explanation as she looked up at Gold.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Friends with which you do not wish to speak," he said. Bonnie said nothing. "I had hoped that I had found you a good home," he said, "Was I wrong all of this time?"

Bonnie felt bad for upsetting him but she didn't want to lie to him. "Henry seems to think that bad things happen when you leave Storybrooke," she said, "In my case for the most part that's true." Gold looked lethal but she could tell that his anger wasn't directed at her but at the people that she had left behind in Mystic Falls. "It wasn't all bad," she said, "It just got worse toward the end." That wasn't entirely true but it seemed to calm him.

"Even so," he said, "It's a good thing that you have decided to remain here in Storybrooke."

Bonnie thought about the difference in how she was being treated already. About Gold who even being the threat he seemed to be to everyone, was more than willing to take care of her. About Emma who was willing to give her a chance. About Ruby who was eager to be her friend. About Mary Margaret who had seemed more worried about her wellbeing than anyone she had left behind and she and the woman had just met. About Henry who believed in magic, who wanted to save his town from a curse that only he seemed to believe in, and in his innocence hadn't even thought about asking Bonnie to abuse her powers to do so even though he believed that she had them. "Yeah," she said, "I think it's a good thing too."

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Killian watched as the palace gates opened and his little troublemaker came out with the wolf on her tail. He wasn't surprised that Snow White had sent her out with an escort, he wasn't trusted after all. They had probably expected him to kidnap Rapunzel and turn her into a renegade but he had meant what he said about there being no room for a child on his travels, besides that Rapunzel was enough trouble on her own without being under his influence. _

_ Killian stepped out of the shadows and no sooner than he was made visible did he have a little princess wrapped around his neck. "Good evening, princess," he said. _

_ Rapunzel didn't respond at first as she clung to him, and really considering that most of their time together in the past week had been full of arguments, sword fights, and trying to one up each other at pick pocketing on their few trips back to town he had no idea why the little one had grown so attached to him. Though, admittedly he would miss her._

_ "Do you really have to go?" Rapunzel asked as she pulled away from him._

_ "I cannot stay," he said simply. Though, it wasn't that simple. He could not get attached, it was a liability that he could not afford. He had learned that with Milah and already Rapunzel was distracting him from his quest for revenge._

_ Rapunzel knew that it was more likely that he would not stay than that he could not stay. "If you will not stay," she said, chancing a glance back a Red who stood quietly by the gates, "Then take me with you." When Killian frowned she forged ahead. "I wouldn't get in the way," she pressed, "I can take care of myself and you know how fast I learn. I could manage."_

_ Killian smirked. "I don't doubt that you could," he said, "But as a princess you belong here."_

_ "I'd rather be a pirate then a princess," Rapunzel said, looking on the verge of tears. But she wouldn't cry, her tears would make her look weak and then he really would never consider taking her._

_ "Well I would rather be a prince then a pirate," Killian said with a laugh. Even still the idea had not been entirely unappealing. He had thought about it more than once and it was the idea that inspired the parting gift that he had purchased for his little troublemaker that now hid at his side._

_ Rapunzel knew he was teasing her. "A prince with one hand," she said, clearly annoyed, "I've never read about any of those in my books."_

_ "I could always say that I lost it in the throngs of battle," Killian said waving his hook theatrically, "Surely you've read about princes with battle scars. A lost limb would be a sensation. Then I would have no trouble getting a princess to love me. I'll be a prince in no time, much sooner than you'll get to be a pirate."_

_ Rapunzel frowned. "If you're just going to laugh at me and make jokes then just go," she sighed, kicking the ground at her feet, "You obviously don't care that I am going to miss you." She turned to walk away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her._

_ "I do care," Killian said once she was facing him once more, "Let the world tell you what they want about me Rapunzel but if they ever say that I do not care at least for you then you tell anyone who will listen that Killian Jones says that they can go to hell, understood?"_

_ Rapunzel giggled but nodded even as she heard Red clear her throat rather loudly behind her._

_ "Now," he said reaching into the bag hanging from his hip and pulling out a silver music box, "A parting gift."_

_ Rapunzel took the music box from his hands and studied it. It was rectangular and the lid was decorated with a pirate ship sailing toward a castle. Killian held out a tiny silver key and Rapunzel took it. She put the key into the hole and turned the key clockwise. The lid popped up and instead of some odd little dancer as Rapunzel had suspected the projected image of a pirate ship came into view with Killian steering the wheel and Rapunzel manning the sail. The chords of, "The Pirate King", spilled from the box._

_ Killian smiled as Rapunzel's beamed at the scene, it had set him back a pretty penny but it had been worth it. "Turn the key the other way," he said._

_ Rapunzel excitedly did as she was told and the music changed to a waltz as the scene changed to that of a ballroom. Couples were dancing and she recognized Snow and James among them. She didn't smile however until she saw that she and Killian were dancing in the center, gone were his dark clothes, in favor of something very much like what James would wear though his hook was still in place. "You make a very handsome prince," Rapunzel laughed. _

_ "I don't see how you could have ever imagined otherwise," Killian smirked. _

_ Rapunzel shut the lid to the music box and looked at him her face serious. "I'll write to you," she said earnestly, "No matter where you go I will write."_

_ "After giving you such I extravagant gift I demand as much," Killian said. After letting the girl hug him one more time Killian nodded at Red. "You should go inside now," he said, to Rapunzel, "It's late and it's getting cold."_

_ "I will not say goodbye," Rapunzel said. _

_ "And I will not pretend that I will not be back," he said, "Remember you still owe me a hat troublemaker."_

_ Rapunzel smiled sadly as he began to walk away. "Be safe," she called after him, "Or at least try to stay alive."_

_ Killian laughed, giving the girl a wave. "I will do my best, princess," he called._

_ Rapunzel watched him go, staring at the spot he had been long after he had gone. She didn't move until Red came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He won't stay gone long," Red said quietly._

_ Rapunzel didn't know whether to believe her so instead of agreeing she turned back toward the castle. Red turned and walked at her side. "Have you ever been in love, Red?" Rapunzel said._

_ A shadow passed over Red's face that made her regret the question. "Only once," Red said softly. _

_ "How did you know that you were in love?" Rapunzel asked curiously. She clutched her music box tightly to her chest wondering how many times that she would turn the key again before the night was over. _

_ "You just know," Red said with a shrug._

_ "I don't really want to leave you guys you know," Rapunzel said changing the subject, "I don't even really want to be a pirate although I think it may be fun for a little while. I would miss it here. But Killian is a pirate so I think I could be one too. That doesn't make sense does it?"_

_ "You know," Red said, "James wasn't always a prince. I asked him once if he would ever go back to his life before but he just said that even though he misses it sometimes that he thinks that he was always supposed to be a prince, because it brought him to Snow, and she's a princess. Is that kind of what you mean?"_

_ Rapunzel nodded. "Do you think that's why Killian said he wanted to be a prince, because I'm a princess?"_

_ Red smiled, shaking her head. "I think we both know the answer to that," she said, "Even if he was pretending to tease you."_

_ Rapunzel laughed. "Prince Killian Jones," she said, "Consort to Princess Rapunzel of Agrabah."_

_ Red laughed, grabbing Rapunzel's hand as they walked to the palace doors. "You read far too many books for your own good little one," she said._

_ "Maybe," Rapunzel shrugged, hugging her music box, "But I still think that it has a nice ring to it."_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie looked at the two dresses that she had laid out for dinner with the mayor on the bed in her room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She didn't know why but the thought of having dinner with Regina made her nervous and not for the obvious reasons. She wanted the mayor to be impressed by her wardrobe and to enjoy her company she told herself that it was simply because she wanted to make sure that Regina made good on her promise to free her father, but she couldn't help but think that this need for approval stemmed from somewhere else.

She frowned at her dress options and was about to go look into the closet for another when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing Bonnie answered it and smiled when she found Ruby on the other side. "Hey," she said, "What's up?"

Ruby smiled at her as Bonnie invited her inside. "You have message from Dr. Whale," she said as she walked in, "He left it at the front desk with a rose. I think he might be asking for a date, or a booty call."

Bonnie made a face as she closed the door behind Ruby. "First of all ew," she said, causing Ruby to laugh, "And second of all isn't he like…old? I mean at least compared to me."

Ruby shrugged. "You've been seen around with Gold and not everyone believes that you two are platonic and you see how old he is," Ruby said, "Besides I don't think that Whale really cares as long as you're legal."

Bonnie shook her head. "Well," she said, "My birthday wasn't that long ago and I don't do booty calls."

"Well addressing the first issue I say that we have a girl's night celebrate your birthday," Ruby said, "There's this place Emma, Mary Margaret, and I went one time that doesn't card people. And anyway if you have a drink or two I doubt Emma will arrest her own deputy." Bonnie smiled though she wondered if her friends back home had even realized that her birthday had passed already. "And addressing the second issue," she said, "What do you mean you don't do booty calls? Isn't _doing _kind of the point of a booty call?"

"Really Ruby," Bonnie sighed, "I haven't even been in town two days yet. Besides Whale is so not my type it isn't funny. Yeah, I know we haven't been properly introduced but I highly doubt that meeting him will make him seem less slimy. And anyway I've never slept with anyone before and I am not going to start just because I am in a new town."

Ruby grinned. "Let me guess," she said, "You're saving yourself for love?" Bonnie frowned until she realized Ruby wasn't mocking her. "It is your choice," Ruby shrugged, "Though I think that you and Mary Margaret should start a club even if she has been throwing caution to the wind lately."

Bonnie shook her head. "I swear you and Emma have the weirdest sense of humor," she said, "How about we stop talking about Whale and sex, and you help me pick out what I should wear to dinner with the mayor."

"You mean you aren't trying to pick out a dress that will endear you to your consort, princess?" Ruby asked teasingly, referencing Henry's assumption that Bonnie was Rapunzel.

"Very funny," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Wear the black one," Ruby said, "If you wear the white one then you'll look too innocent and Regina will think that she can prey on you. Also curl your hair, it will take the edge of the look and that way though you won't look innocent you won't look like a threat either."

"I take it you know Madame Mayor, very well?" Bonnie asked, picking up the white dress had lain out and putting it back into the closet.

"I know her type," Ruby said shrugging. She walked over to girl's closet to pick out some shoes. "Also try not to eat too much in case she tries to poison you," Ruby said only half joking, "If you get hungry later you can always stop by the diner or I can swipe some food from Mary Margaret's party."  
Bonnie gave Ruby a look crossing her arms over her chest. "How am I supposed to have dinner with someone and not eat?" She asked seriously.

"Hey," Ruby said as she stood with a pair of black pumps in hand, "Do whatever you want. But if you end up with food poisoning and have to go to the hospital and Whale tries to seduce you while you're defenseless and laid out in a hospital bed don't say I didn't warn you."

Bonnie sighed. "Goodbye Ruby," she laughed, "And you can tell Granny that she can throw out whatever message Dr. Whale sent me and any one's that he may send in the future."

"Alright but I am reading it first," Ruby said, "And if it says anything about playing sexy doctor and naughty nurse I posting it up behind the desk for my own amusement so that I can watch everyone react to it as it they come in."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "_Goodbye, Ruby_," she said again. Bonnie watched as the brunette left and then sighed as she turned to look at the dress that lay on her bed. She could already tell that as far as nights went that this would be a long one. Suddenly crashing Mary Margaret's party didn't sound like such a bad idea.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Rapunzel ran forward grabbing Graham's hand and gripping it tightly as he appeared through the trees. She bit her bottom lip her nerves getting the better of her as she gripped the small leather pouch in her other hand. _

_ "Hello little one," Graham whispered, pulling her into a one armed hug and kissing the top of her head, "You mustn't be so nervous, my love." _

_ Rapunzel smiled at the teasing tone his voice had taken. Rapunzel had been obsessing over the idea of true love as of late. While the kingdom was abuzz about rumors of her mother and the curse, Rapunzel had chosen to focus on all the things that she wanted to do before the curse to place and falling love had been on that list. Rapunzel had given up on the thought knowing that it was impossible for someone of her age who knew so little of the world to accomplish. Graham had jokingly told her that he would stand in until she was able to find her "Prince Charming" like Snow White. Rapunzel had simply told him that he should not have to be someone's stand in, looking much older than her years when she said it and thinking of her father not being the man that her mother had truly loved. Still even with her sentiment Graham had taken to calling her pet names and endearments just the same._

_ "She followed you then," she said, looking up at him._

_ Graham nodded. "She has been suspicious for a while now," he said, "I made sure that this time she was suspicious enough to follow me." _

_ Rapunzel nodded. She tensed slightly when she heard the sound of her mother's carriage. "Hide," she said._

_ Graham let go of her hand but then hesitated. "You'll be okay?" He asked._

_ "Of course,' she said, "I'm simply giving my mother her birthday gift. What is the harm in that?" She was frowning slightly and she knew that he knew her bravado was false. Still she didn't want him to actually be the one that he mother found when she finally appeared through the trees. "I'll be fine," she said, "But you won't if she sees you so please go."_

_ Graham nodded. "I will stay close, darling," he said with a grin._

_ Rapunzel's lips curved up in what was just short of a smile. "Very well," she said. She watched him disappear into the forest and the she waited._

_ Her mother came through the trees only moments after Rapunzel heard her carriage stop. She looked as beautiful and intimidating as Rapunzel remembered. When she stopped in the clearing that Rapunzel stood expecting to see Graham and finding her instead she knew her mother was likely confused and angry but her eyes softened when she looked at her anyway._

_ "Hello there," Regina said, as she smiled down at the little girl that stood before her. She had been about to ask the child if she had seen The Huntsman as she was sure that he had a lover of some sort because he had been disappearing as of late and reappearing smiling more than a man that could not feel had the right to. However, once she got a closer look at the child all thoughts of Graham were forgotten, curiosity and concern taking their place. "Are you lost my dear?" She asked._

_ Rapunzel shook her head and smiled, trying her hardest not to cry. "I am simply on my way to give a gift to my mother," she said, "It's her birthday."_

_ Regina frowned at the word mother, something off with hearing the girl say it. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. "What a coincidence," she said, "Today is my birthday as well. Would you like an escort perhaps? I would be more than happy to give you one. You'll be able to see you mother much faster."_

_ Rapunzel shook her head and wasn't surprised when her mother's face fell in the same way that it always did when she was faced with rejection. "It really isn't so far off," she said, "I'd hate to be a bother. Excuse me." _

_ Regina nodded. Her heart clinched in an odd way. She turned to watch the girl go bumping into her as she did so. "I'm sorry, little one," she said._

_ Rapunzel smiled as she dropped the little black pouch purposefully at Regina's feet. "It's alright," she said as she reached down to pick it up again. She turned to Regina with pouch in hand that contained her mother's birthday gift. She had spent nearly all of the money she had saved from Snow on it. "I believe you dropped this," she said as she held it up to Regina._

_ Regina frowned knowing that she hadn't but something in girl's eyes compelled her to take it. "Thank you," she said._

_ Rapunzel smiled. "Happy birthday," she said. She hoped that her mother would like that necklace inside. It was simple enough, as silver wire wrapped black gemstone hanging from a silver chain. It held just the slightest bit of magic so that her mother would think of her whenever she wore it._

_ Regina closed her eyes, the girl's words having the oddest effect on her. Perhaps it was because the only other person who had acknowledge her birthday that day had been her father, though Regina sensed that there was something else to it. When she opened her eyes the girl was gone._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Regina Mills changed the table settings on her dining room table for the third time finally satisfied with the green rimmed china that reminded her of the new deputy's eyes. She adjusted the silverware one more before running her hands down her gray dress smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Sighing when everything seemed too perfect for her to fiddle with any longer her fingers found the necklace on her neck, and she began to absent mindedly play with the black teardrop shaped gemstone.

"You're being ridiculous, Regina," she said to herself. And she was. She didn't understand it but some part of her longed for Bonnie's acceptance, not just that but her approval as well. Perhaps it was because she no longer had a friend in the former Mrs. Nolan. Perhaps it was because she had all but been rejected in favor of Sheriff Swan as far as Henry was concerned. Perhaps it was her loneliness that was bringing back her old insecurities. Whatever the reason she wanted the girl's friendship, not just that but she wanted to please the girl.

It was for that reason that Regina had interrogated Granny about the girl's eating habits before even deciding on the menu. Also the reason that she had already made the calls that would have Sidney Glass released. Also the reason that she had spent all day going through old photo albums to hunt for a picture that was six years old that she had forgotten that she had even taken until she had put her necklace on.

Regina jumped as she heard the sound of the kitchen timer go off and she went to pull the gingersnaps that she had made for desert out of the oven. They weren't her favorites but Granny had told her that Bonnie liked them and so that was what mattered. She pulled on an oven mitt and pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven placing it on a cooling rack before closing the oven and turning it off. As soon as she stood up right the doorbell rang.

Adjusting her dress and then sighing at her own behavior Regina took a deep breath and then went to answer the door. The former Miss Bennett stood on the other side smiling at her so genuinely that Regina was for a moment taken aback. She was wearing a black dress, her hair in curls, and holding a glass jug in her hands. "Um," Bonnie said when Regina looked at the jug in question, "Henry said that you liked apple cider so…"

Ruby had told Bonnie to bring wine which Bonnie had promptly refused as she was underage for drinking at least and informal dinner or not she was still going to meet a government official.

Regina smiled reassuringly at her taking the bottle form her hands. "It'll go well with the ginger snaps," she said.

Bonnie's smile brightened. "I love gingersnaps," she said. She hadn't had them much since she was a child but when she mentioned that liked them to Granny the one had set to baking, she was surprised that Regina baked as well. She didn't really look the baking type.

"So I've heard," Regina said, "Come in." She stepped aside so that Bonnie could enter. The girl hesitated before stepping over the threshold and allowing Regina to close the door behind her. Regina turned to study the girl once more. "You've curled your hair I see," she said, "It's very becoming."

Bonnie touched her hair self-consciously not knowing why the complement pleased her so much. "Thank you," she said. She began to look around her eyes moving her over her surroundings. "You have a lovely home," she said. She meant it though she had to admit like Mr. Gold's home, Regina's didn't really seem as if anyone actually lived there.

"Thank you," Regina said. She walked toward the kitchen, and Bonnie followed. "I hope you like manicotti."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the woman suspiciously. "I do," she said, "Though I suppose you heard that to."

"I did," Regina nodded.

Bonnie watched as Regina began to fuss around the kitchen bringing things out of the dining room. She was too confused by the incongruent picture that the woman made going from put together professional to happy homemaker, to offer to help. By the time she had gotten over the distracting Regina was offering her a seat at the table.

"So," Regina said as she sat down across from Bonnie, "Tell me about your life up until now Miss Glass." Bonnie seemed hesitant at first but eventually she began to talk and to her surprise Regina found herself actually listening to what the girl had to say.

Bonnie found Regina to be surprisingly easy to talk to. As much as she tried to keep her guard in place, with every bit of attention she gave Bonnie, ever little smile, and every shared story her guard was beginning to crumble. It was unnerving. When they had finally finished dinner Bonnie was torn as to whether she wanted to stay or run.

Instead Bonnie helped Regina clear the table. Regina said that she would save the dishes for later and told Bonnie that she was welcome to wait for her in the living room. Bonnie was about to make an excuse to leave but at the hopeful look on Regina's face she stopped herself and nodded her acquiescence.

As Bonnie walked into the living room at sat on the couch she noticed a photo album on the coffee table. Hesitantly she picked it up. She flipped through the pictures, mostly of Regina and Henry and smiled. She wondered for the first time how the woman must have felt given that her only son seemed to think that the was evil, even if it was because of stories from some book.

Bonnie jumped as Regina entered the room with a silver tray that held two mugs of warmed cider and a plate of cookies. Regina sat the tray on the table and then passed a mug to Bonnie before taking the other one for herself. "Thank you," Bonnie said quietly feeling bad for snooping through the woman's pictures. Regina didn't seem to mind however, she was the picture of calm, she seemed so relaxed; almost happy. So different than when Bonnie had first met her.

"There is a picture in here that I wanted to show you," she said as she sat down next to Bonnie.

Regina placed the album between them, and began to flip through the pages. "Here," she said stopping at the picture of a twelve year old Bonnie smiling and waving from the tower in the old park.

"Is that me?" Bonnie asked.

Regina nodded. "I didn't remember that day not until today," she said, "Henry was four and I was taking him to the park for the first time. Sidney was there as well, it was just after he was getting back to work since the accident, he wanted to take pictures for the paper. You were there with Gold and you were playing in the tower. When you saw us you smiled and you waved. Sidney took a picture of you and waved back. You thought that he remembered you I think and were very upset when you realized that he hadn't." The memory seemed fractured, broken somehow but Regina didn't know why.

"Why did you keep this picture?" Bonnie asked. She was getting vague flashes of that day. Of playing with Henry. Of realizing her father didn't know who she was. Of Gold carrying her crying form away.

"I'm not really sure," Regina said running a hand almost lovingly over the photo, "I think it was your smile. I wanted to remember your smile."

Bonnie found it odd that she didn't find her words odd. Something flashed in her mind. Words she didn't understand. Her voice as a child. _"The last time my mother saw me I was kneeling before her with tears in my eyes," she said, "I never wanted that to be her last memory of me."_ Bonnie shook her head and stood, clearly looking shaken. "I should go," she said quickly.

Regina frowned. She had thought that things had been going so well. "It is rather late," she said amicably, "And you must get up early to protect the town."

Bonnie nodded absently. "Right," she said, "Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"Just one moment," Regina said standing. She grabbed the tray and took in back into the kitchen. Bonnie stood in the living room trying hard not to make a run for it. When Regina returned she had the cookies she had baked in a Tupperware container and was holding it out for Bonnie to take. "I'm not all that fond of them myself," she said, "I baked them for you."

"Thank you," Bonnie said, taking the container.

"Your father will be out by morning," Regina said, "In time for you to have breakfast." Bonnie nodded, thanking her again. "Perhaps then," Regina said hesitantly, "You and I could have lunch?"

Bonnie wanted to say no but something stopped her. This was not an order like the first invitation. Regina was asking and she was free to refuse if she wanted to. But the mayor looked almost vulnerable and Bonnie found that she couldn't refuse after all. "I'd like that," she said smiling faintly.

"I appreciate you being willing to judge me for yourself Bonnie," Regina said sincerely, "I know that there are very few people that consider me to be a good person."

"I think," Bonnie said carefully, "There can be good or bad in anyone. There is just certain things that we choose to act on. We all act on the bad sometimes because we're all human. But acting on the bad doesn't make you any less good if you don't let the bad consume you." There was a surreal moment that Regina stepped forward and touched Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie watched in confusion as a tear fell from the mayor's eyes. "No matter what anyone says," Bonnie whispered, "A part of you will always be good to me." That seemed to make the mayor's guard falter anymore. Bonnie was becoming uncomfortable. "Whenever someone says something bad about you I'll just think about you in the kitchen baking me gingersnaps," she said, causing Regina to smile and then after seeing that smile as fast as she could manage Bonnie left.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Troublemaker,_

_ I thought you might like to know how your old pal Killian is fairing in Agrabah. Thus far I have managed to stay alive per your instructions. I have explored your native land at length and its treasure. I have even stolen a few. One of which I have sent to you directly from the palace of Prince Aladdin, and he was a former criminal in his own right my thievery earned me his friendship rather than his hatred. Though, he will miss the treasure that I took from him once he realized I took it for your amusement rather than my own benefit, he seemed amiable enough to the idea of it never being returned to him. However, my reputation has suffered a rather grave set back because of my softness toward you._

_ Anytime I mention the little hellion I left behind my comrades view me as soft, but I cannot not think about my little pirate princess and so I am plagued with the task of keeping such thoughts to myself. I do hope that this letter has enough flowery language for your liking as I am aware of your preference for the dramatic. Is it much like the letters that you read in your books? It is the closest I can manage I am afraid._

_ I have thought more than once of the possibility of becoming a prince. I even discussed the matter with dear Aladdin at length. For who better to ask sweet princess than one who has been a criminal and became a prince how such a thing is done? As it turns out Aladdin had the aid of your father before the unfortunate incident that made him a mirror. While I have kept your secrets my dear it would seem that Regina wasn't as careful about hiding your existences as she thought and that many knew of you even though most thought you a myth or a legend. It is the ties to your father that Aladdin has that made him give up his prized possession, one which I stole, for your sake._

_ On the matter of my being a prince I fear that it will never come to pass. I do not have Aladdin's good intentions or good heart or his genie for that matter. I would like to say that I have given up the conquest all together but I keep thinking that if you are a princess what else could I be? Perhaps you should work on your end and one day we can meet in the middle?_

_ Do not fret troublemaker? I have figured out another way to make a princess love me that has very little to do with me being a limbless war hero but everything to with my being dashing. I have decided if I cannot be a prince, even if I haven't given up on that just yet, I will woo princesses in by being a pirate instead. Not the best epiphany I know. However, Aladdin fines it to be a grand idea. I shall travel the world and steal its grandest treasures laying them at the feet of princesses as declaration of undying love. You see, ions better than gallivanting around as prince that doubles as a war hero. My first declaration will be made to you of course. I have already endeared myself to you, I know, but you are the only princess I trust won't laugh in my face._

_ And so my dearest Rapunzel I lay at your feet the magic carpet stolen from the palace of Prince Aladdin and with it words of unending love and devotion. How was that? Too long winded? Well I will simply have to practice on you until I get it right. Who knows how many years that will take? I know what you are thinking troublemaker, and if you wish to believe that you are the only princess that I will ever declare my love to as I will never get the words just right, then who am I to stop you?_

_Ever Yours,_

_Captain Killian Jones_

_**)(**_

_ My Dearest Killian,_

_ First I will tell you the good. I must say that the magic carpet caused a great stir in the palace which I am sure was the point in you sending it. Grumpy and I were the first to ride it and we took out at least five palace guards when the thing crashed. Father has been helping me learn to use it and even though Snow hates when I ride it inside, it is so much more fun to use than the stairs._

_ Father has spoken to me of Aladdin since receiving your gift. He seems happier when speaking of the past even if Aladdin did not give him his freedom as he promised father that he would I feel that father still loved him in his own way, and as he was a thief and a street urchin, I think that father expected the double cross in the end. Father also says that if Aladdin had freed him then he would not have met mother and likely would not have me. I am beginning to think that maybe that would not be such a bad idea._

_ I have come to the realization that my mother may never remember who I am. I had to get Graham to help me trick her into accepting a birthday present from me her own daughter. Yes, I know you hate when I speak of Graham but do pay attention as this is important to me and you promised to always listened to the things that I found to be important. I am unsure of how long I can live without knowing my mother, without seeing her and being near her, and breathing her air. I know of her evil but she is still my mother and I love her as much as ever I did. _

_ I know you must think me insane and what I am about to say will likely only worsen you opinion of me. You are gone. My mother does not remember me. Graham is now unable to sneak away. Snow and James have each other and eventually they will have their daughter. My grandfather cannot see me and my father is trapped in a mirror. What do these things have in common? Just me, and the loneliness that will come when I realize that I have no one left, no one but Rumple that is. _

_ I know that you hate him. I know that you hate that you cannot hate me for not hating him but as much as Rumple has taken from you he has given to me. A family. My freedom. My hope. My adventures. It would have all been impossible without Rumple making that deal with me, even meeting you. Which is why I must free him even if you hate me for it. _

_ I want you to know that though you are not serious and though I know that I will not ever truly be the only princess or girl that you declare your love to I want you to know that I would accept in declaration that you would give me. Be it in seriousness or in jest. With or without some stolen treasure thrown at my feet. I would accept you as you are because that is how I love you._

_ You are laughing at me now perhaps and I do not blame. I am a child in many ways and so laughter is a logical response to what I am saying. However, I must tell you why I am saying. Something bad is coming. It is coming fast and it is coming soon. There are many things I wanted to do before it happened. I wanted to make my mother remember. I wanted to go on at least one more adventure. I wanted to free Rumple. I wanted to find my true love. It would seem that freeing Rumple is the only on this list that I will be able to accomplish. And so as you will be the closest thing to true love I will find before whatever my mother planning takes place I will accept your declaration so you needn't make another, even though I am sure that after hearing what I have planned that you wish to take it back. _

_ You should know Captain that I want to be a pirate for no other reason than that you are one. If you do accomplish your goal of being a prince I will be rather glad to remain as I am now. No matter what label either of us end up with I will always be your little troublemaker._

_Ever Yours,_

_Rapunzel_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine **_

Gold could think of nothing but Bae. It was August that had thrown the absence of his son in his face. August who had reminded him of what he had lost, by pretending to be just that. He sat behind the counter holding the dagger that controlled him in his hands. He had no Bae. He had no Belle. He had only the power, his dagger, and a chipped cup.

He put the dagger in its case as he heard the door to the shop open despite the closed sign being flipped. He had been distracted. He had forgot to lock it. He looked up about to tell whoever had come in to leave when he saw who had entered. His Rapunzel. He had someone after all.

"How did things go with Madame Mayor?" Gold asked her as she entered.

Bonnie frowned as she studied his face. He looked calm on the outside but his eyes told the story of a broken man. "Fine. A little weird toward the end but bearable," Bonnie said quickly shifting slightly in her dress, "My father gets out tomorrow. We're going to have breakfast together." Bonnie took in his nod and forced smile, with a frown. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, Miss Glass?" Gold said,

Bonnie's frown deepened as she walked up to the counter. "Don't give me that Miss Glass crap," she said, "You're upset. I can always tell when you're upset. What happened?"

Gold sighed. He knew that she would not drop the subject. That she would interrogate him until he told her. She had always had a way of getting people to tell her things that they didn't want to, things that she shouldn't know. "For over twenty years I have been looking for my son," he said slowly, "I thought today that I had found him. I was misled."

Bonnie reached across the counter and covered the hand that Gold used to prop himself up on his cane with her own. "What do you mean by misled?" She asked.

Gold swallowed. "A man," he said, "A Mr. August W. Booth, did everything in his power to convince me that he was the one that I was searching for."

"Why would he do that?" Bonnie asked.

Gold shrugged. "I am sure he had his reasons," he said, "The sins that I committed against his family among them. I was the reason that his father had to live without a father. The reason that he had to live without his father, in a way. Or perhaps he did it out of desperation. I am altogether unsure of his motives."

Bonnie retracted her hand and walked around the counter, moving behind it. "It doesn't matter his motives," she said, "Just because you caused someone pain doesn't give them the right to cause you pain. As much as we sometime wish that it did, the world doesn't work that way. If it did I wouldn't be here I would be in Virginia probably attacking my friends and enemies alike and in the end I would still be miserable. Pretending to be your son didn't bring him back his father, any more than causing you pain made his disappear. I hear what the people of this town say about you, and I may not know what it's like to lose a child but I know what it's like the other way around, and no matter what anyone thinks of you no one deserves that kind of pain."

Gold looked at her through watery eyes. She was too good for this world and the one that they had left. Even if she meant her words he knew that he didn't deserve them. "I knew your mother well," he said, "I can tell you that everything that was good in her now resides in you."

Bonnie smiled sadly. She didn't remember her mother or her father for that matter. But she remembered Gold. "I know that you hate it when I'm affectionate," she said weakly, "But I would really like to hug your right now."

"Very well, dearie," Gold agreed. Given that she was his only friend he figured that he cold indulge her in this at least. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him carefully as if she feared that he might break.

"If it's any constellation," she said, "I think that you would have been an excellent father. You don't seem to have any trouble taking care of me at least."

"That is because you, my dear," he said, "Are quite easy care for as far as daughter's go." He wrapped his arms around her. "Any one would be lucky to have you as a daughter," he said, "You father he knew that, even more than I knew how lucky I was to have my son. He treasured you, Miss Glass. He was an excellent father."

Bonnie was surprised as Gold hugged her tighter. "Since he doesn't remember I guess I am still waiting for him," she said, "And since you're still waiting for your son it wouldn't be so bad if we waited together would it?"

Gold wanted someone to wait with, someone to cling too. But his Rapunzel wasn't his. He had taken Gepetto's parents away from him, he had abandon his Bae, he had been willing to take Cinderella's child, he had orchestrated Regina's adoption of Emma's, and it had been the curse that he had given Regina that had separated many parents and children. But it was his own pain that he was focused on, his own loss, one that he could not seem to make right, but he could do something right for Rapunzel, he wanted to do something right for her. He wanted to give a parent their child back, at least once. Any man would be lucky to have Rapunzel for a daughter and he would make sure that he father remembered that.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Rapunzel smiled down at Grumpy as she made her way into the palace dungeons. She wasn't surprised when her smile wasn't returned. The rumors of the curse were abuzz and as the others were meeting to figure out how to save Snow White and her daughter Rapunzel had snuck down to the dungeons in order to see Rumple._

"_I'm sorry princess," Grumpy sighed, "But I can't let you pass." _

_Rapunzel frowned. "He won't hurt me," she said, "He's never hurt me. He's the one that brought me here in the first place. I explained that you already."_

_Grumpy looked at the girl sadly. She trusted fare too easily and he doubted that she knew what the caged monster that she was trying to free was capable of. "I still can't let you pass," he said._

_Rapunzel sighed. "What does it matter now?" she asked seriously, "We all know what's coming and we all know that it can't be stopped. What threat is he to me now that the curse is coming? We are all doomed either way." Rapunzel didn't believe that, not entirely but she knew that it would possibly persuade Grumpy to see things her way._

_Grumpy thought for a moment but then nodded, more because he couldn't deny her anything than because he agreed with what she was saying and what she was doing. "Don't get too close to the bars," he said seriously._

_Rapunzel nodded. She walked around him to where The Dark One looked out from his prison. He had been slightly crazed before but the cage had made him worse. He seemed to be completely disconnected from reality much of the time but Rapunzel didn't know if he was really that bad off or if he just wanted people to think that he was. _

_Rapunzel glanced back a Grumpy before she gave Rumple her full attention. "I came to tell you that I haven't given up," she said, "You will be free before the curse strikes."_

_Rapunzel winced at the shrill laughter that she received in response. "You needn't bother, dearie," he said as he smiled at her will yellowed teeth. _

_Knowing that Grumpy wouldn't be fast enough to stop her she grabbed the bars moving her face closer his. "I must free you," she said, "You are my friend. You cannot expect me to leave you here to rot."_

"_Silly child," he said, like in reference to her calling him her friend. He placed his hands over hers, moving closer to the bars as he did so. He voice became low and serious. "There are no coincidences, dearie," he said, "Everything that happens, happens by design."_

_Rapunzel's eyes widened. He never said things without reason, no matter how crazed. "You mean…," she trailed, unsure._

"_I am where I am meant to be, princess," he said. _

_Rapunzel frowned. "I did all of this," she said, "Trying to save you and all of this time you had this planned." Her words were a whispered hiss, as to not alert Grumpy, even now she was protecting him. "Killian will hate me for nothing," she said._

_Another laugh. "Not to worry, sweetness,' he said, "You will remain in a pirates favor."_

_Rapunzel shook her head. "But I won't," she said, "And that was your plan too wasn't it. That was why you let me keep trying to save you even while knowing that you weren't meant to be saved. You wanted me to lose him...you wanted him to lose me, just as you did with Milah."_

_His face became serious as he held on to her hands so that she could not flee. She was all that was his that was left. "I would use a lot of people but never you, not in this way," he said, "You are more than an instrument, my dear."_

_Rapunzel shook her head. He had told her a lot of things but never why he didn't mind her friendship with Killian and never why he had needed her hair. "I don't believe you," she said, "Not anymore."_

_She tried to free herself from his grip and tripped on the skirts of her dress as she did so. He could do nothing but watch form his prison as she fell, the dwarf not moving fast enough to catch her. She hit the ground hard, her head landing on a rock and blood spilling from her temple. Grumpy knelt over her his hands flailing as if he didn't know what to do and his face looking as if he were in pain. He looked up his eyes meeting those of the goblin who remained caged one question spilling from his lips. "What have you done?"_

_The Dark One had no answer._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

August W. Booth walked into Granny's diner the next morning his eyes landing on Bonnie sitting by herself at a table in the corner. She was the one of whom Henry spoke her knew. If Henry was right about her having magic of her own even in this land then she could help him get Emma to believe. He didn't really remember her. By the time he began to come to the palace she was already locked away in a coma unable to be awakened.

He had thought that she had been a myth but there she was daughter of the queen sipping tea and staring out the window over the town. Her hair curled and lip getting punished by her teeth. She looked almost innocent but he had been watching her. She like her mother seemed to be capable of being innocent and dangerous all at once. That type of vulnerability could either be preyed upon or provoke any number of emotion fueled actions. But even if she had the potential of being like her mother he couldn't afford to lose what assistance that she could give him.

August walked up to her table and gave her a winning smile. "Hello," he said, "You must be Bonnie. Henry tells me that he's recruited you for Operation Cobra. I'm-"

August stopped speaking as Bonnie looked up at him. The scathing look she gave him caused him to still, the look she gave him on one other person was capable of. "I know who you are Mr. Booth," Bonnie said, not bothering to hide her distaste for the man though she kept her composure, "I've heard many things about you, few of them good and all of them suspicious. To be frank Mr. Booth I have no wish to be in your company. I have no idea what your motives are but I do know that you have been targeting people that I care about. From what I have heard about you, you grew up without a father so you should know better than to torment a man who has lost his son." August frowned opening his mouth, but Bonnie didn't let him speak. "Before you go on whatever tirade you have planned I can assure you that I am under no delusions as far as the type of person that Mr. Gold is," she said, "He is cold, calculating, and in many ways merciless but he is also my friend. But what type of person he is isn't the issue. I grew up without my real parents and you of all people should be able to understand what that is like for a child. The bond between parent and child should not be taken lightly, you obviously don't agree as your actions have clearly shown me. I suggest Mr. Booth that you stay away from myself and Mr. Gold in the future. Have a nice day."

August watched as the girl began to calmly sip her tea once more. The entire tirade had made her sound like Regina. He doubted that he could find help with her and he knew that his actions with Gold had come back to bite him in the ass but he was desperate. He placed a hand over the one she had sitting on the table top. "Miss Glass," he began even as her look with from scathing to something that could be considered lethal.

August felt a hand on his shoulder before Bonnie could began another tirade. The girl was looking at whoever it was and her eyes softened to the extent that August thought that he had imagined the lethal look that had been there. "I believe that she asked you to leave her alone," a deep voice said.

Bonnie looked at who she knew was her father. He didn't look at her with any particular recognition but the fact that he had been willing to meet her even without really knowing who he was and the fact that he was now defending her even without knowing the situation made her heart warm just a bit. It wasn't like when she had first seen Abby, there was no detachment on Bonnie's part. She was beginning to remember little things. Her father's laughter. Her father teaching her to play piano. Her father calling her 'princess'. He was standing there in front of her all she wanted to do was hug him and perhaps cry but August was in the way.

August sighed. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Deputy Glass," he said, not bothering to hide his frustration. He shrugged the person's hand off his shoulder rather roughly without looking back, not realizing until too late that it had caused them to lose balance.

Bonnie watched as her father fell to the ground his head hitting the tiled floor and his eyes closing. "Father," she said without thought, standing and pushing August aside. She saw Ruby run back to the front of the diner from the back out of the corner of her eye as she knelt down before her father her hands framing his face. He looked so still in his black suit and tan trench coat. She wanted to shake him but she didn't know if it would make things worse.

There were people around her shouting orders and she saw Dr. Whale approach but she didn't want to leave his side, not when she had just found him again. She didn't realize she was crying until some of her tears fell onto her father's face. When she saw the first signs of movement she held her breath. "I think he's waking up," she whispered.

Sidney Glass opened his eyes and met the eyes of the person hovering over him. He studied her his heart clenching. She was older but her eyes were the same, but even if they weren't he would have recognized her, a parent always recognized their child. But he hadn't, not in years, years that he had lost. He reached up and touched her face wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Is it really, you?" He asked.

Bonnie searched his face and in that moment she knew that he knew exactly who she was. "You remember," she said.

"Yes," Sidney responded, "I remember, princess."

Neither of them noticed Gold looking down at them with a smile from the doorway, however, August did.

_**End Notes: So next chapter Bonnie moves in with her father, and meets David when she Ruby and Mary Margaret got out to celebrate her birthday. Bonnie comforts Regina when Emma runs with Henry after August tells her his true identity. In Mystic Falls, Damon and Caroline get closer to finding Bonnie's whereabouts. In Fairytale Land, Graham goes to see Rapunzel only to find out her condition, and he writes to Killian telling him to return when Red helps him to realize that he isn't the only one that cares about her.**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Tell-Tale Heart

**Title:** Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time/ The Vampire Dairies

**Genre:** AU/Crossover

**Pairings:** Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Sheriff Graham Humbert (The Huntsman), Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Killian Jones(Captain Hook), Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)/Belle, Regina (Evil Queen)/ Klaus, Mary Margaret (Snow White)/ David Nolan (Prince "Charming" James), Tyler/Ruby (Red), Emma/Alaric, Emma/Sheriff Graham (The Huntsman), August (Pinocchio)/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Mulan, Elijah/Elena, Elijah/Mulan, Matt/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rebekah/Jefferson(The Mad Hatter), Henry/Gretel, Lucy/Lancelot. Abby/Sidney Glass(Mirror), mentions of Sidney (Mirror)/Regina (Evil Queen), etc.

_**Author's Note: Okay so this part isn't exactly as long as the others but there is a lot going on and I did a last minute rewrite so it couldn't be helped. Anyway I hope that you guys like it. No editing here as usual cause I gots no time. Um so canon is official obliterated with this chapter but I don't care cause it's a crossover so it was gonna happen sooner or later. Anyway thanks for the reviews and follows. Love you guys! Happy reading! **_

**Chapter Four: The Tell-Tale Heart**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Sidney Glass smiled as his daughter returned from the kitchen with a tray that held two mugs of tea, a drink that both preferred over coffee, and the ginger snaps that Regina had baked the night before, the cookie that both could not live without. She sat down next to him on the couch in his living room, the soft brown leather of the sofa bending easily to her weight as if it had missed her presence as much as he had.

Bonnie handed Sidney his mug and realized as she did so that he had been staring at her. "I apologize," he said, "I don't mean to stare. I just can't get over how beautiful you've become."

Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "Thank you," she said. It was equal parts awkward and welcoming to have him look at her with such warmth. The memories that she had of him and the house that she was now in, were fuzzy but they were returning just the same. After his fall at the diner and his subsequent memory surge, they had gone to the hospital so that Dr. Whale could look him over. While the doctor was unable to explain Sidney regaining his memory, he had found a way to ask Bonnie out on a date saying that he was free the next day (as if that was the issue) luckily for Bonnie she had had a legitimate excuse as she already had plans to go out with Ruby and Mary Margaret.

After the hospital, they had ended up at Sidney's house. Bonnie liked it right off, and not because she had sudden memories of living there. Her father's house looked like a home. His things were strewn about. His furniture looked used but not worn. There was a piano in the living room that Bonnie could remember playing at her father's side. She had known her way around the kitchen as well. Her old room had not been used or entered since the accident that took away her father's memory and it looked every inch the room of a child, though the bed was rather large, a queen sized canopy. The room was done in pinks and purples, posters of cartoon pirates and princesses hung on the walls. A desk in one corner and book shelf full of books in another.

"I know you that you just returned," Sidney said, eyeing Bonnie warily as if he expected to be rejected, "And I've only just recovered my memory; but I would like to get to know you again. I'd like to know about your life. I'd like to relearn who you are. I'd like to draw smiley faces on your pancakes when I make you breakfast in the morning and play Chopsticks on the piano every night before you go to be like we used to. I know you're much too old for such things but I…I've missed my daughter, even when I didn't know who you were I missed you and I…I would like you to stay here."

He had been so alone for so long. From the moment he had come home after the accident, he had known that his house wasn't meant to be alone. But he had chosen not to think about the daughter that he could not remember. He had locked up the little pink room and immersed himself in Regina and bending to her every whim. Now that he remembered what he had lost, now that he knew what it had cost him, Sidney knew regret as well.

Bonnie smiled at him placing a hand over his. She wasn't used to someone wanting to know, wanting to have her for a daughter. She had had Sheila and after that she had gotten used to not having family. She didn't know what having a family meant anymore. As much as she craved family she didn't have any idea how to be a part of one anymore.

Sidney looked into his daughter's eyes and saw doubt. For some reason it reminded him of the many times that Regina had pulled him in only to leave him dangling once more off the ledge in the end. "I'm pushing you," he said, quickly, "I apologize. It's too soon."

Bonnie shook her head. "It isn't that," she said, "I'm just…" She paused wondering how much she could share with him. Then she thought that this was her father, her real father; and she didn't have to hide from him. "It's been a while since someone has wanted me around," she said. Sidney looked sad and then guilty. "Do you think that you could teach me to play Oud?" Bonnie asked, "Like you promised before the accident?"

Sidney nodded. She was fighting her tears, trying to be strong. She had never been afraid to cry in front of him before. He wondered what made her hide her tears now. "I will," he said.

"I can move in tonight," she said, "Though I might just have to get rid of the posters on the walls."

Sidney didn't bother to hide his excitement. "We'll redo the whole room," he said, "We could make a day of it. We'll go shopping and then I can make you grilled cheese with tomato for lunch, just the way you like it."

Bonnie kissed Sidney's cheek, forgetting the promise that she had made to Regina to have lunch with her that day. "I'd like that," she said.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Graham sat down on the pillows that scattered the floor of Rapunzel's room. The girl had piled them up earlier in what had been a fort only an hour before, Grumpy being her fort building assistance. Not the pillows acted as chairs for her audience, though Graham was the only one who had shown up for the performance as Snow was welcoming James back home form his failed journey with Lancelot, Red was helping Granny in the palace kitchens, and Grumpy was back to guarding The Dark One. _

_ Graham took the Oud that Rapunzel had received from a man the gypsy caravan that was parked in the woods just outside of the palace, and sat it so that it was propped next to him on the pile of pillows. Rapunzel had snuck out to see them and was pleased to find that there was a man among them from Agrabah, the very man that had gifted her with the Oud. He had played as his daughter and Rapunzel had danced. He had let Rapunzel have the instrument once he had discovered her identity. Rapunzel had not yet learned to play it with her hands but she could play it with her magic. _

_ "His daughter danced like you would not believe, Graham," Rapunzel said, "I have never seen anyone move their body the way that she did. I never knew such a thing was possible."_

_ Graham smiled at her excitement. He could no longer feel excitement. There was a veiled echo of it whenever she was near, but the emotion was far away from him now. Somewhere locked away with his heart, in The Evil Queen's possession. "Show me," he said, pulling himself out of his dark thoughts." _

_ Rapunzel blushed and looked away. "I tried to learn but I only looked silly," she said, softly, "Besides it would not be considered appropriate behavior for a princess."_

_ "But, my love," Graham said frowning seriously despite the playfulness of this tone, "None of your behavior is considered to be appropriate behavior for a princess." _

_ Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. "That is hardly the point," she said._

_Graham blinked at her unimpressed. He watched as his wolf looked back at them from his post on the window seat in Rapunzel's room, where he had been standing and staring out at the sky. The wolf left the seat and walked over to settle down on the other side of Graham that the Oud didn't sit, on the unoccupied pillows. "Come now, darling," Graham said, "Even he wants to see." _

"_You both will have to settle for hearing me play the Oud," Rapunzel said unfazed. Graham pouted at her and the wolf whimpered in her direction. Rapunzel sighed, rolling her eyes. The stupid wolf always took Graham's side. "Fine," she said, "But if you laugh even a little I will continue my un-princess-like behavior and throw you and the wolf out." _

_Graham fought the urge to laugh as he nodded. "Understood, your highness," he said. Rapunzel stared at the Oud and concentrated her powers. It wasn't long before the stringed instrument began to play. The melody was slow and tantalizing. "I have never heard such music," Graham said, "I like it." _

_Rapunzel smiled. "I knew that you would," she said, "This may sound silly but in a way it reminded me of you." _

"_How so?" Graham asked curiously, unable to see the connection._

"_The music sounds like something rooted to the earth," she said, "It is natural, flowing. And yet there is darkness, almost like a sadness, a longing, like someone being deprived of something it can no longer reach." _

"_Like a man with no heart?" Graham asked, "Or someone that can no longer feel?" _

_Rapunzel frowned. "I did not mean to upset you," she said, "I apologize." Graham nodded, stiffly. "You could not care for me if you had no heart, Graham," she pressed, "I could not care about you either." _

"_Oh but you could," Graham said, "That is who you are. You love without discrimination. You are far too perceptive for anyone, especially being child. You could pry the deepest secrets out of anyone with a smile in their direction, you could make someone fall in love with a look. When you come of age I fear that you will bring many a man to his knees." _

"_Graham," she said her brows furrowed in bewilderment, "I do not understand…I am very confused. You could not possibly mean to say…" She trailed not knowing how to end the sentence as the Oud played on._

"_I am in your presence," he said, "And so I know not what I mean to say." _

_Rapunzel moved forward slowly, kneeling down she reached out and hesitantly placed a hand over his chest. "You have a heart," she said, "I can feel it." _

_The problem was that he could not. It was wrong to burden her with his tragedy. She was good, she was innocent. She would be better than her parents. She didn't need to have him depending on her. She was too young and he knew better, he was better than this. Perhaps if he really did have a heart he could forget that she was the only one that could inspire any type of feeling with him and let her go._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie didn't realized that she had missed her lunch appointment with Regina until after she had moved all of her stuff into her father's house with Ruby's help. It was well past twelve when she was supposed to meet Regina, almost nine o' clock in fact, when it came to her mind. She had become distracted spending the day with her father. Eating with him, laughing with him, redoing her room and in doing so rebuilding their home together, and sharing memories. She tried calling the mayor but with no luck.

According to what Ruby had told her as Bonnie had stopped back by Granny's Bed and Breakfast to make sure that she hadn't left anything, the mayor hadn't kept the lunch date either. Apparently Emma had taken Henry and had left town. Which meant that Bonnie was now acting sheriff, which also meant the mayor was likely about to reign hell down on the town, or at least on Emma when she returned, if she returned.

Bonnie frowned as she heard the news. Emma was a bit sarcastic and had obviously been hurt by the people she loved and had been kicked around by life but she was also straightforward and most of the time very logical. She seemed reluctant to even be seen with Henry, Bonnie had wondered how she had went from that to taking the boy from Storybrooke.

"Why would she do something like that?" Bonnie asked seriously as she leaned over the front desk, talking to Ruby in a low voice. "She smarter than this," she said.

Ruby shrugged. "She decided that she wanted custody of Henry," she said, "Gold refused to help her and I guess she got desperate." Ruby watched as Bonnie seemed to descend into deep thought. "A lot has been going on today," Ruby sighed, "Mary Margaret had a confrontation with the mayor. You're sheriff now. With all this crap I was thinking that maybe we could go and get that drink tonight."

Bonnie considered this and after a while she nodded. Her father was up doing some last minute work that he had neglected while he had been spending the day with her, and it seemed the mayor had more important things to worry about. "Sure," Bonnie said, "But I have one stop to make before we go."

"You're going to see Regina, right?" Ruby asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I know you guys don't like her and she isn't the best person," Bonnie said, "But her son is missing. And yes, technically Henry is with his mother, his biological one at least but Regina has to be worried."

"It's okay," Ruby said, "I get it. Look you go ahead and I will call Mary Margaret and make sure that she is free. Just call when you're done with Madame Mayor."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks," she said. She moved to leave but stopped as Ruby called after her. "What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"I almost forgot," Ruby said, "You left this in your room." She pulled something from behind the desk and held it out of Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned as she looked at the rectangular music box. It was silver, with a picture of a pirate ship sailing toward a castle on the lid. She didn't remember leaving it but something told her that she should take it. "Thanks," she said again as she took the box and then left without looking back.

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

A crow sat in a tree outside of house that had once belonged to Sheila Bennett. The bird was perched just outside of the kitchen window, staring down at the kitchen table where Abby Bennett-Wilson sat having dinner with Lucy Bennett.

Neither witch noticed the crow as they discussed Abby's adoptive daughter. "Have you heard from Bonnie at all?" Lucy asked.

Abby shook her head as she picked at her food. "I haven't," she said, "But I am taking that as a good sign. I would be more worried if she were calling me and asking how things were here. It hasn't been that long and I don't want her to come back unless she wants to. If she does then she will call."

Lucy nodded. "Do you wish that you could have gotten more time with her before she left?" She asked.

Abby shrugged. "Maybe," she said, "But I don't deserve it. I made the choice to leave her a long time ago. I could have come back before now. I could have told her the truth before now. She missed all of this time with her family because of me. She's better off in Maine."  
"Just because you gave her up doesn't mean that you don't love her," Lucy pointed out, "Besides who's to say she's better off. We don't know anything about this town," Lucy said, "It could be worse than it is here. Maybe we should go there to check on her after this Klaus thing blows over."

"It's supposed to be some picturesque fairytale town," Abby said, "I'm sure she's okay. But I will call her tomorrow, just in case it turns out that she isn't."  
Abby resumed eating just as the crow outside took flight.

**:::**

_**Storybrook,. Maine**_

Regina jolted at the sound of the knock on the door. Her day had been terrible and it only seemed to be getting worse. From the confrontation with Mary Margaret, to Henry declaring that Snow White would have her happy ending, to being stood up by Miss Glass who seemed to have no use for her now that her father had been freed, to the failed attempt at seducing David Nolan, and ending in Sheriff Swan leaving town with _her _son.

Regina opened the door hoping to see someone on the other side who had some news about Henry but was surprised to find Miss Glass standing on the other side instead. Regina sighed her worry and the long list of people that had rejected her making her irritable. "If you are here to apologize for missing our lunch appointment," Regina said, "There is no need. I assure you that I will live and I have more important things to worry about."

Bonnie frowned at her. Still she knew the woman was likely just worried about Henry and so she tried not to take the slight personally. "Actually," Bonnie said, "I am here to say that I'm sorry about Henry."

Regina's eyes softened. "Thank you," she said, "But if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone so that I might wait to hear news about my son."

Bonnie nodded in understanding but a part of her was hurt by Regina's tone. "Alright," Bonnie said, "And I am sorry about lunch. I was just caught up with everything with my dad. But if you need anything I'm here for you."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise at the statement; it had been a while since someone had been there for her. Not since her father and look at how that tragedy had ended. This life is what she had taken her father's life for and still she was not happy. "I'll remember that," she said.

Bonnie reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. Bonnie turned to leave and then stopped. "I know that this is none of my business and I haven't been her long," she said, "But I have to say this. What Emma is doing is wrong but I don't think that you should try so hard to keep Henry away from her either. My whole life I have wanted one person to want to be my mother. One person to love me and stay by my side. My real mother is dead. My adoptive mother left me. But Henry, he has you and Emma, and even though you are both different and have different ways of handing thing, you want the same thing and that is Henry safe and happy. He loves you, both of you. Even if the short time I've been here I can see that. I think that maybe you both need to consider the possibility that he doesn't just need one of you but both of you. You are the adults in this situation. It'll be easier for Henry in the long run if you try and understand each other."

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Graham stood in front of the door that housed an unconscious Rapunzel. The curse was close but he didn't care, the only thing that he care about was on the other side of the door lying in a coma. When Snow had contacted him to tell him that Rapunzel had been hurt while visiting The Dark One, he had to be restrained once he had gotten to the palace to keep him from trying to kill the goblin. He had spent every day since at Rapunzel's bedside and everyone could tell that it was weighing down on here. _

_ Graham jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and found that the hand belonged to Red. "I know that this is a trying time for you but I have a request to make," Red said. Graham opened his mouth to object. "It is for Rapunzel."  
Graham's mouth shut quickly. He nodded giving her the signal to go on._

_ "I would do this myself but Snow has been watching me closely since I made the request of her and she refused," she said, "Besides that I would like to spend time with my grandmother before the queen casts the curse."_

_ "What is it that you wish of me?" Graham asked, wanting her to get to the point so that he could go inside._

_ "I think that you should write to Hook and tell him of Rapunzel's condition," she said carefully._

_ "Why would I do that?" Graham asked, "If he really care for her than he would have returned by now. She never should have been involved with that pirate in the first place."_

_ "That is what Snow said," Red said, "But we all know that the only reason he is staying away is because he is of the same mind when it comes to his association with her. He wishes for her to have a good life and he does not believe that will happen at his side."_

_ "Then who are we to argue?" Graham shot back._

_ "The people that she cares about deserve to know when something has happen to her," she pressed, "Regardless of how you feel about him, Rapunzel loves him." Graham winced. "She loves both of you," she said, "She is a child and she sees you as her dearest friends. She would want him here and we both know it." _

_ Graham sighed. "Why must it be me?" He asked. Whenever he encountered the pirate the man looked at him as if he threat. He didn't understand it. The only thing that caused more confusion was Rapunzel's regard for the man._

_ "Because you are the only one here that can truly put her interest before your own," Red said, "If I tell you that you are not the only one that she needs then you might just be able to really see it." _

_ Graham sighed, knowing that he would give in. "Very well," he said, "I will write to him. If he makes it before the curse takes hold perhaps she'll wake. No matter how much I plead she will not wake for me."_

_ "I did not say that he was all that she needed." Red said._

_ "Whether you said it or not," Graham said softly, "Sometimes I feel it." _

_ Red frowned. "I thought that you could no longer feel anything," she said, though she knew it to be untrue._

_ "Nor do I have a heart," Graham said, "But every time I see her lying there so still, I could swear that I feel my heart break. Every time." _

_ "I know that you liked to tease her," Red said warily, "But she truly is the only love that you have ever known, is she not?" Red wasn't speaking in the romantic sense. It was merely becoming clear to her that the reason that Graham clung to the child so fiercely was because she was the first person who had ever truly loved him. _

_ "The only heart that I have now," Graham whispered, "Is the one that beats within her chest." _

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine **_

Bonnie was pretty sure that she was drunk. Why else would she have danced with Dr. Whale? At least he had bought her a drink, not that she needed one. Was this her fourth or her fifth drink? Perhaps her sixth? She hadn't meant to drink so much but she was upset about Henry, and Regina, and having to rely on people she barely knew to celebrate her birthday because her friends back home didn't give a shit. She wished she had stayed home and ate ice cream and played Chopsticks on the piano with her father.

Still she was grateful to have Ruby and Mary Margaret and she was having fun for the most part. Bonnie looked across the table at where Ruby was sitting and smiled. "This is the best birthday ever," she said, "And it's not even my birthday anymore."

Ruby laughed shaking her head as she sipped her drink at a slow pace. She glanced over at Mary Margaret who was sitting in between them. The teacher might have been amused by Bonnie's antics had she been paying attention, however the woman's eyes were on David Nolan who was sitting with Archie and Leroy at the bar. She had been withdrawn all evening worrying about Henry and Emma, but soon as she had seen David he had had her full attention despite the fact that she claimed to be giving him up. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Ruby," Bonnie pouted, suddenly going from euphoric to sad within seconds, "I can't be sheriff. I mean I don't even know the law. Don't you have to know the law Ruby?"

"It would help I suppose," Ruby grinned.

"See," Bonnie said, nodding, "I don't even know if it's legal for me to even be the sheriff, that's how bad at law I am." Ruby stifled her laughter behind her hand. Bonnie suddenly looked confused and began to look around. "What happened to my cheesecake?"

Ruby didn't bother to hide her laughter then. "You ate it, sweetheart," she said, "Right after you blew out the candle we stuck on top and right before you decided to grind all over Dr. Whale on the dance floor."

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe Dr. Whale can buy me another piece," she said, "And another drink. I'm thirsty." Bonnie hiccupped and then covered her mouth. "Dr. Whale?!" she yelled, "Buy me some cheesecake and I'll be your naughty nurse!"

Ruby burst into laughter and Mary Margaret, finally tore her attention away from David and stood from her seat. "Alright, deputy," she said, "You've had enough."

"That's right," Ruby said, standing as her laughter subsided, "Time for bed." She saw David moving toward them out of the corner of her eye.

"Time for bed," Bonnie repeated, standing and falling almost as soon as she did. David was there a moment later helping her to her feet.

David looked at Mary Margaret communicating something with his eyes that even Bonnie caught in her drunken state. "I'll help you guys, get her home," he said.

Mary Margaret smiled hesitantly. "Thank you," she said.

"Well aren't you just Prince Charming," Bonnie said as David allowed her to lean against him.

David shared as look with Mary Margaret and they both laughed. "I do try," he said.

Bonnie looked in between them, her head lolling slightly. She leaned over to Mary Margaret, stumbling and making David stumble as well. "Mary Margaret," she whispered rather loudly, "I think he likes you."

Mary Margaret coughed loudly and looked away. Ruby bit back another laugh, clapping her hands together. "Time for bed," Ruby said.

"Time for bed," Bonnie repeated, as David gave up on helping her walk and picked her up bridal style instead.

"We really got to get her drunk again," Ruby said amused.

Mary Margaret shook her head, though she was a little amused she was more concerned than anything. "I was actually thinking the opposite," she said.

"That's because you're a prude," Ruby said playfully.

"What?" Mary Margaret said placing a hand on her chest in mock surprise, "You want to pay the check? Well, you go right ahead Ruby."

Ruby sighed her buzz suddenly dead. "Come on, Mary Margaret," she called as the woman began to walk way, "I was just kidding." When Mary Margaret didn't turn around, she sighed and placed a few bills on the table before she followed. Even if she had to pay the bill, she had to admit it was nice having friends again.

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

Caroline Forbes looked up as Damon Salvatore returned to the Salvatore Boardinghouse. She had been waiting for him. As soon as he had told her his plan to get information on Bonnie's whereabouts, she had decided to camp out at his home so that she could be there the moment he came in so she would be the first to know if it had worked.

Caroline was sitting on the couch her arms and legs crossed as he entered. "Well?" she asked, without hesitation, "Did it work?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her directness but answered her anyway. "I got a lead but it isn't much," he said. They needed to find Bonnie and they needed to find her soon. Klaus was still alive and it was clearly that Abby wasn't filling her shoes well. But more than that everyone, including Damon though he would not admit it, was worried. Bonnie leaving without a word was unlike the witch and they were all sure that something was wrong; the fact that she wasn't answering her phone made the situation all the more suspicious.

"Well," Caroline pressed, "What did you find out?"

"She's in Maine apparently," Damon said, gesturing with his hands, "Some fairytale small town. That's all I got."

"And you're sure that they didn't see you and just say that in order to send us on some wild goose chase?" She asked.

"I'm sure, Blondie," he said his eyes narrowing, "I'm not an amateur."

Caroline nodded, ignoring his put off tone. "It isn't much," she said, "But at least we know where to look now."

Damon shrugged. "And when we find her," he said, "What if she isn't in trouble? What if momma witchy was telling the truth as she's with her real family? What then? Do you really think that she's going to be okay with vampires crashing her new little fairytale life if that's what we're going to be doing?" Not that Damon cared, he would gladly drag Bonnie home if it meant getting rid of Klaus, he just needed to make sure that Caroline was willing to face whatever consequence that might come.

"Then we'll deal with it," Caroline said, "I don't want to upset her life. I just need to make sure that she's okay."

"Well then," he said, "I suggest that we get looking."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Caroline asked. But then she thought about a crowd of people storming into Bonnie's new life, or worse Elena going and Klaus following because of her blood. They couldn't risk it. "You know what never mind," she said.

"And I didn't even have to explain to you why that was a terrible idea," Damon said, "You're smarter than I thought. You know what they say about blondes." Damon dodged the pillow that Caroline threw in his direction and rolled his eyes. "I think I'll take that back," he said.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Graham was in the middle of reading one of Rapunzel's books to the unconscious girl when Regina raided the palace. He was of the queen's guard but he didn't care, not anymore. He had come in with other guards, had even fought for a short time before sneaking away to read Rapunzel one last story. Regina could kill him and it would not matter, he was empty anyway, a shell. They would be taken to a land without magic and he wasn't sure that Rapunzel would survive the dark curse in her current state. He couldn't allow her to go through that alone, he knew loneliness and so he would make that she never would._

_ Graham sat the book aside as he looked out the window. A dark cloud was creeping and consuming the sky. The wind roared and Graham swallowed his fear hitting him. The pirate would not make it back in time it seemed. That didn't matter either. He would stay by Rapunzel's side._

_ Graham climbed onto the bed and pulled Rapunzel into this arms. She was so stiff, so still. "Do not be scared, my love," he whispered as he looked at the darkness that was surrounding them, "There is no need to fret. Think of it as one last adventure." _

_ He clutched her to his chest as the windows collapsed inside. Glass burst into the room, the heavy wind sending the shards flying through the air. Graham pulled her closer, shielding her with his body and closing his eye, the flying glass harming him instead of Rapunzel._

_ "We will live through this," he said as he clutched her hand, "We will survive."_

_ Graham thought her felt her squeeze his hand, but he was sure that he imagined. He leaned in close to her, the sound of her heart beating the only thing he could hear over the sounds of their world being destroyed._

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

_There were trees all around her. She was dressed oddly. In a hunter green dress, that fell past her knees. Her hair was longer as well, falling down to the middle of her back. Bonnie looked around and found that there was no sign of life. _

_ She moved forward when suddenly something shot out of the forest and lodged in the tree just next to her head. She turned her head to see that it was an arrow. Frowning Bonnie looked back toward the tress as she heard the sound of rustling leaves._

_ She watched as a white gray wolf came out of the woods. One of the wolf's eyes was black and the other red, both bore into her. It howled but Bonnie was unafraid. A moment later something began to move just behind the trees. _

_ Bonnie looked past the wolf and watched as a man with brown hair and blue eyes that almost looked green in the light came from the cover of the trees. He looked so familiar and but she couldn't place his face. He smiled at her "I've been looking for you everywhere," he said, "You know how lost I a am without my heart." _

_ Bonnie could suddenly hear a thudding sound that started out slow but grew quickly, like a heart coming back to life. _

Bonnie awoke with a start. The sound of a heart beat ringing in her ears. It pounded in her ears. Louder and louder. She realized with a start that she was not in her newly required bed in her father's home. She was in the middle of the woods, in nothing but a tank top and pajama pants, her hair wild and her feet bare. She felt a since of déjà vu as she scrambled to her feet, twigs and rocks digging into the soles.

Bonnie looked around frantically, a leaf falling from her hair as she did so. She heard a rustling sound in front of her and she froze. The heart still beating in her ears made the sound of movement seem like a faint echo but Bonnie still knew that it was there.

She watched her eyes wide as a wolf walked out from behind the trees. Not just any wolf, but the wolf from her dream. "You," she said, her voice slightly accusatory. The wolf paid her no mind look the way he came and then back at her as if he were motioning for her to follow, before he took off through the trees. "Wait," Bonnie called.

She knew she was acting crazy and was probably still a little drunk but she ran after the wolf anyway. She ignored the irritation of the things that littered the earth digging into her feet. The sound of the heart grew louder and louder as she followed the wolf.

Bonnie ran as fast as her feet would carry her, something unidentifiable calling out to her. Then sooner than she thought he would the wolf stopped. Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath before she looked just ahead. They were standing in front of what looked to be a crypt or family tomb of some sort.

The wolf moved forward and began to scratch the door, the sound of the heart beat louder than ever. Bonnie looked at the odd antler symbol above the door and then back at the wolf. "You might want to stand back," she said.

The wolf moved back seeming to understand her. It walked up to her, circling slowly rubbing itself against her legs its wet nose butting her hand. "Good boy," she whispered patting it's head absently.

She hadn't used in a while but she had a feeling that the door was locked and something told her that whatever was inside was something that she needed to see. Taking a deep breath Bonnie held out her hands. She concentrated her powers until the door burst open.

Bonnie ignored the pieces of the door that littered the ground. "Lead the way," she said to the wolf.

The wolf walked into the tomb and Bonnie slowly followed. She swallowed hard as she came upon a large coffin. She read the name inscribed on the side. Running a hand over the lid she felt an overwhelming sense of loss but she knew that this was not why she had been led here. There was something else, someone else that needed her. She could still hear the sound of the heart beating.

The wolf walked past the coffin over to the far wall, Bonnie followed, not knowing how she knew but to do but she did. When the coffin moved and revealed a hidden staircase, she raised and eyebrow at the wolf. "After you," she said.

She followed the wolf down the stairs and was surprised to find another coffin and a wall full of what looked like little gold boxes just beyond it. Bonnie walked over to the coffin. She glanced down at the wolf and the animal seemed to nod at her. Taking a deep breath Bonnie opened the lid. She gasped when she saw the man from her dream.

Graham had not been buried. His body, like Regina's father before her, had been housed in Regina's family crypt. Some said that it was because Graham had no family and Regina wanted his body to rest in a nice place, most said that it was because Regina wanted control over him even in death. The latter would be the correct answer.

Bonnie's head was spinning and unexpected sense of grief causing her eyes to tear up. "What do I do?" she asked the wolf frantically, the heart beat still pounding in her ears, "What am I supposed to do?"

The wolf walked to around the coffin and even though Bonnie didn't want to leave the man she followed it across the cold hard stone floor. It stopped in front of what looked like a pile of dust. Bonnie was about to ask it what she was supposed to do with a pile of dust when suddenly the piled of dust began to glow pink. The beating of the heart in her ears grew faster as if someone were drumming a tribal tune and something came to her, something she didn't understand. "It's his heart isn't it?" she asked the wolf, "Crumbled into pieces."

The remnants of Graham's heart still lay on the ground a macabre reminder of the night Regina had crushed it and took his life.

"_Like a man with no heart?"_ A voice said, cutting through the drumming. She had heard that voice before. It was his voice.

Bonnie fell to her knees and she heard the wolf whimper. "It's alright boy," Bonnie said, "I'll fix it. I'll put it back together."

Bonnie held her hands over the glowing dust chanting furiously, using the spell that had brought Jeremy back. She cursed with nothing happened, tears beginning to fall. Abandoning the chant Bonnie focused on her magic. She pictured the heart in one piece, together and pumping and full of life. "Please," she whispered through sobs that she didn't understand, "Please."

She opened her eyes and the wolf barked when her green orbs flashed purple. Finally the beating of the heart began softer, less deafening. Bonnie looked down and a relieved laugh escaped her lips as she saw the reddish pink heart lying and pulsing in front of her. She heard a loud gasp from behind her and the wolf howled happily prancing in circles.

Bonnie quickly picked up the heart and rushed over to where the man lay in the coffin. His eyes were opened at he looked at her with stunned confusion as she replaced his heart to his chest. "You have a heart," she said, not understanding her words or her actions as she placed a hand over his chest, "Its right here. You see."

Graham studied his savior. "Who are…," he stopped midsentence as he looked at her, really looked. She was older and more beautiful than even if remembered. She was awake, alive, and giving him not just his heart but his life back. "Rapunzel," he breathed.

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine (Directly After the Dark Curse)**_

_ Sheriff Graham Humbert walked the familiar path through the hospital. He waved to the nurses as he passed, a sad smile on his face as he headed toward the hospital room where he went when he could get away. _

_ Graham smiled at the nurse that was leaving the room as he entered. "How's my girl?" he asked, "Any change?"_

_ The nurse sadly shook her head. Graham's face fell and she patted his shoulder. "Remember she can hear you," she said, "You can still have an impact. Go on now."_

_ Graham nodded, gripped the copy of Treasure Island in his hand. The nurse left and his eyes fell on the hospital bed. The patient lay as still as she did when he had brought her there. He had been the one to find the girl after the accident that had taken away her father's memory and had left her in a comatose state. He didn't know the girl, had never met her before the accident, didn't know why he kept coming back to see her; but he could not stay away. _

_ Oddly enough Gold was the only other person that ever came to keep the girl company. He had been the one to give Graham the idea of reading to her. He often ran into Mary Margaret as well, the teacher busy with her own mystery patient. Sometimes they had coffee in the hospital cafeteria. She was jealous that Graham's mystery girl had a name, Bonnie Glass._

_ Graham walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss the girl on the forehead. "Hello, little one," he said. He got no response and expected none. _

_ Graham took the seat next to the hospital bed. "It's time for another adventure," he said, "You thought the other one would be are last?" He was referring to the last book he had read to her. "It might have been but I cannot seem to stay away," he said, "You know I'm lost without my heart." That was what the nurses called the girl, because he seemed so stoic whenever he was around town but he seemed to come alive when he was with the little one. "Like a heart just beginning to beat," the nurses said. _

_ "You'll like this one I think," Graham said as he opened the book and smiled, "It's about pirates."_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie sat in the hospital waiting room next to Gold, now wearing a pair of hospital issued slippers on her feet and Gold had wrapped his jacket around her shoulders upon seeing her. She had taken the mystery man, who has since been revealed as Sheriff Graham, to the hospital once they had found their way out of the forest with very little objection from him. He seemed to follow her blindly, his eyes studying her as if he were memorizing Bonnie's every feature.

Bonnie had used the phone at the hospital to call Gold who had gotten out of bed and rushed over. To her relief Dr. Whale was off for the night, probably sleeping off his hangover and dreaming of the embarrassing dance that he and Bonnie had shared. But Bonnie couldn't worry about Whale, not when according to Gold she had just done the impossible.

She had told Gold exactly what happened not bothering to leave anything out because he already knew about her powers. Gold had looked shocked and the sight had unsettled Bonnie. "Even in our world no one had managed to pull off a feat such as that," Gold had said, "I've always known you are stronger than your mother. Your magic is innate and powerful. It's in your blood, in your skin, in your hair, in your essence. But this…this is remarkable."

"Our world?" Bonnie had asked and though Gold's mouth had snapped shut he knew that he had already said too much. When Gold had said nothing, Bonnie pushed the issue. "The Sheriff," she said, "He called me Rapunzel. And the wolf, if he knew me as Rapunzel and he has a wolf then that would make him The Huntsman and that would make the curse…"

"Real," Gold had said and suddenly the bottom had fell out of Bonnie's world.

"And Regina?" Bonnie had asked, though she had already knew the answer.

"Your mother," Gold had said.

Bonnie still couldn't remember what she now knew was true. The revelation that she was Regina's daughter and that she was in a town full of fairytale creatures was surreal. Bonnie didn't bother to ask how Gold and remembered when no one else did. Though apparently Graham had remembered somehow before he died and according to Gold, August knew as well which made sense as he had approached Bonnie about getting Emma to believe, though she still couldn't believe that he was fucking Pinocchio.

Bonnie studied Gold out of the corner of her eye. She really couldn't handle all of this. "You're Rumplestiltskin aren't you?" Bonnie whispered.

Gold grinned. "Yes, dearie," he said, "I see you really did read Henry's book."

"At least now I know while I thought it was so interesting," she said. Bonnie ran a hand over her face. This was worse than when she found out vampires were real, worse than when she found out that she was a witch.

"Are you alright, my dear," Gold asked, hand clasped on his cane.

"No," Bonnie sighed, "I think I am just going to pretend like this never happened. I am still drunk or this is just a terrible dream and when I wake up I will be in my giant canopy bed and my father will make me pancakes and teach me how to play the Oud and we won't all be fairytale creatures stuck here with no memory because of my mother…" Bonnie shook her head. "I have a mother," she said, "And she's…" Bonnie hadn't finished the book but none of what she had read and even what she knew of Regina in this world, was good. "I don't think I can handle this," Bonnie said her voice broken. She felt the urge to cry again.

"Go home and get some rest," Gold said, "Things will look much better in the morning."

Bonnie frowned thinking of Graham. "What if he asks for me?" Bonnie said, "And how will be explain the fact that he is miraculously alive?"

"I'll explain the situation," Gold said, "He will understand once he realizes that the curse is still in place. As for his death, we'll say it was faked, that he was drugged with something that cause the body to shut down and then locked away, and that you found him. You'll be the town hero."

"You always have the answers to everything," Bonnie said moving to remove his jacket.

"Keep it," Gold said, "It's cold out." Bonnie nodded and Gold watched as she put the jacket on properly and began to make her way toward the elevators. Sighing Gold shook his head as he went. She was so powerful, more so than even he had thought. It was seductive to him so he knew it would be to others. It would be harder to protect his Rapunzel that he had initially thought.

_**End Notes: Okay so if you are wondering where the fuck this came from, my sister said, "I wonder if Regina would have needed a new heart for Daniel if she had been able to keep the pieces of his old one, like if she could put it back together or something," and so of course I ran with it. Lol. Also Bonnie is more powerful than Regina and Cora, because she gets magic from both sides and its innately apart of her if you didn't catch that; she just doesn't know how to use it which is where Rumple will come in later which could be a good thing or a really bad thing. Lol. So next chapter, Graham and Bonnie moments, Bonnie and Sidney moments, Emma and Henry return, everyone is surprised to find Graham alive and Regina is blamed for his disappearance which Emma wants to use to link her to the Nolan case and take her down so she can get custody of Henry. Regina gives Emma a peace offering but Henry pays the consequences. Graham and Bonnie finally convince Emma that the curse is real and as a result she goes to gold for help. In Fairytale Land Killian returns to find the curse having taken away Rapunzel and leaves her one last letter. In Mystic Falls Damon goes to Alaric with the Bonnie search and it doesn't take him long at all to figure out where she is. **_


	5. Chapter Five:The Consort

**Title:** Rapunzel, Rapunzel: A Land Without Magic

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time/ The Vampire Dairies

**Genre:** AU/Crossover

**Pairings:** Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Sheriff Graham Humbert (The Huntsman), Bonnie (Rapunzel)/Killian Jones(Captain Hook), Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)/Belle, Regina (Evil Queen)/ Klaus, Mary Margaret (Snow White)/ David Nolan (Prince "Charming" James), Tyler/Ruby (Red), Emma/Alaric, Emma/Sheriff Graham (The Huntsman), August (Pinocchio)/Caroline, Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Mulan, Elijah/Elena, Elijah/Mulan, Matt/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Rebekah/Jefferson(The Mad Hatter), Henry/Gretel, Lucy/Lancelot. Abby/Sidney Glass(Mirror), mentions of Sidney (Mirror)/Regina (Evil Queen), etc.

**Summary:** When Bonnie discovers her real parents are in Storybrooke, Maine; she finds that in another world and another life her name was Rapunzel and she is the daughter of the Evil Queen Regina Mills.

**Warnings:** Violence, Language, Mild-Moderate Sexual Content, Character Death, etc.

_**A/N: The chapter ridiculously long already so I will try and keep this note short and to the point. This story is not off hiatus. I am taking a break from fanfic to pursue my original work and wanted to give you all an update before I did. Anyway there was not editing because this is long as all get out and I had no time. As always thanks for reading. Love you guys and enjoy. **_

**Chapter Five: The Consort **

_**Storybrooke, Maine **_

Graham Humbert walked out of his hospital room and was surprised to find, not Rapunzel, but Mr. Gold sitting in on of the waiting room chairs awaiting his arrival. Graham frowned as the man looked him over. "Where's Rapunzel?" Graham asked.

Gold gripped his cane and sighed. He no longer had to doubt whether or not the Huntsman remembered. It was funny though, that he was certain that Regina's motives for killing the man had nothing to do with his memory being returned as he doubted she had knowledge of the fact, and everything to do with the man chasing after Miss Swan. And now he was chasing after his Rapunzel. The man seemed a rather fickle creature, even without his memory Gold had to question the consistency of the man's feelings. However, if he had to choose between him and the pirate, the choice was clear. Still in the end it was not his choice to make. "Her name is Bonnie Glass," he said, "And while the curse is still in place you will refer to her as such."

Graham didn't bother to hide his confusion. "But if the curse is still in place," he said, "How did she find me? How did she know how to save me? And she said these things…about my heart…"

"She has knowledge of you and she knows of the curse but she has no memory of the life before," Gold said plainly.

"But you do," Graham said. He had suspected before and now he was certain that Gold's memory had been intact. He had been exempted from the curse, perhaps in more ways than one. But there had been stirrings of rumors in Fairytale Land that he had been the one to provide the curse, so Graham shouldn't have been surprised.

"Clearly, dearie," Gold said, rolling his eyes, "Now come. The hour is late and I wish to get some rest."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Graham asked.

Gold looked him in the eye. "You no longer have your room at Granny's," he stated, "All of your possessions have either been donated or are with Miss Swan who is out of town at the moment, and there is also the matter of you being penniless since upon your 'death' thanks to the mayor all of your money was used to fund the building of a new park for the town's children, in your name of couse. Besides we have to get our story straight and in order to get back what was taken from you, you will need a very powerful man which I just so happen to be. Do you need any other reasons, my dear?"

Graham sighed. He supposed there wasn't really a choice. "No," he said, "I guess I don't." He moved to follow Gold out of the hospital. "Rapunzel was in a room here still and not aging," Graham said, "I remember that. But when did she wake. Where has she been all of this time? Why would she have left? What happened to her to bring her back? And why has Emma left town?"

"One question at a time Huntsman," Gold chastised, "Rapunzel has been where I had placed her for her protection. You should be glad of it. Had Regina found out about the magic the girl possesses even here, without knowing that she is in fact her own flesh and blood, she would have had no problems disposing of the girl much in the same way she did you. While Rapunzel may have had an unpleasant life, at least she had a life to live. I don't understand what qualms you have with my choices. Considering certain feelings you have for the girl I had thought that her aging physically would please you."

"I don't know what you mean," Graham said, stiffly as the two boarded the hospital elevator together.

"You might want to figure it out before the curse breaks," Gold said, "As I am certain that there are others that have feelings of a similar nature that will have no issues with expressing them. They may be separated now, and perhaps she doesn't remember now, but once the curse breaks…"

"I understand," Graham said. However, even with his heart now back in place his feelings were uncertain at best. He knew how he felt for Rapunzel the child, but this was a Rapunzel that had grown and had lived and that had no knowledge of their time together. Then there was the matter of Emma and Regina, to consider. Had he been the pirate that Gold was alluding to he might have been able to throw caution to the wind but all that Graham could do in that moment was hope that he could get used to actually being able to feel, and that he would be able to understand what those feelings meant once he did.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Red sighed as she watched Snow White flip the last letter the pirate had sent to Rapunzel over in her hands. _

_ "We should write to him again of her condition," Red said hesitantly as she watched Snow pace the length of her chambers, "If he had gotten Graham's letter then he would have come. He would have done more than send another letter." _

_ "Why should we write to him?" Snow asked, turning on her, "So he can write more letters that she can't read. How do you know that he has not heard of her condition? You refuse to read the last letter out of respect for Rapunzel. Do you really think he will come? He's a pirate, he cares for no one."_

_ "And I am a werewolf, you were once a fugitive and a thief, and your husband is a poor sheep herder that pretended to be a prince, and Rapunzel is the daughter of the Evil Queen," Red said. _

_ Snow frowned. "I know all of those things, Red," she said. She didn't like thinking of them in those terms, Rapunzel in particular. _

_ "And yet you don't hold those labels against us," Red sighed, "Those things have not interfered with our ability to love. But when it comes to Killian-"_

_ "He cannot be trusted," Snow said cutting her off. _

_ Red shook her head. "Perhaps not but you cannot deny that he loves her," Red said, "I saw him say goodbye to her. He will do anything to please that girl. He has her interest at heart that is why he left because he thought himself inadequate. If we write to him then he will come. If he is the one she is meant for then he could wake her. Would you really have her stay as she is simply because you're afraid that if he comes for her that he will take her away?" _

_ "I would never allow that to happen," Snow White protested._

_ "She will not be a child forever and no matter how you love her she is not yours," Red pressed, "There may come a time when you have no choice. If you keep her locked away from the people that care for her and love her because of your own selfishness then you are no better than her mother." _

_ Snow flinched as if she had been slapped. She tossed the letter that Killian had sent Rapunzel at Red's feet. "Take the letter and do with it what you will," she said, "You will not write to him but when Rapunzel wakes and reads his words, if she chooses to do so then she may." _

_ Red nodded, deciding not to push her. She picked the letter up from the ground, deciding that she would place the letter inside of Rapunzel's music box so the girl would find it when she awoke. _

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Alaric Saltzman knew exactly where Bonnie Bennett had gone the moment Damon Salvatore had told him what he had overheard between the witch's adoptive mother and cousin. A fairy tale town in Maine indeed.

He took another drink from the tumbler in front of him as he sat down on the couch in the Salvatore Boardinghouse next to his vampire friend. Thinking of Storybrooke brought up things that Alaric didn't want to think about. Things like his father, his _real _father. Things like his life before, one that he had never forgotten. Things like the one and only time he had been unfaithful to his wife. It would have been one thing if he had just slept with someone else, but what Alaric had done something far worse, he had fallen in love with Emma Swan.

He could still picture her when he closed his eyes, now that he fought pass his guilt and allowed himself to. The blue of her eyes and the blonde of her hair. The smirk she wore that always got him to agree to whatever she wanted. She had been so young, and so full of trouble. The things that they got up to when Isobel was too busy in with her paranormal research to pay attention. It wasn't just the sex or the illegal activity that Alaric couldn't resist taking apart in. It was more than the excitement. More than the way that Emma looked at him, it was the talks that lasted until morning, it was the plans that they had made. Plans that Alaric had every intention of carrying out until the day he had met August W. Booth.

It wasn't his faithfulness to his wife that caused Alaric to abandon Emma. No, he had been fully prepared to leave her. But then there was August and his knowledge of things he shouldn't have known. August and claims that Emma was destined for greater things than to be someone's mistress. August who had convinced him to turn Emma into the police, for stealing a necklace, a necklace that Alaric had given her, and one that he had claimed she had stolen from his wife.

It had hurt them both, but it was the only way Alaric could think of to cut ties with her completely, he had to do the very thing that Emma Swan feared the most when she walked into any relationship, he had to abandon her. And so he did. And soon after there had been Isobel's "death", and Alaric's guilt over both women that had turned into his own obsession with the supernatural. He had buried himself in it the same way Isobel had, but not out some macabre interest, no, he had done it in order to forget.

When he thought that Isobel had died, he was even more convinced of the fact that he and Emma had been wrong. And Emma…she had never contacted him. Likely never thought of him. So even after finding out the truth where Isobel was concerned, Alaric had not let himself think about her. Now he wasn't given a choice.

"Are you going to sit there and brood like Stefan," Damon said, nudging his shoulder, "Or are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours Ric?"

Alaric let out a hollow laugh, shaking his head. "I know where Bonnie is," he said. He didn't even know that Emma was there. It wasn't like he had received the postcard that August had given his word that he would send. But there was someone that he did know would be there, someone that he was in no way prepared to see, his father.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Damon asked, "Now we can go and bring witchy back and everything will be right with the world. Well at least once we kill Klaus."  
That was just it. They needed Bonnie to kill Klaus, but Alaric needed to stay as far away from Storybrooke as possible. But he couldn't, not now. Still he had to wonder what the hell kind of connection Bonnie had to Storybrooke, or Fairytale Land. Though, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If Bonnie's whole life had been a result of her leaving Storybrooke, then it was clear to him that what August had said was true, bad things happened when one left Storybrooke. But Alaric wasn't sure that necessarily meant that good things happened to those that visited there.

"We'll have to leave now if we want to make it by morning," Alaric said, turning to Damon slightly.

The vampire nodded. "Blondie is going to want to go," he said, "We can take shifts behind the wheel. None of us are going to get much sleep tonight. But if witchy is where you think she is then it'll be worth it."

"Never thought I'd see the day that you inadvertently said that Bonnie was worth losing sleep over," Alaric chuckled.

"Killing Klaus is worth losing sleep over," Damon corrected. He studied Ric and moment before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling that wherever Bonnie is, it's somewhere you don't want to be?" He asked.

Alaric downed the rest of his drink. "Don't worry about it," he said, "Let's just call Caroline so that we can get this over with."

While that didn't sound too optimistic Damon decided to shrug it off. When Alaric was ready to tell him then he would tell him.

:::

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie Bennett-Glass sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. It still hadn't sunken in yet. She as a fairytale character and one of many, and her mother… Her mother was someone that could curse and entire population of people just because she was unhappy, she was someone who could kill her own father because it was means to an end, someone that could kill Graham because he had gotten himself out from beneath her thumb, someone that could trap her father in a magic mirror and lock her up in a tower for twelve years. But she was also someone who could love to the point of self-destruction, someone who had baked Bonnie's cookies, and someone Bonnie wanted to remember, to know and to love, in spite of everything. Did that make Bonnie a bad person? Perhaps.

But no matter what Regina had done, be it the countless things that Bonnie had named or the countless things that she had not, the woman was still her mother. Just as even though Gold was The Dark One, the goblin that had made so many deals that had never ended in anyone's favor, the one who had taken Hook's hand, and abandon his own son, he was still Bonnie's friend and her protector. Nothing was every black and white, Bonnie knew that more than anyone, and if she could love Elena even though her friend seemed attract death and destruction and if she could help the Salvatore even with the death and pain they had caused, why not make an exception for people like Gold and Regina, at least there was hope of that love and affection being returned.

Besides that, even with the information in front of her, Bonnie was still completely detached from the life that she was supposed to have had in Fairytale Land. It was one thing to know that what little Henry believed in so much was the truth, and quite another thing to remember it all happening. With no memories of any of the incidents, Bonnie felt as if it really was all some twisted fairytale. That it was all someone else's life. Someone else's adventurers, and someone else's world.

The two realities were warring with themselves and as much as Bonnie tried to remember she could not. Deciding to give up, laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. When sleep didn't come immediately she looked toward her nightstand and found the music box that Ruby had given her was sitting there.

Sitting up Bonnie picked up the small silver box and turned the tiny key, waiting for the lid to open and frowning when it didn't. However, even though the lid remained closed, the music began to play. The first strands of "The Pirate King" spilling out of the music box. Bonnie allowed herself a smile and she placed the box back down. She laid down in her bed and began the hum the tune.

It wasn't long before she finally found rest, her dreams filled with pirates as they always had been before her powers had turned them into visions. But like the many times before, she would not remember her dreams once she woke.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Snow White said down next to where Rapunzel lay still so still on her bed. She smiled weakly down at the girl as she touched the child's face gently. "The palace is a bore with you," she whispered, "Even with the curse looming everyone seems to me more sad that there are no messes to clean, that there is no one to chastise, and that there are no stories of your grand adventures. Red says she this morning when she smelled the smell of brownies coming from the kitchens she went right to tell you so that you could sneak some. She forgot you see….that you are like this now."_

_ Snow wiped the tear that fell from her eye as she continued to speak. "I wonder if you can hear us," she said, "Or if it was like when I suffered under queen's sleeping curse. If you feel alone and hollow reliving your regrets. I know you are young, but I am not naïve enough to think that the young do not have regrets. My biggest regret comes from my youth. From what I did to your mother. From the chain of events that I started. But I cannot regret that now can I? My life as a fugitive brought me to James. And Regina's marriage to my father, though it cost me him, it brought her to your father, and it brought you. My little sister, my practice daughter. I could never wish you away, little one, no matter my regrets."_

_ Snow White took the girl's hand and smiled. "You would be appalled and how Grumpy has been mopping around. He feels so guilty. I know that you would not want that. He misses his partner in crime that's all. He doesn't have a little one that looks up to him now." Snow White touched her swollen belly, he smile widening. "Though he will again soon," she said, "And once you wake, my Emma will look up to not just Grumpy and Red, but you as well. Even with you mischief she could never have a better example."_

_ Snow sighed. She was about to make a confession and she hoped that the girl in question could not hear her if only to spare her from this. "You would be angry were you awake," she said, "I have not told your pirate of your conditions. He writes to you still. He is faithful, just as you said. I am not sure if it is funny or sad that I could be so appalled as Regina for locking you away from the world when I now understand why she would want to. Not just to protect you, but because you are you. You, who are so accepting and capable of love, it would be hard for anyone to share you with the world I think. I have always felt so close you. We both had Regina for a mother for a time. In a way she also took away both of our fathers. Though James thinks that my suffering is greater, I have to disagree. My father may have died for my sins but at least I was able to hug him and kiss him while he was alive. You've never felt a father's embrace, that's why James hugs you so much I think, he wishes to make up for it. But, no matter how close I feel to you, or how much I may think of you as family, I have no right to keep you from anyone, least of all your one true love. You may deny it, but I have always seen it. The pirate is it for you. I know more than anyone what it is like to be kept from someone you love. I should have told him what happened to you the moment that it happened. _

_ "I once told your grandmother of the love that your mother had for a stable boy in hopes that she would do the right thing," Snow continued, "That she would allow her daughter to love. And here I am now, locking you up like Regina did, and keeping you from love like she did to me and Cora did to her. We are not so different, the queen and I, but I have always known that. But you needn't worry little one, the cycle will end with me. Like Regina I was scared to lose you, and like Cora I cannot say that I think the man you chose to love is good enough. I would never think that anyone was good enough for you. Not even Graham, though I love him. But it is not my choice Rapunzel, it is yours. So I must leave you now, because I have a letter to write. You will see your pirate soon."_

_ Snow White startled slightly when she felt her daughter kick, her hand flying to place on her abdomen where it could be felt. "You've taught me a great lesson," she declared, turning back to Rapunzel, "In parenting, there is no room for selfishness. We must do what is best for children, even if it is not what is best for ourselves. It is a lesson that I am sure my Emma will appreciate me learning one day. Thank you, Rapunzel." Snow stood and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Rapunzel's forehead._

_ She tucked the covers up to the girl's chin. She moved to leave the room, but turned just as she reached the doorway. "Sleep well, little one," she said, "Everyone who loves you will be here when you awake."_

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Emma Swan knew that she had disappointed Mary Margaret Blanchard the moment that she had stepped back into their shared apartment. Even without going through with what Mary Margaret had termed an "abduction", Emma knew that it would be hard for Mary Margaret to ever forgive her.

The school teacher was not just upset about Henry. She was upset that Emma was running again. She was upset that Emma had left without even bothering to say goodbye. The closeness that the two women had formed had meant something to Emma but between her fear and her son it was something that she couldn't harp on.

"I just can't do this," Emma sighed, "I don't want to be sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. Any of this."

"So you don't want people to rely on you so you took your son. Now that's sounds like a stable home for him," Mary Margaret said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" It wasn't as if Emma could take back what she had done now, the whole town knew. If she really wanted to be in Henry's life, the woman was going about it in the worst way possible.

"I want what's best for him," Emma claimed. Though, in her mind she knew that running had not been about Henry, not entirely.

"Is that's what's best for him?" Mary Margaret asked, "Or is that's what's best for you? You're reverting, Emma, into the person you were before you came here. And I'd thought you'd changed." She shook her head as Emma told her that she had thought wrong. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be a parent," Mary Margaret said, hoping that the words sunk in, "Because who you were, the unattached and selfish person that wanted to do nothing more than dump Henry back into this town and move on with her life is not going to cut it. I may not have children of my own but as a teacher I know. I see the neglect and abandonment that children suffer at the hands of selfish parents. I know how this can affect them. So if this is how you're going to be a mother, by spending more time worried about yourself and one-upping Regina, then the wellbeing of your own son then maybe you don't need to be one."

"I know more than anyone what that's like," Emma protested, "I would never put him through that."

"Well regardless," Mary Margaret shrugged, "You have to do what's right for him."

"And what's that?" Emma asked. The other woman seemed to think that she had all the answers so Emma decided to let her say what she wanted to say.

"Oh I don't know, Emma," Mary Margret said, "You're his mother. That's your job. So _you _figure it out." Mary Margaret knew that she sounded harsh but she wouldn't have bothered at all if she didn't care. "You don't want him with Regina?" she said, "Fine. Fight for him the _right_ way. You just want to be a mother, not a sheriff, or a hero? Fine. Graham Humbert was found alive last night by your deputy and I am sure he would be more than happy to have his old job back. And if not, Bonnie is doing wonders as a stand in sheriff so far as she has found a missing person that no one even knew was missing. So you're free. No longer responsible for anyone in the town other than your son. So _go be a mother_, Emma."

Emma blinked at her. She couldn't have heard her right. "Graham's alive?" Emma said, "That's impossible. I watched him…he died in my arms."

"It was some sort of drug," Mary Margaret said, "Dr. Whale says it mimics death. Everyone suspect Regina but of course no one can prove it. But Graham is indeed alive and well."

"Where is he now?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. She knew it had to be a shock for the woman, but she needed to keep her mind on her son and on the possible kidnapping charges that the mayor would be filing against her. "I don't know, Emma," she said, "But that is not important. Graham is fine. He doesn't need you. Henry does."

"I know that," Emma hissed, "I just…I need to see him for myself."

Mary Margaret sighed. "If I had to venture a guess I'd say he's having breakfast with Bonnie at Granny's," she said. The only reason she had known was because she had gone there in search of coffee and greasy food herself prior to Emma's return, so that she could nurse her hangover, though she hadn't been as drunk as Bonnie had been the night before.

"Thank you," Emma said, as she turned to leave.

"Remember what I said about your son," was the response that Mary Margaret gave. The blonde gave her one last look, and a stiff nod before she walked out the door.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Regina Mills looked into her magic mirror and frowned. It was almost time to complete the curse and yet there was a matter preventing her progress. The point however, was not to get her own hands dirty. Besides, if she got within ten feet of her she would likely attempt to kill her on sight. _

_ She needed someone to take care of her mother for her. Regina was distracted from her thoughts when her mirror alerted her on an intruder in the castle. She frowned as she looked at the image that appeared in the glass._

_ The pirate, the captain, Hook, was breaking into the dungeons where her prisoner were being kept. He was heading straight toward the cell where she kept Belle French. Regina frowned, as far as she knew the girl didn't have any allies that thought that she was still alive. _

_ "Why is he here?" Regina asked the mirror, "What does he want?" _

_ "He hopes to use her as in bargaining with the Dark One," the mirror said. The mirror seemed hesitant to give her any information, which was rare._

_ "The girl in exchange for his hand I presume," Regina guessed. _

_ The mirror frowned. "His motives lie elsewhere," he said. He knew that the pirate wanted to exchange Belle for a cure for Rapunzel's ailment. But if the goblin could have cured the mirrors daughter by now then he would. But no matter Rumplestiltskin's loyalty to the mirror's daughter, Hook did not believe that he would save her without getting something in return. _

_ "Go on," Regina said._

_ "He wishes to ask his aid in saving someone he loves," the mirror revealed, "Belle in exchange for the girl's life."_

_ "But I was under the impression that he loved the Crocodile's wife," Regina said, "Is he hoping that the goblin can bring her back to life? I can assure that his powers do not run that far." _

_ "Hook's affections have transferred to another," the mirror said. He didn't want to give her any further information as it pertained to their daughter, but his captivity and the enchantment around him left the mirror with no choice. "Hook has one weakness," the mirror said, the image in the glass shifting from his face to the image of their little girl lying still in her current comatose state, "This is she." _

_ Regina frowned as she recognized the girl. Her hand flew to the necklaces around her neck, the one that the girl had left with her what seemed like so long ago. "A child," Regina hedged, her face seeming to fall, "So she is alive, he just wants her awake. I never took the pirate for the paternal type."_

_ "You misunderstand, my queen," the mirror stated. The image in the glass's surface shifted from the child to what the mirror imagined the girl would look like in a few years when she was older._

_ "I see," Regina nodded, "It's not the girl that he wants but the woman." The mirror was about to respond but she waved a dismissive hand. "No matter," she said, "The Dark One will not be able to help him. Even if he agrees Snow White would never release him long enough to allow him to make good on the deal."_

_ The mirror wasn't so sure about that given Snow's love for Rapunzel. "The girl's state cannot be altered by magic," he said, "They have tried. The pirate acts out of desperation." _

_ "Well," Regina said, ignoring the sadness that she felt at the girl's comatose state, "What are the desperate there for if not to be taken advantage of?" _

_ The mirror might have agreed if not for the fact that he knew what the pirate meant to his daughter, but he could not condone what he knew that queen was planning, at least not in his mind. Outwardly however, he said, "Indeed, my queen." _

_ "A conjuring spell will do I think," Regina said, "I am sure he will be very interested in seeing the woman that the girl will become." _

**:::**

_**New Hampshire, En Route to Storybrooke**_

They had been on the road for close to twelve hours and in the last two Damon Salvatore was certain that Alaric Saltzman had gone into some sort of sleep delusional state. While they had talked Caroline out of joining their little road trip, Stefan had overheard them and had talked his way into going.

But Stefan infiltrating their little road trip was the least of their worries as Damon was sure that Alaric had gone off the deep end. He had spent the last six hours telling the Salvatore brothers of a land or rather an Enchanted Forest, all the while claiming that Storybrooke was full of fairytale characters trapped in their land and that if it was where Bonnie's parents were then she had to be one of them.

"You seriously expect us to believe this?" Damon asked, "This isn't a fairytale, Ric. There aren't any happy endings. We have blood and loss and pain and monsters and death. This is the real world."

"No," Ric said for what felt like the millionth time, "This is_ a_ real world. The world I am from and the worlds outside of it that I have been to are just as real as this one. They're more real to me because I have lived in them and breathed in them. I was born in the Enchanted Forest. It was where my mother abandon me and my father. And where my father chose power over me. It is real. I don't see how you can believe in vampires, witches, werewolves, and ghosts but not fairytale creatures. According to the way and the rules of this world, none of us should exist."

Damon sighed from where he sat in the driver's seat. He glanced back at his brother, and found that even being in the virtually emotionless state that he was in, he was rather quiet. Seeing as he wasn't going to have any back up from Stefan, and Alaric wasn't going to let up, Damon decided to cave a little. "Okay," he said, "Let's say, that I was willing to take all this at face value. That I decided to believe that your father is Rumplestiltskin." Damon grinned as Stefan finally smirked. "I mean," he continued, "What about Bonnie? I mean I know you said that she wouldn't have remembered all of this, but obviously you remember. If you're both supposedly from the same place, then wouldn't you have recognized her? And how do you explain her growing up with Elena again if she supposedly twenty eight years older than her?"  
"I told you," Alaric spat, becoming frustrated, "I don't know who she was because we never met. It wasn't as if everyone in our world knew everyone. Do you know everyone here? No. And even if we had met…no one in Storybrooke ages, unless they leave Storybrooke, which Bonnie did. So she aged. Seeing as she is eighteen now, and apparently even though everyone is under the impression that she grew up in Mystic Falls her whole life, likely because of magic, there is only photos going as far back as her being twelve. Twelve. Meaning she would have left Storybrooke six years ago, which coincides with Abby's adoption claims. If she was twelve in our world, there is a chance I wouldn't know her know even if I knew her then, which I am sure I didn't."

"Whatever," Damon huffed, "How about we kill all the tall tales and just bring witchy home, huh?"

"I don't know how close the curse is to breaking," Alaric said, "Who knows what we are going to be walking into. If something happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

Damon had the radio on and was surfing channels before Alaric finished the sentence. Alaric looked out of the passenger's side window. They may not have believed him now, but they would, soon. He could feel it.

**:::**

_** Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie Glass sat across from Graham Humbert at a table inside of Granny's Diner. She absently stared at the orange juice that she had yet to drink. She had planned to have breakfast with her father but Sydney Glass was attempting to use Graham's story to regain his position at the town's newspaper.

Bonnie sighed as she tugged at the hem of her floral print dress, crossing her legs beneath the table. While she was relieved that from what she had heard, Henry had been returned to Regina, he mind was still preoccupied with the situation. Mary Margaret had called her to warn her that Emma was no longer interested in the role of sheriff, and so Bonnie had asked Graham to retake the task and he had happily agreed. While Bonnie was back to her deputy status, the issue at hand was the question on everyone's minds. Would the mayor press charges against Emma?  
Bonnie hoped that her conversation with Regina had had some sort of effect on her. While what Emma did was wrong, she knew that if this war between Regina and Emma were to continue it would be Henry that get hurt.

This was probably the longest it had ever taken Bonnie to eat breakfast as she had no appetite. She was sure that it was time to go over to the Sheriff's Station but Graham wasn't pressing her to hurry, and he seemed more concerned about her worrying over the situation with Regina and Emma than getting back to his old job.

"You shouldn't worry over things that you have no control over," Graham said, placing a hand over the one that Bonnie still had resting on the table, "It'll all work itself out."

"And if it doesn't?" Bonnie asked, her eyes raising to meet his, finally.

"It will," Graham reassured, "If not now, then it will after the curse breaks." He noted the tension in her frame at the mention of the curse and he frowned. "I know that this is hard for you," he said, "Particularly given the things that you are finding out about your mother but…no one has ever held her actions against you and won't now. And she…I can say without a doubt that she does love you."

"That isn't the issue," Bonnie sighed, "I mean…if all of this is true then it's not like she remembers. But the more I learn about her and everything that she has done…the more I understand how I could want her to forget me. I was probably like Henry once wasn't I? A lonely little kid that just wanted a mother, fighting for freedom, and loving and hating Regina all at once. Being a parent and being selfish aren't things that go together. When you have both at the same time it's always the child that gets hurt. I can't remember but I can assume that that is why I made the choice to leave my mother even being as young as I was, because she didn't think about what I needed when she locked me away from the world. Just like Abby didn't think about me so long ago when she adopted me because she thought it would save her marriage and not because she wanted a child. Or when she left when her marriage fell apart anyway. Just like how Regina didn't think about Henry when she went after Emma, or did what she did to you or any other person in the town that she has gone after. Just like Emma didn't think about Henry when she chose to run last night. I know what happens to kids with selfish parents Graham. I know what you and Gold say happened to be but in this world there are no Goblins to make deals with in exchange for freedom. No princesses with castles that are willing to take you in. Neglected children with selfish parents end up alone Graham. Henry doesn't deserve that."

Bonnie knew she had her biological father now, and there was Gold as well. As it turned out her mother was even alive and well and so she could stop mourning, for her death at least. But that didn't erase the years of abandonment. That didn't erase how unwanted she had felt when Abby had walked away from her and Rudy. That didn't erase the weeks and weeks she had been forced to spend doing and caring for herself because Rudy didn't know how to deal with her and didn't want to deal with her without Abby around. Though, there was the matter of his job, Bonnie had always known that if the man had wanted to see her he could have made time to do so. Even when he had been home, he had never really been there.

"You're not alone," Graham said, "And neither is Henry. There are more than enough people in this town alone willing to love and care for you both. I don't like seeing you upset. I finally have my heart back and now you're trying to break it. Tell me what you want me to do to make this better. I'll talk to Emma. Hell, I'll even talk to Regina. I just need you to be okay."

Bonnie shook her head. She knew that she should have been grateful. He had been very tolerant given that he had just come back from the dead. The best she could feel was overwhelmed. She couldn't remember the last time that anyone showed her so much care and concern. Though, she was sure that under different circumstances that it would have been appreciated, at the moment she didn't really know how to handle it. He was looking at her like he knew her, like he could see right through her, like he had looked at her the same way a million times before and it made her uneasy. Bonnie moved her hand away from his and stood. "I have to go to the bathroom," she muttered, "Excuse me."

Graham nodded, and watched as she walked away. He sighed, he knew he was coming on too strong. But he couldn't help himself. This was how he was used to interacting with her. Before there had been no issues when it came to him reassuring her, talking to her, smiling with her, and touching her. But things were very different now, for a number of reasons. She was older and she had no memory of him….and she was beautiful, and kind and caring, and brave. She had saved him, and he would be lying if he said there wasn't a draw there. He had once thought that if he had ever been able to obtain his heart once more, that it would center on her. He had been right.

Before even when he was able to feel, it had been difficult after living among wolves, to interact and attach himself to others. There had been Snow White who had become a dear friend, but it had been Rapunzel who had really been able to reach him after his heart was taken away from him. She was his "little one", and eventually she had become his heart. But what did that mean exactly. If she was his heart, then what was Regina? What was Emma?  
Graham shook his head, and ran a hand over his face. He would have to figure it out, and soon. When the curse broke, they would go back. That was what was said. And though the pirate was not in the land without magic, there was a chance he still remained in the Enchanted Forest. And what then? He would see Rapunzel and waste no time in trying to regain her affections. Graham's hands clinched into fists.

"Graham?" a female voice said, drawing his attention, "It is you? You're alive!"

Graham looked up and smiled as he saw Emma standing next to his table. "Hello, Emma," he said as he stood. He wasn't surprised when the former deputy, and now former sheriff, wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you." And it was, he was happy to see her. He cared deeply for her, but how deeply? Again he wasn't sure. He had once thought that things would easier once he could feel again. He had been wrong.

"I thought you were dead," Emma whispered, "You died in my arms. If I had known…I would have looked for you. I would have never stopped looking."

"It's alright Emma," Graham said, frowning at the tears that he heard in her voice, "None of this is your fault."

"I know," Emma said, as she pulled away from him. She wiped the stray tears that had fallen from her face quickly. "It's Regina's," Emma said lowly, "And we both know it. Gold won't help me. But I know you, I trust you. I know you'll help me get her away from Henry."

She was wrong to trust him. He could not help her. Helping her meant hurting Regina, and if even the girl was displeased with her mother and had no recognition of her at the moment, hurting Regina mean hurting Rapunzel. And that was something that Graham, no matter the circumstances, would never be able to do.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_Captain Killian Jones made his way up the stone steps toward the dungeons carrying a food laden tray. He had cleverly been able to sneak pass the guards and now he had merely one left to disarm. As infamous as the Evil Queen was, the guards she had on staff left much to be desired by the way of a fight. _

_ "Food for the prisoner," Killian said in a deep voice, and the guard stepped aside. Still Killian slit the man's throat with his hook just to be safe. He was on a rescue mission. Not that he cared at all for the prisoner on the other side of the door that he stood in front of, she was merely a means to an end. In fact, had he still been set on revenge he might have pretended to barter the girl for his lost hand and killed her anyone once he recovered the missing appendage. Really he could have used the girl to gain any manner of things but there was only one thing that mattered to him at the moment._

_ As he knelt down and began to pick the lock, his desperation surfaced as he thought about his troublemaker. As his mind went to their first meeting. As he remembered that, yes, he had indeed stolen the lock pick set that she had in turn stolen from him. _

_ He shook his head. He couldn't think about such things now. He was here to save the girl after all. "Focus Hook," he chastised himself. _

_ He grinned triumphantly as the door opened. Pulling down his hood he stepped inside and looked around the small cell. However, when his eyes landed on the thin bed in the corner, tally marks tracking the passing days carved into the wall, it was not Belle French whom he laid his eyes own. While Hook didn't know what Belle French looked like, he did know that there was only one person that he had ever seen with the appearance of the woman before him._

_ Her stature was still small and yet, she was older. Her hair longer, her eyes harder, and a darker shade of green. A green that matched the dress she wore that dragged across the dungeon cell as she looked around, her expression as confused as Killian felt. "Troublemaker," he whispered. Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with his. There was no recognition on her face and as he took a step toward her she took on back. "Rapunzel," he said. _

_ At the sound of her given name, she seemed to calm but only marginally. He looked at her hand and his ring, the one he had given her, winked back at him. The stones shined as brightly as they had when first she placed it on her finger. "Where am I?" she said, breaking into his thought, "Who are you? What's going on?"_

_ Killian's whole world was crumbling. Nothing made sense. Rapunzel, was there before him, just old enough for him accept what it was that he felt and yet…she didn't remember who he was. "What have they done to you?" He asked aloud. _

**:::**

_** Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie sighed as she looked into the bathroom mirror. She wondered what would be easier, being able to remember and having two lives and two worlds in her head the way Graham now did, or not knowing like the rest of the town. She was somewhere in between the two now, knowing the truth and yet being unable to remember it. Her knowledge did nothing to help her. Instead it had her hiding in the bathroom at Granny's Diner because she didn't understand the way that Graham kept looking at her.

She knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure how to act around anyone anymore and she couldn't say that she accepted the truth. But that was no reason to fault Graham because he had memories that she didn't have and could not understand.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie decided that she would stop hiding. However, just as she moved to leave she suddenly heard Regina's voice in her head. It was strange and seemed far away almost.  
Bonnie frowned as suddenly her clothing changed. Her dress was now a velvet wrap around dress. The hunter green material falling to the floor. As she watched helplessly the tile floor changed one of stone.

Bonnie looked around confused as her surroundings began to change. She was no longer in the small bathroom but rather a small cell. At least it looked like a cell. There was a small bed and bars on the windows.

Footsteps warned her that there was someone else in the room with her, wherever she now was. "Troublemaker," a deep voice whispered.

Bonnie's head snapped up and she took in the man before her. He was dressed in all black, a velvet cloak hanging from his shoulders. She could tell by the way that his blue eyes scanned her form that he knew her. She felt almost as if she knew him but she couldn't place his face.

"Rapunzel," he said. And there it was. Proof that he knew her, at least in some sense. But if he was calling her Rapunzel then that meant that she had somehow ended up back in the world that she had been torn from after the curse.

But it was impossible. There was supposed to be a chance that their world no longer existed. How could she be there now….unless….unless this was before the curse had happened? She didn't recognize the man from Storybrooke and so he hadn't crossed over with the others. "Where am I?" Bonnie demanded, "Who are you? What's going on?"

"What have they done to you?" Was the only response she received.

Sighing Bonnie scanned them man once more hoping to find some sort of a clue. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she suddenly saw something silver glint in the dim light of the cell. She bit her lip as it came into view. "Wait…," she whispered, "I know that hook."

"Yes," he said, with an encouraging nod, "You do." Bonnie thought back to Henry's book. This man was obviously Captain Hook, though Disney had certainly done him a huge disservice in the looks department. He was definitely the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and absolutely nothing like his Disney counterpart. Then again, she was not blonde or white… "Focus, love," he said, regaining her attention.

Bonnie shook her head as she tried once again to gather her thoughts. _Right_, Bonnie thought, _focus_. He had a name. Though many had called him Hook in the book, she had, or rather her fairytale counterpart had always used his name. The book said that they were close….well not just close that they had….that she had loved him. Bonnie blushed, but once again tried to think. "Killian," she said finally, "You're Captain Killian Jones."

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_"Wait…," she whispered, after a moment, giving the pirate hope, "I know that hook." _

_Killian Jones held his breath as who he was sure was Rapunzel reached out and touched his hook gently with her slim fingers. "Yes," he said, "You do." He watched as she began to think, and noted the exact moment her mind began to wonder. He rolled his eyes fondly as he spoke to get her back on track. "Focus, love," he said. The sooner she remembered him, the sooner he could get her out of here. He could figure out the rest, like how she had gotten there in the first place, later._

_He watched as she focused once more and frowned at the sudden blush that came upon her cheeks. "Killian," she said, as if she were saying his name for the first time, "You're Captain Killian Jones." Still it was clear that while she had remembered his name, she didn't remember him._

"_At your service, milady," Killian said. He gave her a low bow and grinned when she rolled her eyes. He lifted her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it, smirking wider when she giggled. _

_He didn't care in the moment whether she knew who he was or not. He knew her, had missed her, and now she was in front of him; so real and so beautiful. He let go of her hand, but only so that he could touch her face. "I do not care how or why you are here," he said, "I am more at ease than I have ever been now that I can finally stop missing you."_

_She smiled a confused sort of smile up at him but she still she didn't object when he leaned forward. Memory intact or not he was not surprised that she could not escape his draw. She closed her eyes and their lips met. The world seemed to stop and magic hummed around them. As he pulled away she looked up at him with wide eyes, and seemed to be on the verge of tears. _

"_I remember," she breathed, "I remember everything. My mother. Father. Rumple. Snow and James. The lock pick. The ring. You. My pirate prince. My Captain." _

"_You forgot, consort," Killian smiled. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Of all the things you could think to say, at this moment of all moments. You really are incorrigible," she laughed. _

"_Now you sound like my troublemaker," he said._

"_It looks like you're the one in trouble and your promised me that you would stay out of it," she sighed, "There is darkness here, evil magic. I can sense it. You have to go, and I am coming with you. I don't care if there's no room for a princess on your ship. You will make room." _

_He laughed, shaking his head. "I have learned my lesson after being away from you for so long," he told her, "I would not have it any other way." _

_She looked at him in a way that no one had ever looked at him. She stood on her toes a moment later, and pressed her lips against his gently. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away. _

_He closed his eyes and was about to return the sentiment when suddenly she stepped away from him. "Something's wrong," she said, and his eyes shot open._

_He watched as slowly she began to fade like some sort of phantom or mirage. "No," he frowned, "You cannot go. You have to stay with me. I will not leave you, never again, but you have to stay. We will go wherever you want, wherever your heart desires. Just stay. Do you understand me?!" _

_She was crying then and she looked at something over his shoulder, or rather someone. But his eyes stayed on her. He reached out to her and his hand passed right through her. "I'll come back to you," she said, through her tears, "Nothing will ever be able to keep me away." _

"_Troublemaker," he begged, "Rapunzel. Please. I….I love you." _

_He heard her let out a choked sob before she disappeared completely. He stared dumbfounded at the spot that she had been in, until the sound of the door shutting behind him drew his attention. He turned in time to see the Evil Queen making her way toward him. He wasn't sure what happened, if Rapunzel had been real of a byproduct of her magic. Either way in that moment he wanted the woman dead. "You," he spat, raising his hook to strike her down. _

_However, the moment his hook was in the air it vanished. He scowled at the woman, as she smiled sweetly at him. He stood up straight, his face blank. "My hook if you please," he said, gesturing with his hand. He wouldn't show weakness, not again._

"_No," Regina refused. She doubted her thought she would comply after he had just tried to kill her with it. _

"_The asking was me being a gentlemen," Killian said, his voice low and lethal. As if the woman had not made Rapunzel's life miserable enough, she had now ripped the girl away from his side once more. _

"_Is that any way to address a queen?" Regina asked frowning. She stepped further into the cell and stopped in front of him. "Even a pirate should have better manners than that," she said. His eyes narrowed. "Yes," Regina smirked, "I know who you are, Captain. Just as I am well aware of your taste in women. If that is what you would call the girl." She began to circle him, her tone taunting. "Admittedly she is beautiful," she teased, "But surely you could have found something much more worth ruining your lethal reputation for than a decrepit princess."_

"_Where have you sent her?" Killian demanded._

"_Do calm yourself," Regina rolled her eyes, "She was not real exactly. I simply conjured a more age appropriate version of her for you to make yourself a fool over. She simply went back to wherever she was at that age. Really you should be thanking me. I was told she was your only weakness, I am glad to see that I was not misinformed." _

"_If you know that," he said, "Then you know I will stop at nothing to get her back." _

"_So dedicated," Regina complemented, "And resourceful. No one has been able to fight their way pass my defenses before. Rumplestiltskin is in a cage, locked away and unable to use magic. He cannot help you save your troublemaker so that you can have your princess when she comes of age….but I can. If…you do something for me. Care to join me for a drink?" _

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie watched helplessly as the image of Killian began to fade away. She was barely able to hear him say the words, "I love you," before she was suddenly back in the bathroom at Granny's diner. Back in world that suddenly seemed so cold, in clothes that suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

Killian wasn't with her. Not in this land. That could only mean one thing. Her mother…..when she had caught him she had killed him. What other explanation was there? He had been in Fairytale Land before the curse, she had seen him with her own eyes.

But maybe he escaped. Maybe he was in some other land and he was safe. Maybe she could keep her promise and come back to him. She suddenly felt weak and before she knew it she felt her knees give way underneath her. "He can't be dead," she said, to herself, "He can't be dead."

The tears began to fall unbidden and she didn't even notice when the door to the restroom opened and Ruby entered. Her eyes widened immediately as she caught sight of the girl on the ground.

Ruby knelt down next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered, "What happened?"

_Red_, Bonnie thought, feeling hope finally. Red knew how much she needed Killian. She knew how much he mean to her. She understood. She would help her find him, wherever he was in this land or if he was trapped in another. However, all of her hope dashed as she took in Red's attire and she realized this was not Red but Ruby. Ruby who had no memories of being her friend and confidant. Ruby who wouldn't even know who Killian was.

Bonnie felt more tears come. There were only three people that remembered besides her. Her mother, who had no idea who she was. Graham, who she couldn't bring herself to ask now that she knew what the looks he was giving her mean. And lastly there was Gold, who hated Killian and who she was not sure could be trusted. While her mother would know whether or not she killed Killian she couldn't just go up to her and ask. Not when she wasn't supposed to know about the curse and not when her mother didn't know who she was.

Ruby hugged her, rubbing circles on her back. "What happened?" she asked, "What can I do?"

"Nothing," Bonnie sighed, the tears continuing to fall, "No one can do anything." Bonnie hugged Ruby back. "I just want to go home," she cried, "I want to go home and see him then and everything will be okay."

"Alright," Ruby said, "I'll call your father and we'll get you home, okay?"

Her father's house had not been the home she had meant and her father had not been the him that she had been referring to but Bonnie nodded anyway. "Okay," she said, feeling as if there was really nothing else that she could do.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Hook listened intently as Regina told him the plans she had to enact a curse, his mind working as she did so. She said that Rapunzel had been conjured from wherever she had been at the age her image before him had been. Eighteen if he had to guess. If Regina went forward with her plan then perhaps, wherever Rapunzel had been, was this new land that Regina had spoken of. A land without magic._

_ Could that have been why she had had no memory of him? What good would that do him? Even if this new land was somewhere that Regina could control, somewhere that she could work things so that he and Rapunzel could be together….what good would it do either of them if they had no memory of the other? Still, he would agree. _

_ If Regina could make sure that Rapunzel made it to this new land, she could also make sure that she did not. That left Killian with no choice, as the queen had no memory of her daughter and no reason to keep the girl alive. "Tell me what I have to do," he said, not even bothering to pretend to drink from the glass that the queen had given him._

_ "There is someone that I don't want following me to this new land," she said, "You are to see to it that that doesn't happen."_

_ "An assassination," Hook nodded, "Who is it that you want me to dispose of?" _

_ Regina turned to him. "My mother," she responded. All that Killian heard was that Rapunzel would be losing yet another member of her family in some way. But he already knew that he would agree. _

_ He watched as Regina enchanted his hook. Listened carefully to her instructions. Winced at the corpse that she forced him to take, even if he had been responsible for the man's death. He took in each detail, from the name of the land he would be infiltrating, Wonderland, to the mode of transportation, a hat of all things. _

_ "If I do this," he said, "Rapunzel makes it to this new land unscathed." _

_ "Not a hair on her sweet little head with be harmed," Regina promised. She dropped the hat to the ground and they watched as it began to spin and the portal began to open. _

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Bonnie reveled in the face that she could actually hug her father. That she was able to actually wrap her arms around him, and he wasn't trapped in a mirror. She held onto him and cried for an hour once she had gotten home. He probably thought that she had gone insane. In a way she had. She now had two separate lives in her head, separate yet intersecting, intermingling into one mess. A mess where her parents didn't remember her, where her mother was killing and cursing the people that meant the most for her, a mess where she now understood that Gold being her protector was really Rumple vying for her forgiveness, a mess where she had given Graham back his heart and in doing so caused him to want hers, and a mess where Killian was likely dead.

Her father had left her to get some rest but she couldn't sleep. Not with what she now knew hanging over her head. Not with the memories. Not with the possibility of Killian being lost to her. Not when she could still feel his lips on her own.

Bonnie stared at the music box that Killian had given her. It was the only thing she had of him in this land aside from her ring. She picked up the music box and turned the key. Finally the lid opened and the familiar images of herself and Killian projected themselves around her room causing her eyes to water once more. She appeared as herself this time, her eighteen year old self, as she danced with Killian amidst couples in a ballroom and helped him man his ship.

It wasn't until the images faded that Bonnie saw the folded piece of paper on the inside. Frowning she picked it up and smiled when she recognized the handwriting. Her name was written on the outside of the paper in wavy script, "Rapunzel."

Her smile widened. He had written to her. Even when she had lost consciousness he had written to her. For she knew that they letter had to have come after. The seal was unbroken which meant she had not read it. She had always read his letters the moment that she received them.

She still remembered the last letter she had sent him, declaring her love to him. She felt foolish and knew that this was likely the response to it. Still, knowing that these were the last words that he had written to her, she knew that she had no choice but to read them. Taking a deep breath Bonnie broke the seal, and unfolded the letter.

_My Dearest Rapunzel,_

_If you are awake and able to read this I only mourn the fact that I cannot look into your eyes as to see you up and well myself, my love. The endearments must frighten you, I suppose you know not what to make of them, milady, but circumstances have prevented me for censoring myself any longer. _

_You began your last letter wishing away your existence and I must chastise you greatly for it. I have never found fault with you, not a sincere fault, until I read that you wished your father had been free so the world would not have you in it. I must reveal something to you that will change your mind. Something that I kept from you for far too long. _

_The ring that I gave you is a very special ring, troublemaker. It was a gift from a snake charmer. When first I wore it the stones in the snakes eyes turned green. "Your destiny lies with a girl with green eyes," he said, and she would be the only one that was able to remove the ring from my finger. And it was you who was able to take my ring, you and only you had that power. Do you understand now troublemaker? Why you must exist? Why the stones turned the blue of my eyes when you placed the ring on your finger? We are destined little one, so were you not to exist, then my existence would be obsolete._

_It matters not to me who else you love. Be it the woe begotten Huntsman or the Crocodile that took my hand. You have a great capacity for love and though I find it makes you foolish at times, even in your youth, I admire your willingness to love and be loved. It is why others give to you so freely. Why you can pry the darkest secrets from the coldest of hearts. Why I have lost all credibility as a pirate because I cannot bring my tongue to cease murmuring words of devotion to a little princess with a disastrous adventurous streak that I never should have left behind. And though I hate the goblin with everything I am because he took not just my hand but the woman I had grown to care for as well, I am grateful to him because in giving you your freedom the monster gave you to me as well. If not for his cunning you would not have been in town that day, pickpocketing a pirate to gain the Crocodile his freedom. _

_With every rise and fall of the sun I miss you more. I am beginning to think that there was room enough for you on my ship after all. If you had been with me, perhaps the days would not have been so long, nor the nights so unbearably cold. Perhaps the fate that I now suffer could have been avoided. Are you laughing yet? Or perhaps you are confused? Or angry as you think I am making a jest? I am not. I mean every word, and only wish that it were not dark circumstances forcing me to say them. _

_I have been most foolish. The moment that I learned of your condition I went to your mother's palace. I learned that the one the Crocodile so loved, his precious Belle, was indeed alive. I had hoped to use her to get him to cure you of your ailment. You might believe that had he could have saved you, he would have but I did not. So I did what I thought I must. I broke into your mother's palace and you will not believe this but instead of finding Belle there, I found you._

_You were a woman and as exquisite as I imagined you do be when I dared to let myself do so. I do then, the moment I saw you there, the moment that you allowed me to kiss you, that I love and I always will._

_You must doubt me even more. Or maybe you think that the sea has finally driven me mad. But I would not lie to you, especially not of this_

_There is more to tell I am afraid. I was caught by your mother within the palace, no sooner had the image she conjured of you to trick me had faded. She told me of her curse, of a new world, one where we could be together. One where you could arrive alive or dead, depending on how well I did her bidding. She bade me to kill her mother and with you as my motivation I agreed to do it. It was not gold, or ships or weapons, or power. It was you that was my weakness and I was determined to end the Queen of Hearts. _

_It would seem that speaking of my troublemaker has made it common knowledge that you are my one weak spot and as your mother threatened you to get to me I regret ever speaking your name to anyone because of it, even if I could not help myself. _

_And still yet there is much more to be heard. I failed in my quest to end your grandmother as well. The Queen of Hearts has bested me. She also revealed to me that in this new land I will have no memory of you if your mother is allowed to go through with this curse. So once again, I am swayed by the thought of losing you to do the unthinkable. To stop the curse, means to stop your mother, and if I can get her close enough the Queen of Hearts plans to do just that._

_By the time you read this, if the plan goes through unscathed before you wake, I will have left Wonderland, and I will be leading your mother to her death. I will do anything to keep you safe, you must understand that. Your mother no longer knows who you are and if she did she would take your life for her curse, and in not knowing who you are now she would kill you if I fail in the task of killing your grandmother which I have already down. Either way you would die by her hand, but in this instance, I have the power to save you._

_You will hate me once this is over. I will do the unforgivable and yet knowing it will save you I cannot risk inaction. I would kill a thousand men and women alike, steal the world's greatest treasures, sink my own ship, and let those I have wronged find me and show me justice, if it was for you and you alone, because that is how much I love you, little one. And in a few years when you have grown big enough for me to love you as you wish to be loved, and I have still lost you because of what I much now do and you have forgotten all about me as I know you will, I will love you still. _

_I am laughing at myself now, because I am making declarations to a child. I know that I am making a fool of myself but the occasion calls for it, even you must see that now that you have read of my very dire circumstances. Pray chance some ill fate might befall me when I undertake the this mission I would have you know, I have never in my entire existence ever entertained the idea of being a prince until I met a little princess that had dreams of being pirate. And as to not make myself anymore of a fool I will stop this letter here. And if this is the last you ever read from me, you should know that I take your declaration of love very seriously and know that no matter what label either of us end up with I will always be your Captain. _

_Ever Yours,_

_Captain Killian Jones_

_Prince Consort of Rapunzel Mills, Princess of Agrabah_

Bonnie reread the letter again. Her mother was alive, so whatever plan that the Queen of Hearts had had, had to have either failed or been changed in some way. And if that was the case, then there was a chance that Killian was alive and well either in Wonderland or somewhere else. He was alive, and he loved her. He was possibly waiting for her. Though, it didn't matter where he was, she would find them.

It was time to stop siting around crying. This wasn't who she was in any respect. She had made deals with the dark one, she had robbed a pirate, she had nearly taken down the world's first hybrid, she had saved more people than she could count. She wasn't one of those princesses that sat around and waited to be rescued. She took action.

The only way that she would be able to find out Killian's fate would be if she found a way back to their world. The only way that she could do that now would be helping to break the curse. She would have to do it, she didn't have a choice.

Bonnie jumped as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

She smiled at her dad when he cracked the door open. "You have a visitor," he said, "Says it's important but he'll go away if you're not up for it."

Bonnie frowned. "Who is it?" She asked. She half expected to see Graham, and felt bad for running out him. However, when her dad stepped aside it was to reveal Henry Mills. "Hey kid," she smiled, "Good to have you back."  
"Hey Bonnie," Henry grinned.

Her father smiled at the two of them as Bonnie motioned Henry inside. He left a moment later, closing the door behind him. "What's up?" Bonnie asked.

Henry sighed. "August gave up on Operation Cobra," Henry frowned, "I can't find Graham. I think he might be with Emma but he's probably just making sure she knows he's alive and trying to talk her out of pressing charge against my mom. We're the only ones left. I know that this is a lot to ask but I have to make Emma believe. You're my last hope. If you show her your magic, she'll be able to see."

Bonnie studied the boy for a moment and before she spoke. "I'm telling you this because I want you to have faith in me," she said, "I saw Killian today. Hook. I don't know how it happened or why but I saw him today. He's still in our land I think…when I saw him…he kissed me and I remembered everything."

"True love's kiss," Henry beamed, "It can break any curse. I knew he was your true love. The book…it said that you were destined. And you said you couldn't find your true love at twelve. Wait…you said that your remembered. So that means….it's real. I was right."

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah, kid," she said, "You were right, about the curse, about everything. The curse has to be broken. We have to be able to return home. This land doesn't have the magic that we need. If we can get back home, I can get mother to remember me and when the curse ends if I can get through to her then she could leave everyone to their happy endings. But even if I can't, we have to save the people we care about and I have to get back to my Captain. So we have to make Emma believe."

Henry grinned. "So that means you're in?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Definitely," she smirked, "But I have to warn you, there is a reason behind the nickname troublemaker."

**:::**

_**Wonderland**_

_ Regina had been right about her mother being to one to find him. However, as Cora kept her heart somewhere besides her chest, things did not go quite as planned. He ended up being the one who almost lost his heart but then the Queen of Hearts took mercy on him, or so it had seemed. _

_ "You're going to help me," Cora told him, "Regina knows my methods better than anyone. If I were controlling you she'd know it. This has to be your choice."_

_ "Why should I?" Hook asked._

_ She smiled at him in a way that made him unnerved. "Because, my dear," Cora said, "I am the only one that can give you what you want." _

_ Killian scoffed. That seemed to be a favorite line of the Mills women. "Is that so?" he asked not bothering to hide his disbelief. _

_ "This curse that my daughter plans to enact," Cora revealed, "This new land she's taking everyone to…you won't remember who you are. So tell me Captain, how do expect to spend your life with someone that you cannot even remember. But if you do what I say, I'll make sure that you not only have your princess, but that you remember every single moment that you share together." _

_ "Well," Killian said, making the snap decision to change his loyalties, "What shall you have me do?" _

_ "Get me close to my daughter," Cora ordered, "And then I'll rip her heart out." _

_ As he had been of the same mind as far as killing Regina went only hours ago, he made no objections. "Very well," he said, "But there is something I must do before this is carried out. If am to help kill the mother of the woman I love, I think that it would be best to write a letter explaining my actions beforehand don't you?"_

_ "What do you mean the mother of the woman you love?" Cora asked._

_ "And here I thought I had told you everything," Killian grinned, "Give me some ink, a pen, and a few sheets of paper and I would be more than happy to explain." _

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

__Regina Mills could feel the walls closing in on her. Her son was back, for now. However, she knew that Miss Swan would not stop her pursuit. With Graham somehow alive, there was a chance that he would take his revenge. That he would place the blame on her head and Emma would finally have what she needed to pin not just Graham's "disappearance" on her but Mrs. Nolan's as well. Then she would take Henry away and she would be locked away and left with nothing.

Regina thought of Bonnie Glass' advice to stop fighting and wished that she could take it. There was no way around it, however. She would have to get rid of Miss Swan for good, and the method that she would use was now baking in her oven.

Regina startled as her doorbell rang. Leaving her kitchen and the apple turnover that was in her oven, she went to answer it. She wasn't surprised to find Emma on the other side of the door.

She invited the woman in and listened to her plans to leave. Graham had apparently talked her down. Made her see reason. While Regina had no issues with Emma leaving, she did take issue with her coming to see Henry. She couldn't take the chance. There was too much at stake, the information Emma had could bring Regina down and there was still a chance that Emma would break the curse.

Regina's choice was made for her when the kitchen timer went off. She had come too far to turn back now. The deal with Jefferson had already been made. The apple obtained. She had to follow through. She smiled winningly at Emma as she told the woman to follow her as she went to take the apple turnover out of the oven.

It would only take one bite, one bite and she would be rid of Miss Swan for good.

**:::**

_**Fairytale Land**_

_ Killian stood next to Cora as the watched the curse take hold. While he was relieved that she had changed her mind about killing her daughter, he was even more relieve that Rapunzel going to the new world would mean that she would be unaware of his part in the plot. _

_ He watched as the curse consumed the land that had once been, going over the land on which he and Cora stood. "Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with your daughter before the curse destroys the land?" He asked. _

_ "Regina doesn't need me," Cora explained, "Not now. Not when she thinks that she has win. But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse will not last forever, it will end. In twenty-eight years there will be a savior and she will break it."  
"Twenty eight years?" Killian asked, "But what about…."_

_ "You will not even notice," Cora said, "You will be frozen as will I, like all the others in this part of the land. And as for your Rapunzel, my magic will protect her long enough to allow her to make it through the curse unscathed. And if your concern is about her aging, when Regina conjured her from the land without magic you said she looked no more than eighteen. Things will work out in our favor. When the curse ends, our quest will resume. And when it does, Regina, will have truly lost everything and then she'll need me. That's when we'll go to this new land. You'll get to be with your troublemaker and me….I'll help my daughter to pick up the pieces." _

_ "She might not lose everything," Killian said, "Rapunzel…..she loves deeply. It will be take much more than a curse for her to let go of her mother." _

_ "While the memories of those under the curse will be lost until it breaks," Cora said, "Regina's memories will remain intact as a part of her victory. However, as she had no memory of her daughter when the curse took place, she will still have no memory of her when it breaks." _

_ "Good," Hook said, "If I aim to have Rapunzel, it is very likely that her mother would be our biggest obstacle."_

_ "If ever the time comes where Regina is a problem for you," Cora said, "You need only to leave the matter to me." _

_ "Why would you help me," he said, "You couldn't possibly think I am good enough for your granddaughter."_

_ "You are right of course," Cora nodded, "But I know for a fact the hold that the only thing that can disrupt the hold that a mother has over her daughter, is the hold that a daughter has over her mother. If Regina remembers Rapunzel she could be the only thing that could keep Regina from under my influence." _

**:::**

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Emma Swan had just finished packing as she heard the knock on the door that she had been expecting. She went to answer the door and let Henry inside. She didn't notice Bonnie standing just behind him.

Bonnie listened Emma told Henry that she would have to leave Storybrooke. He tried to talk her out of it of course, but Emma had already given up.

"Henry," Emma said, begging him to understand, "This isn't a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school. You can't run away. And you can't…believe in curses."

"You don't believe now," Henry said, "But you will. I brought Bonnie. She's a witch. She's magic. She'll show you."

Emma looked at Bonnie for the first time and frowned. "Now isn't a good time, Deputy Glass," She said wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Bonnie didn't answer, she wasn't looking at her but at the plate on her counter. A plate that held a single apple turnover. "Where did you get that?" Bonnie asked.

Emma looked confused for a moment. "Regina gave it to me," she said.

Bonnie and Henry shared a look. Henry walked over to the counter. He examined the turnover and the looked at Bonnie. "It's apple," he said cryptically.

Emma watched confused as Bonnie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You can't eat that," she said, "It's poisoned."

"What?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe the girl was encouraging this. She didn't know what she was trying to do, but it obviously wasn't make things better.

"She's telling the truth," Henry said, "Don't you see? Everything…the deal…it was all trick. To get you to eat that. To get rid of the savior."

Emma turned to her son, ignoring Bonnie for the moment. "Henry," she said, "Why would she do that when I told her that I was going to go?"

"Because," Bonnie answered from behind her, "As long as you're alive you're a threat to her and to the curse."

"Stop encouraging this," Emma screamed, turning on Bonnie, "This isn't any of your business. This is in between me and my son. You need to leave."

"Don't yell at her," Henry glared, "She's telling the truth and you leaving isn't going to change that."

"I'll prove it to you," Emma said, reaching for the turnover.

"No," Henry said, snatching it from the plate before she could get her hands on it. He grabbed it and made his way quickly across the room.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, her voice on the verge of panic, "You don't have to do this. I can show her my powers. She'll believe."

"She won't," Henry said, "She didn't believe August when he showed her his leg and she won't believe you now no matter what you show her. She's only going to see exactly what she wants to see. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Henry," Bonnie said, ignoring Emma's exasperated sigh, "Don't. Let me eat it. She'll have to see then. Just give it to me and I'll eat it."

Henry shook his head. "I know you want to help Bonnie but I can't let you do that," he said, "Not for me. Not when Hook isn't here to save you. Not when we can't guarantee that she'll believe if you do. It has to be me."

"Emma," Bonnie said, trying a different tactic, "Listen to me…_you have to stop him_."

Emma stood silent. As far as she was concerned when Henry bit the turnover, nothing would happen and his illusion would finally be broken.

"You may not believe in the curse," Henry said, looking at Emma, "Or in me. But I believe in you." Before Bonnie could move to stop him Henry bit into the turnover and began to chew.

Bonnie looked away. She didn't want to see what she knew would happen. He was just a kid, a kid who was now just another one of her mother's victims.

"See," Emma said, as Henry chewed, "You want some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about…"

Bonnie knew the moment that Emma's voice trailed that Henry had swallowed. As she heard the thud of Henry's body hitting the ground, followed by Emma's screams, she pulled out her phone to dial an ambulance. She knew that there was nothing that anyone could do, but they would have to keep up appearances. Bonnie tried to keep herself from crying as she talked to the dispatcher and failed. Henry didn't deserve this. She had been ready to sacrifice herself so many times before and she knew that it was never really worth the payout. If this didn't make Emma believe then nothing would.


End file.
